Charlie and Brax Moving On
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Charlie and Brax make their move to the city along with Casey and Sasha! What happens between them and how do they handle Ruby trying to break up Casey and Sasha's relationship?
1. Chapter 1

"Charl, it's time to wake up babe. Come on, we've got stuff to do" Brax informed me as he woke me up gently, shaking me awake

"It doesn't feel like I've been asleep. That's your fault" I proclaimed, pouting as I took a sip of my coffee

"Can't help if I find my wife attractive can I? Besides, I didn't hear you complaining last night" he stated as he pulled a t-shirt over his head

I stuck my tongue out at him and climbed out of bed, pulling my dressing gown around my body as I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist…

"I'll meet you downstairs. We've got too much to do before tonight's opening" he informed me, removing my arms from around his waist, kissing my forehead and leaving the room

I sighed and began to get dressed, making my way downstairs ten minutes later. Casey, Sasha and Brax all there…

"Morning guys" I greeted them all

"Morning" they replied in unison

"Right, Casey and I will get started on the unloading of the booze. How about you and Sash get started on the tables?" Brax suggested

Sasha and I nodded at each other and she walked over to me as we made our way to the tables, beginning to set up. Later on that evening…

"Sorry but do you think I could borrow my girlfriend for a moment? We're gonna open up" Brax asked as I spoke to some journalists

They nodded and Brax wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me over to the bar…

"Can I have everyone's attention please? I'll keep this short; I'd just like to welcome you all to tonight's opening. It means a lot to me and my partner Charlie that you could all be here tonight. Without further a do, I'd like to declare Charlie's well and truly open" Brax proclaimed, cutting the ribbon that had been erected on the bar

"So, how did we do?" Brax questioned as he walked back into the restaurant after locking up

"Brilliant! We've broke even and more" I proclaimed as I finished cashing up

"How about we go out and celebrate?" Casey suggested, raising an eyebrow

"I need an early night as I didn't sleep too well last night but you guys can go if you like. I'll be fine" I informed them, smiling as I moved from behind the bar, perching myself on Brax's knee

"I'm pretty tired too babe. How about we take a rain check?" Sasha enquired

"What do you say Brax? Fancy a boy's night out?" Casey asked his brother

"Mate I think the girls are right, I'm beat!" he replied, wrapping his arm around my waist

Casey nodded and stood up, saying his goodbye's as he left the restaurant, Sasha following…

"Do you think they're okay?" I asked Brax as I moved off his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck

"I'm sure they're fine. So Mrs Braxton, what do you say to christening this place?" he suggested

I smiled and nodded as his lips met my neck, eliciting a soft moan from my lips…


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning" Sasha greeted me as she walked into the kitchen

"Morning.. Sash, do you think you could sit down please?" I asked

"Course, everything okay?" she questioned, sitting down opposite me

"Everything's fine. There's just a couple of things I wanna talk to you about" I informed her

"Okay then. Go ahead" she replied, smiling as she took a sip of her drink

"Okay. First of all, is everything okay between you and Casey? He seemed pretty insistent on going out last night" I enquired

"You know what he's like. He's in a new place. He likes meeting new people and getting out. Everything's fine, I promise. Now, what was the other thing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"I need your advice. Brax and I are thinking of venturing into theme nights in the future, just as a back up if business slows down" I admitted

"Right, what sort of themes were you thinking of?" she questioned

"Anything from rock n roll to medieval" I replied, opening up a web page on my laptop

"Some of these sound really good! Let me know if there's anything I can do to help" she stated

"Well, this looks cosy" Ruby's voice came from the doorway as we looked at the laptop

"Rubes, what're you doing here?" I questioned, smiling at my daughter

"I thought I'd come and join you guys for the holidays and help out with ideas for the business but it looks as though I'm not needed" she sighed, grabbing a drink from the fridge

"Rubes, Sasha and I were just talking. You can always help" I sighed

"No, it's okay. You two continue. I'm off shopping" she informed us, leaving the room, the front door slamming shut behind her

I sighed and glanced apologetically at Sasha. Later on that morning…

"What's the matter baby? You seem stressed" Brax enquired as he walked into the kitchen

"Rubes walked in on Sasha and me this morning. We were talking theme nights" I admitted

"So?" he questioned, confused

"You know how she's been since Casey and Sasha got together! I'm her Mum. It's like I've betrayed her or something" I sighed, running my hands through my hair

"But you haven't Charl. Sash isn't the enemy" he stated, sitting down next to me, taking my hand in his

"I know she's not but that's not how Ruby sees it" I replied, glancing up at him

"Where is she now? Why don't you try talking to her about it?" he suggested

"She's gone out shopping. I figured I'd leave her to cool down" I informed him

"That's maybe a good idea. So, Casey's looking after the bar today, why don't you and I do something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"What did you have in mind?" I questioned, intrigued

"Have a spot of lunch and then maybe head to the beach? We've still gotta teach you how to surf" he informed me, a smirk playing on his face

I smirked and nodded… "I'll just get changed"

He nodded and walked to the fridge, grabbing himself a drink as I left the room, changing and walking out ten minutes later, ready to go. After saying our goodbyes to Casey and Sasha we headed to the other end of the city for dinner and then to a quiet beach Brax knew of…

"This place is amazing" I sighed contentedly as I stepped out of his Ute, looking at the view

"It is. So Mrs Braxton, ready to surf?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"As I'll ever be" I sighed, following him down to the beach, both of us stripping off, him to his shorts and me to my bikini

After twenty minutes or so of not getting very far both of us had given up, far too interested in one another as we frolicked in the waves, the waves lapping around our bodies, Brax's lips leaving mine, moving down my neck as his arms tightened around my waist, locking me in his embrace. As a wave was about to hit, he picked me up and carried me through it, both of us emerging, submerged in water…

"Thank you for an amazing day" I sighed as we redressed and climbed back into his Ute

"You're welcome. Hold that thought" he stated, his phone interrupting us as we were about to kiss "alright Case? You're kidding! No, we'll be right there. Bye"

"What's the matter?" I asked worriedly as he threw his phone down, starting the engine

"Ruby came back to the apartment drunk and somehow Sasha's unconscious" he informed me

"You're joking right? I knew she wasn't taking them being together well but this" I sighed

"Babe, don't worry. We'll sort it, together, I promise" he assured me, taking my hand in his, resting it on the gearstick

Just how bad are Sasha's injuries? And what really happened?


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived at the hospital and entered the A & E department, seeing Casey sat in the waiting area…

"Case, what's going on bud?" Brax questioned, both of us rushing over to him

"Sasha's being examined" he informed us

"What happened? Do you know? Where's Ruby?" I enquired

"She's been sobered up. All I know is that when I walked into the kitchen, Sasha was unconscious and Ruby was wasted" he sighed, running his hands through his hair and over his face

"I better go and try to find out what's going on" I sighed, stroking Brax's arm as I walked to the reception desk

"Hello, how can I help you?" the receptionist asked

"Hi, I'm looking for Ruby Buckton, I'm Charlie Braxton, her Mum" I informed her

"Miss Buckton's currently been sobered up. She was pretty drunk when she was brought in, and then the police want to speak to her about what happened between her and Miss Bezmel" the receptionist explained

"The police? How come they're involved? Who rang them?" I questioned, shocked

"The paramedics. This looks like a deliberate attack" she replied

I sighed and nodded… "Thank you"

I walked back over to Brax and Casey… "I need some air"

I then proceeded to walking out of the hospital, standing against the railings outside of the A & E department…

BRAX'S POV:

I watched as Charlie walked out of the hospital. She was devastated about what the receptionist had said to her, I could tell…

"Case, I'll be back soon okay? I'm just gonna check Charlie's okay" I informed him, sighing as I headed out of the hospital

He nodded and I continued to head out of the hospital, walking over to Charlie…

"Baby, what did the receptionist say?" I questioned, putting my hand on her back, rubbing it gently

"They've had to contact the police as what Ruby did doesn't look like an accident. It looks deliberate" she admitted, sighing "how did we get into this mess?"

"Come here" I proclaimed, pulling her into me

"What am I gonna do Brax? She's not happy about Casey and Sasha at all" she sighed

"I don't know babe, I really don't but whatever happens, we'll go through it together" I informed her, stroking her hair as her head lay against my chest

"Thank you" she replied, leaning up to kiss my lips softly

I smiled and continued to hug her. A few hours later…

"She okay?" I asked Casey as he walked out of Sasha's cubicle

"She's gotta stay in overnight so I'm gonna stay with her. I think you need to get her home" he replied, motioning to Charlie who was asleep in one of the chairs, her legs laid on the one I'd been sitting in

I nodded and patted his back and watched as he walked back into Sasha's cubicle. I walked over to Charlie and gently shook her awake…

"Is Sasha okay?" she questioned as she sat up and stretched

"She's fine but they wanna keep her in overnight. I think we need to get you home and you can talk to Ruby tomorrow when the police have done their questioning" I stated

She sighed and without arguing, which I guessed she was too tired for and stood up, me walking behind her as we walked out of the hospital. I watched as she adjusted to the cold, only having a vest top on. I shrugged my jacket off and pulled it around her shoulders, her clinging onto the front with one hand as her free one joined with mine, me escorting her to the car…


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Mrs Braxton? Hi, this is Chief Constable Wells, we've got your daughter Ruby Buckton with us and she's requested to see you. Would you be able to come?" she asked

"Of course. When?" I questioned

"She's still being questioned so about 1pm this afternoon, is that okay?" she enquired

"That's fine. I'll be there. Thank you, bye" I sighed, hanging up the phone

"Who was that?" Brax asked, wrapping his arms around my waist

"The cops. Ruby's requested to see me this afternoon" I admitted, sighing heavily

"You gonna be okay? You want me to come with you?" he enquired worriedly

"No, I'll be fine. You can't leave the restaurant for a second day in a row, not so soon after opening" I stated

"Make sure you call me if you change your mind okay? And come down to the restaurant and have some dinner before you go too" he proclaimed, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge

"I'm not hungry Brax" I sighed, sitting down at the table, him joining me

"You've not eaten in two days and I know it's because you're worrying about Ruby but you've gotta otherwise you'll make yourself ill. I'll have your favourite waiting" he informed me, kissing my lips softly before leaving

I smiled and watched as he left the room, heading back down to the restaurant. For the rest of the morning I occupied myself with cleaning and the general household duties when the door opened, Casey and Sasha walking in…

"Hey you two, what're you doing here? I thought Brax was picking you up later" I asked

"I was discharged earlier than we thought I was gonna be. We've just seen Brax too so he knows, he told us about Ruby asking to see you" Sasha informed me as they sat down

"I'm so sorry that she did this to you Sash. I'm gonna get to the bottom as to why" I assured her

"You mean you really don't know the reason? Charlie, it's pure jealousy" Casey proclaimed

"That can't be the only reason Case. Rubes would never hurt someone intentionally, I know her" I replied

"Charlie's right Case. How about you go and shower and go and help Brax at the restaurant?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow

"I don't wanna leave you" he admitted, taking his hand in hers

"I'll be fine and if I'm not, you're only downstairs" she replied, smiling widely

He nodded and stood up, kissing her forehead as he disappeared into the bathroom and she made her way to the sofa, switching the television on…

"Is there anything I can get you? A drink, something to eat?" I asked

"I could murder something and chips if we've got any?" she enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Lucky for you we have" I informed her, moving to the freezer "how about steak?"

"Sounds delicious. Thanks Charlie" she replied

"No problem" I stated as she went back to watching the television

At dinnertime I headed down to the restaurant, Brax sat at a table waiting for me…

"I didn't realise I'd be having company with my dinner" I admitted as I sat down and joined him

"You don't mind do you?" he questioned

"I never mind such handsome company. So, how's your morning been?" I asked

"Good thanks and yours?" he enquired as one of the waiters brought my dinner over

"As well as can be when cleaning is involved. This looks amazing" I sighed, licking my lips

"Enjoy" he proclaimed, chuckling lightly as he watched me tuck in

After ten minutes of eating I'd finished, wiping my mouth and laying back in Brax's embrace…

"I need to get going soon" I sighed, not wanting to leave

"Like I said, if you want me to come, I'm there" he informed me

"I've been thinking and if you don't mind, I really could use some support" I admitted

"I'll just go and tell the others and then we'll get going" he proclaimed, moving slowly so I could ease myself up too

I watched as he re-entered the room a minute or two later, taking my hand in his as we left the room and headed down to his Ute…

"Mrs Braxton, I didn't realise you'd have anyone with you" the receptionist admitted as we walked into the police station

"This is Ruby's step-dad" I informed her "he can come in can't he?"

"Let me just go and check with one of my superiors" she replied, leaving the room

She returned moments later and said that he could, both of us signing the visitors book and then being led down the corridor…

"Charlie" Ruby proclaimed, rushing to me and hugging me tightly as we walked in the room

"Hi darling" I sighed, the door being shut behind us as she pulled away

"Hi Brax" Ruby greeted him

"Alright Rubes" he greeted her

We each sat down…

"Before either of you say anything please let me tell you my side, I don't know what came over me. One minute Sash and I were arguing the next she was on the floor. I have no idea how" she admitted

"This happened because of your drinking and it's gotta stop. You're drinking far too much" I proclaimed

"I know I am but everything feels terrible and drink's the only thing that makes it feel better" she stated

"Believe me Rubes, drink doesn't make everything better, it makes it worse, believe me I know and if your Mum hadn't of come along when she did, I'd be dead right now" Brax interjected

I smiled and took his hand in mine, shocked by what he'd just said, squeezing it tightly…

"I know but the thing is, I don't have anyone do I? Sash and Casey are together now and he's the only guy I've ever truly loved, you know that" she sighed

"We do but you have got someone. You've got me and you've got Brax, and in time you could have Sasha and Casey too. And one day you'll find the right guy" I replied

She didn't say anything in reply, just bowed her head. I looked at the police officer who was in the room and he nodded. I moved towards her and embraced her, her arms wrapping tightly around me. Half an hour later…

"Seriously Brax, what are we gonna do?" I questioned as we drove back home

"We both need to sit down and talk to Casey and Sasha, see if she'll drop the charges, or maybe even go and see Rubes" he replied

"Do you think they'll listen?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I don't know baby, I really don't" he admitted, taking my hand in his


	5. Chapter 5

"No, no way. She's not going to see her, end of" Casey proclaimed

"Case, mate, this is Sasha's decision" Brax stated, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder

"You saw what she did to her through. She'd be crazy to go and see her" he sighed

"Casey's right you guys, I'm sorry but I don't wanna see her, not yet. If it's any consolation, from what you've told me she really does seem sorry so I'll drop the charges" Sasha informed us

"You will? Sasha, that's brilliant. Thank you" I proclaimed, hugging her tightly

"Thanks Sash" Brax replied, smiling as he wrapped his arm around my waist

She nodded and glanced at Casey who left the room and she followed. The next day…

"I just thought I'd let you know I rang the police last night and they're gonna release Ruby later today. Could you not bring her back here though please? Casey's still really angry" Sasha asked me as we stood in the kitchen that morning, clearing up after breakfast

"I don't know how to thank you Sash, I really don't" I sighed "I'm just sorry all this happened. This was meant to be a fresh start for everyone, Ruby included"

"And it still can be, just not yet. Casey needs to calm down first" she replied as Brax walked into the room

"Morning ladies" he greeted us, kissing my cheek as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge

"Morning, how about you finish off helping me clear up whilst Sasha gets dressed?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Course" he replied, standing up

"You sure you don't mind?" Sasha questioned

"Being married makes me realise who wears the trousers and I'm not one to argue. Off you go" Brax chuckled, taking the dishcloth from her hand

"Thank you" she proclaimed, leaving the room

"So, why did you want me on my own?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Sasha's just told me Ruby's gonna be released later today but she can't come back here, Casey's still angry. Where are we gonna send her?" I asked, drying my hands

"How about back to the Bay? Morag's there isn't she? She can keep an eye on her until she goes back to uni" he suggested

"But then what about when she does go back?" I questioned

"Listen, Rubes isn't meant to go back to uni for another three weeks so for now, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" he informed me, putting the dishcloth down and moving to me, wrapping his arms around my waist

"What would I do without you?" I asked, sighing as his hands started to draw patterns on the material of the t-shirt I was wearing

"Fall to pieces?" he enquired, a smirk playing on his features

"Probably" I replied, matching his smirk as his head moved down to mine, pressing his lips against mine

"Ugh, can you guys get a room, please?" Casey proclaimed as he walked into the kitchen

"Okay" I informed him, smiling as I took Brax's hands in mine and guided him out of the room and down the corridor to our bedroom, him kicking the door shut behind us, both of us hearing Casey shout "I didn't mean literally" after us

Later on that afternoon I received a call from the police station as I was helping Brax with an order at the restaurant. As we left two of the staff in capable hands to finish off, we headed to the police station, Ruby's bags in hand…

"Get me home" Ruby proclaimed as she walked into the reception area to meet us

"You're not coming back to the flat. You're going back to the Bay, just until uni starts again" I informed her as we walked out of the station and into the car park

"You can't be serious?" she questioned, shocked

"I am serious, believe you me!" I stated, opening the door so she could climb into the back of Brax's car

"But Charlie, seriously? I've said I'm sorry" she proclaimed

"I know you have but sometimes sorry isn't enough. Sasha and Casey need time so for now, the Bay will be your home" I explained as Brax started the engine and drove off

"But who am I gonna be staying with?" she asked

"Morag at the beach-house" I informed her as Brax continued to drive

She sighed but didn't bother arguing. An hour and a half later we pulled up in front of the beach-house, the three of us climbing out of the car…

"Ruby darling, so nice to see you" Morag proclaimed, coming out of the house to greet us

"It's great to see you too Morag" Ruby replied "well I guess you guys can go now"

"Hang on a sec, there's a few things we need to discuss! Morag is going to be keeping a very close eye on you. No drinking, and you will have a curfew" I admitted

"A curfew? Are you joking? I'm 19" she exclaimed

"Then start acting like it" I replied, climbing back into Brax's car as he did the same

I shut the door and sighed, glancing at Ruby one more time as she and Morag stood, waiting for us to drive off, which we did moments later…

"You okay?" Brax asked, entwining his hand with mine as we drove back to the city

"I guess. I just can't help feeling I was too hard on Ruby. I wasn't, was I?" I enquired

"She needs to know that actions have consequences" he replied

I sighed and turned to face him, kissing his cheek, lingering there for a minute before pulling away. Him glancing at me to smile as we continued to drive, arriving back in the city an hour later…


	6. Chapter 6

To make up for my lack of writing during the unseemly hot weather and the fact that I now have a fan to keep me cool when I write in my sanctuary, aka my bedroom…

"That's the third call I've ignored this morning Brax" I sighed as I walked into the kitchen

"Why don't you answer it?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow as he finished his breakfast

"She'll try and guilt trip me into letting her come back here and me being me will say yes and things will kick off when they've only just settled down again" I admitted, sitting down next to him

"How about leaving your phone here for the day and coming to help me in the restaurant?" he questioned, standing up and placing his bowl into the sink

"We started this venture together and I've not been pulling my weight with one thing and another so okay, it's a deal" I informed him, smiling as I set my phone down on the table and stood up, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist

"Good, let's go. We've got a delivery in fifteen minutes" he proclaimed, kissing me chastely before leaving the kitchen, me following as I hastily put my sandals onto my feet

We made our way down to the restaurant and opened up, walking in and locking the door behind us…

"How about a breakfast time quickie before the delivery arrives?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Didn't you once say to me nothing amazing could happen in ten minutes?" I enquired

"I did but I rose to the challenge didn't I? I can do the same this time too" he replied

"Well if you think you can then go right ahead" I sighed as his lips trailed from my jaw down my neck, my fingers digging into his shoulder blades

Ten minutes later, once again Brax had risen and succeeded in his challenge and we both emerged from the back as the delivery van pulled up…

"Just in the nick of time" he informed me, kissing me softly before walking to the doors, opening them and letting the delivery guys in

Half an hour later the delivery had been moved into the bar and signed for, Brax shutting and locking the doors behind him once again as we began to unpack, him switching the sound system on, our song beginning to play through the speakers…

"This must've been about to play before it was switched off last night" Brax stated, smiling at me as I turned to him from filling up the wine and beer fridges, standing up and walking over to him "fancy a dance Mrs Braxton?"

I smiled and nodded, holding out my hand, letting him pull me to him as my favourite line from the entire song played "You won't let go, but you still keep on falling down, remember how you saved me now from all of my wrongs yeah"…

"You really did save me from all of my wrongs Charlie, you know that right?" he asked as the song continued to play

I didn't speak, I just nodded and bowed my head which led to Brax tilting my chin up so my face met his, his lips pressing down on mine gently but passionately, pulling away and continuing to hold me tightly until the song finished and The Fray's – You Found Me came on…

"Back to work" I sighed, letting go of him as I went back to filling the fridges as he filled the shelves

An hour later we'd finished and were ready to open up, Brax unlocking and opening the doors, the restaurant soon getting busy with orders. As the lunchtime rush died down Brax and I sat down to eat, soon been joined by Sasha and Casey…

"Hi you two, do you want something to eat?" Brax asked as they sat down opposite us

"2 burger and chips please" they replied in unison, smiling at each other

"And to drink?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I'll have a beer" Casey informed him

"And I'll have an orange juice please" Sasha replied, smiling as Brax nodded and stood up, walking into the kitchen to inform the staff of another order, returning to join us moments later

"You don't mind if we eat do you?" I enquired as Brax began to tuck into his food

"No, course not. Go ahead" they proclaimed as the four of us began to generally chit chat whilst Brax and I ate, Sasha and Casey's meals arriving as we finished ours

"We better get back to it. Enjoy your meals guys" Brax stated as we drained our drinks, standing up and taking our glasses to the bar, putting them in the dishwasher behind the bar as we continued our afternoon of work

Later on that afternoon I was sat in the office at the desk, going through the order from this morning when Brax joined me, shutting the door behind him…

"Hey, what happened to you?" I asked as he walked into the office, his t-shirt soaking wet

"One of the beer pumps decided to explode all over me" he proclaimed "have you seen my gym bag?"

I looked around the room and found it in the corner next to the filing cabinet, handing it to him as he walked over, placing it on the desk as he rooted through for a t-shirt…

"Darryl Braxton, are you trying to tempt me?" I enquired as he pulled off his soaking wet t-shirt and pulled out a towel from his bag, drying his damp chest

"Could be, depends if it's working or not?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Of course it is but I can't, I've got things to do" I sighed

"Like what?" he asked, picking up a piece of paper from in front of me "theme nights? I think that planning can wait can't it?"

I sighed and looked up at my shirtless husband, nodding as he moved towards me, moving the chair I was sat in away from the desk so that he could perch himself in front of me, his lips colliding with mine, a moan escaping my mouth…

"Charl, we've gotta be quiet" he whispered against my lips as he pulled my top over my head

I nodded, not being able to speak as his lips trailed down my skin, leaving a path of fire wherever he touched, wherever he kissed, wherever he licked. He covered his mouth with mine, our tongues fighting for dominance as he thrust into me unexpectedly…

"How about we have a night in tonight, just you and me? Casey and Sasha are going to the movies and then out for dinner" Brax suggested as we redressed

"I'll cook" I proclaimed, smiling widely as I planted a chaste kiss on his lips "you mind if I go and do the shopping now? I'll come back and help later if you need me"

"We'll be fine. I'll see you at home at sixish" he informed me, kissing me once more before I grabbed my handbag and left the room, leaving the restaurant and heading to the supermarket


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, what're you guys still doing here?" I questioned as I walked into the house, Casey and Sasha making their way down to their bedroom

"We're just on our way out, don't worry" Casey informed him as they entered their bedroom, returning to the hallway moments later with their coats "have a nice night"

"Thanks, we will do" I replied, smiling as I walked into the kitchen, greeting Charlie with a kiss on her shoulder

"Hey you, how was the rest of your day?" she asked, turning around in my embrace

"Good. The beer pump's been fixed and the evening rush has just died down" I explained

She nodded and turned back to cooking…

"I'm just gonna go for a shower. Won't be long" I stated, kissing her cheek before leaving the room, heading into our bedroom and into the en-suite

CHARLIE'S POV:

I was cooking Brax's favourite dish for our evening in, spaghetti and meatballs. After he went for a shower I put the food onto simmer and began setting the table, grabbing the things out of the shopping bag I'd left on the worktop. Placing the candles in the middle of the table I lit them and then grabbed the cutlery from the drawer, placing it opposite each other, and then moving onto wine glasses, pouring us a glass of white wine each…

"Something smells good, and I'm not just talking about the chef" Brax proclaimed as he walked into the kitchen again, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

"Easy tiger" I chuckled "sit down and I'll serve"

He did as I said and smiled as I began to serve our meals. I'd changed before I started cooking; wearing a low cut top I smirked as I caught him out of the corner of my eye taking a peek…

"Here's to us" I stated, picking up my glass, Brax doing the same

"To us" he mirrored, smiling at me as he took a sip of wine, me doing the same

After finishing our dinner we sat and conversed, letting our meals settle before I got up and started to clear away, walking over to the fridge, pulling out our dessert, profiteroles…

"I'm stuffed" Brax proclaimed as he leant back in his chair, draining his glass of wine "thank you"

"You're welcome. Now, I've got another special surprise for you" I admitted, standing up as I held my hand out to him, guiding him into the living room

I watched as he saw what was on the coffee table, a smile gracing his face…

"You're not telling me you're gonna sit through the Blade trilogy?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I think it's about time my man had time to relax and chill so yes, I am" I informed him, smiling

Before he pulled me down to sit with him he took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately, pulling away smiling. After the films had finished Brax and I stayed still after he'd switched the television off, his arm around my waist, playing with the bottom of my t-shirt…

"I wonder where Casey and Sash have got to" I admitted "it's getting late"

"I'm sure they're fine. How about we get off to bed?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and smiled, him standing up first as he took my hand, guiding me down the hallway and into our bedroom. Even after nearly six years together the passion in our relationship had never once died. I smiled as I sat down on the bed, watching him as he shut the door behind him, moving over to me, kissing me gently before pushing me backwards so my back was against the bed-sheets, a smirk on his face as he moved his way down from my lips to my neck, trailing down to the valley of my breasts, whipping my top up over my head, me doing the same to him as his lips left my skin, as always leaving a trail of fire wherever he touched, kissed or licked…

"Brax" I moaned as his hand met my panty covered centre

"What's the matter baby?" he asked "do you want me to stop?"

"No, no!" I proclaimed as he removed his hand "just hurry up"

He chuckled lightly and shook his head before moving his hands to the top of my panties, pulling them down, stroking the skin with a feather light touch...

"Oh" I moaned loudly as he entered me, hitting my g-spot

"We can be as loud, well you can be as loud as you like, there's no one in" he informed me, kissing me softly as I playfully hit his shoulder, his thrusts continuing, quickening

I came moaning his name as he did the same, moaning my name as his weight dropped onto me softly, his head burying itself in the crook of my neck, planting soft kisses on my neck and shoulder as I came down from my high, both of us falling into a deep sleep…


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello, yes this is she? Oh my God. Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can" I proclaimed, hanging up the phone and climbing out of bed, switching the light on, waking Brax up

"Babe, what's up? It's three in the morning" he asked, turning over so he was laid on his back

"Rubes is in hospital. She somehow got hold of some heroin" I informed him as I pulled my jeans up my legs, kicking my shoes into some Converse

"You what? Is she okay?" he questioned, climbing out of bed also, pulling some clothes on

"They didn't wanna say too much over the phone. Can we go please?" I enquired, the enormity of what I'd just been told hitting me suddenly, the tears starting to build up in my eyes

"Hey, come here. Of course we can" he proclaimed, pulling me into him, wrapping his arms around me as I sobbed into his chest "she's gonna be fine, I promise"

I sighed and calmed myself down. Both of us leaving the bedroom and leaving a note for Casey and Sasha as we left the apartment and drove to Summer Bay hospital, Sid greeting us on arrival…

"Brax, Charlie, thank you for coming so soon" he greeted us

"It's fine. Is she okay?" I questioned worriedly

"She's sleeping at the moment. The reason the side effects were as bad as they were is because she'd been drinking too" he informed us

"How did she get hold of drink? I thought Morag was supposed to be looking after her?" I asked

"Morag's had to go out of town for a couple of days so I've been told. If it hadn't of been for April and Dex leaving the diner, we don't know what could've happened" he explained

"Hang on a sec, where was she?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"At the beach, up on the rocks. They saw her but by the time they got there to try and save her she'd collapsed" he stated

"Oh my, I'm gonna kill Morag" I exclaimed

"Do you think we can go and see her Sid?" Brax asked, wrapping his arm around my waist

"Of course, she's just through there" he replied, motioning to the room to the left of us

We nodded and thanked him before walking in, shutting the door to behind us…

"Babe, you gonna come and sit down?" Brax enquired, motioning to the seat beside him

"What's happening Brax? Everything's falling apart" I proclaimed as the tears began to fall once again

"Hey, come on, everything's gonna be okay. We're gonna get Rubes the help she needs, I promise" he soothed, rubbing soothing circles into my back as he held me against his chest

"But what's made her this way? I thought university and everything would be a fresh start for her" I admitted as I pulled away, his hands still on my waist

"So did I. We'll get to the bottom of things eventually but right now, we just need to stay strong for Rubes" he stated, taking hold of my hand as he led me to her bedside, sitting down as he perched me on his knee, my arm wrapped around his neck as we watched Ruby sleep

The next morning at 8am…

"It's Case, I'll be back in a minute" Brax informed me, motioning to his ringing phone

I nodded and smiled weakly as I took his seat and watched as he walked out of the room, turning back to Ruby as the door shut behind him…

"Come on baby girl, wake up please" I begged, taking hold of Ruby's hand in mine

"Mum" a voice whispered

I looked up and saw Ruby's eyes were open, fixed on the ceiling…

"Oh baby" I proclaimed "let me go and get a doctor"

Her eyes remained fixated to the ceiling as I rushed out of the room…

"I gotta go Case" I heard Brax inform Casey, hanging up the phone, following me down the corridor

"Babe, what's going on?" he questioned, catching up with me quickly

"Ruby's awake. I need to find a doctor" I informed him as I reached the reception desk

As we'd informed the receptionist on duty Ruby was awake she informed us that there'd be a doctor with Ruby as soon as they could manage. I smiled and we walked back down the corridor to her room…

"How're Sasha and Casey?" I enquired as Brax and I walked back down the corridor, our hands entwined

"They're good, worried about Rubes but I'll ring him later and tell him what's happening. Listen, last night whilst you were sleeping I was thinking, do you think we should get Ruby some sort of counselling? She obviously needs to talk to someone" he suggested

"I think we need to discuss it with her first and take things one day, one step at a time" I admitted, sighing heavily as we went to re-enter the room

He nodded and stopped in his tracks as we reached the doorway, pressing a soft and gentle kiss on my lips…

"What was that for?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Just letting you know I'll always be here, no matter what happens" he informed me

A smile graced my face and I squeezed his hand affectionately before we re-entered the room, a doctor joining us minutes later…

"Hello Miss Buckton, how're you feeling today?" the doctor asked Ruby, checking over her notes

"Terrible. What happened?" she questioned as the nurse entered the room, helping remove the tubes and wires that had been plugged into various machines and easing her up in bed

"You were brought in unconscious Miss Buckton. You'd consumed drugs and alcohol and collapsed. You were lucky to make it" the doctor informed us

"Who found me? Who brought me in?" she asked, glancing at me and Brax

"Dex and April sweetie" I informed her, taking her hand in mine, squeezing it lightly

"I'm so sorry" she proclaimed "I"

"Not now. We'll talk later but for now, you need rest" I stated, keeping her hand in mine

She nodded and turned back to face the doctor as he finished his examination. When he'd done so he jotted some notes down and left the room…

"I'm sorry" she sighed again "how did you find out?"

"The hospital rang at three this morning and we dashed down here" I replied

"I'm sorry" she sighed again, laying her head back into her pillow

"We know you are Rubes but how many more times are you gonna say sorry? Your Mum and me, we're going through hell here trying to keep our new business afloat and you're here insisting on doing pretty messed up things to get what, I don't know, attention?" Brax proclaimed

Both Ruby and I were shocked at his outburst, but I was pleased he'd said it because it's exactly what I'd been thinking, but I was just too scared to say anything…

"I'm sorry" she sighed once more

Brax sighed…

"I'm gonna go and get a coffee" he informed us before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him

"I'll be back in a minute" I stated, leaving the room, following Brax out of the room and down the corridor "can you wait please?"

He sighed and sat down on one of the chairs by the reception, waiting for me to join him which I did moments later…

"Care to explain what all that was about in there?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I know she's your daughter but seeing the pain she's causing you is heartbreaking for me. Charlie, we're newlyweds and we're just setting up a life together, things are meant to be like this" he admitted

"I've got a confession; what you did back there, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I was thinking the same but I was just too scared to say anything" I informed him

"So you're not angry?" I questioned, shocked

"No. I'm flattered and if it's possible, my love for you has grown even more" I replied

I watched as I saw a smile arise on his face as he turned to look at me. I nodded in confirmation as his lips met mine in a soft yet passionate kiss…


	9. Chapter 9

RUBY'S POV:

I'd started counselling sessions a month ago when I was discharged from the hospital and during today's session I'd admitted something massive to my counsellor. Her reaction was as I'd expected, comforting yet persuading, persuading me to tell Charlie which she worked me up to and as I walked to the restaurant to meet her my nerves started to grow…

"I'll see you ladies later" Brax stated as I walked into the restaurant, kissing Charlie goodbye

"Bye" Charlie and I replied in unison as we watched Brax leave the restaurant

"So, how did today's session go then?" she questioned, motioning for me to sit down at a table

"Good thanks. Right, I need to tell you this before I wimp out" I proclaimed

"Okay. What's wrong?" she asked nervously, sitting down opposite me

"The reason I've been acting up so much lately is because in my first term at university I was" I began, inhaling and exhaling as the nerves began to build again and the tears began to form in my eyes "I was raped"

CHARLIE'S POV:

I was speechless as I heard the words fall from Ruby's lips…

"Charlie, can you say something please?" Ruby enquired worriedly

"Why didn't you tell me when it happened? We could've done something. We could've gone to the police and they could've put the animal in prison" I proclaimed

"Charlie, please, don't get angry" she begged, the tears forming in her eyes

"I'm not angry with you baby, don't worry! I'm angry with myself for not seeing the signs because I know them so well" I sighed, pulling her into me, hugging her tightly

"You know them well? How?" she questioned, pulling away from me and raising an eyebrow

"I've had to deal with quite a few rape victims in the past. I should've known" she stated

"Charlie, what're you not telling me?" she asked "come on, I've been honest with you. Can you be honest with me please?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled… "Me and you, we've been through the same experience. At your age I too was raped"

As I'd been with her Ruby couldn't say anything, she just hugged me tightly…

"Let's make a deal, let's never talk of this again, deal?" Ruby questioned, holding out her pinkie finger to me

I nodded and smiled, entwining my pinkie finger with hers...

RUBY'S POV:

Sasha and Casey were away for the weekend so I was staying at the flat with Charlie and Brax and he arrived home as Charlie was leaving for dinner, catching us giggling like schoolgirls in the kitchen…

"You two seem to be getting on better. I take it your counselling session went well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as we set the table

"It went really well thank you. She urged me to be honest which I was, and Charlie was with me too. I can't believe she had to go through that pain on her own" I admitted

"Pain? What pain?" Brax questioned, confused

"Oh nothing" I proclaimed, mentally kicking myself for saying too much

"If you don't tell me I'll just ask your Mum, you know I will. Tell me" he exclaimed

"I can't Brax, I'm sorry. We promised not to talk about it again" I explained

"Hey, everything okay in here?" Charlie asked as she walked back into the room, holding takeaway bags

"It will be when you tell me what Ruby's going on about" Brax stated, raising an eyebrow

"Rubes, can you go and get some drinks from downstairs please?" Charlie asked

I nodded and bit my lip nervously before grabbing my keys and leaving the flat, leaving Charlie and Brax alone…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"So, care to tell me what the hell Rubes was going on about?" Brax asked

"Promise me you won't get angry?" I enquired

"You know I can't do that Charl. Come on, tell me" he begged, taking my hands in his

I removed my hands from his and sat down at the table, him following suit…

"Ruby told me the reason why she's been as she has all this time, and it's because she was raped and I knew I had to be honest with her, the same happened to me when I was her age" I admitted, looking up at his face, trying to gauge his reaction

"So you felt the need to be honest with your daughter but not with your husband? You know how honest I was with you when we first got together. I told you everything about my childhood, no matter how bad it was. You could've told me then" he proclaimed, standing up

"Brax, please, understand why I didn't tell you about this" I begged, standing up

"I can't be here right now" he informed me, diverting around me, grabbing his keys and leaving the flat, slamming the front door behind him

I watched the door shut as the sobs began to rack my body, sending me falling to the floor in a crumpled heap…

RUBY'S POV:

I watched from the doorway of the restaurant, seeing Brax get into his car and drive off. As soon as he'd driven off I left the restaurant, heading upstairs and into the flat, seeing Charlie curled up on the floor, sobbing…

"Charlie, I'm sorry. I thought he would've known" I proclaimed, rushing over to her, hugging her tightly

"I know. I'm not angry. I should've told him, he told me everything and I've just lied" she sighed, her sobs slowly stopping

"Where's he gone?" I asked "do you know?"

"He said he couldn't be here right now. What am I gonna do Rubes? I can't lose him" she proclaimed, the sobs beginning again

"You won't lose him. He loves you too much" I assured her, hugging her tightly

"You didn't see the look in his eyes when I told him I hadn't been honest. It's like he hated me" she admitted

"He can't hate you because he's loved you since day one, believe me when I say that" I informed her

"What am I gonna do Rubes?" she questioned, looking up at me

I sighed, not knowing the answer, hugging her tightly once again…

BRAX'S POV:

I drove and drove, not realising I was heading towards the Bay. As I pulled up by the ocean…

"Brax, what're you doing here? And without Charlie?" Bianca's voice asked as she reached me

"I really don't wanna talk right now if you don't mind" I informed her, stripping off my t-shirt, already having my shorts on as I grabbed my board

"Tough! What's happened?" she questioned, following me down to the sand

"Charl and I have had an argument so I'm taking some time out, that enough for you?" I enquired

"I'll leave you to clear your head" she stated, walking away

"Hang on a sec, B, did you know she'd been raped?" I asked

"You didn't?" she enquired

"Thanks B" I sighed, jogging out into the surf, climbing aboard my board


	10. Chapter 10

After comforting me Ruby had left to go to her room. I could tell she was feeling bad about causing everything that was happening between me and Brax but he was right, I should've told him. I should've been honest with him because that's all he'd been when he told me everything that happened during his childhood…

I walked into the living room and looked at the mantelpiece below the TV, walking over to it I picked up one of mine and Brax's wedding photos, scanning it, stroking the image of Brax. We'd been so happy that day because it's all we'd wanted for ages. What started off as something so meaningless had turned into love and now I was left wondering if it could possibly turn into hate? I was snapped out of my trance by my phone ringing, checking my caller ID I saw it was Bianca…

"Hey B, listen, now's not a very good time" I admitted as I answered her call

"Brax is in the Bay. He's surfing. Why didn't you tell him Charlie?" she asked

"He knows you knew and not him? Oh that just makes everything 100 times worse" I sighed

"I'm sorry. He asked me and I had to be honest" she replied

"I know, I know. Thanks for letting me know" I stated

"You're welcome. So, what happened?" she questioned

"Ruby was raped in her first term at university and that's why she's been acting up so I admitted to her that it happened to me too and then Ruby accidentally admitted to Brax that I'd been through the same pain as her so I had to tell him" I explained

I turned around as I heard a key in the door…

"B, I've gotta go" I informed her as Brax walked in the door, glancing up at me

"Okay, I'll speak to you soon. Bye" she replied, hanging up the phone as I did the same

"Hey, can we talk?" I questioned, walking through the hallway, standing opposite Brax

"I'm gonna shower. James has called in sick so I've gotta cover" he informed me, going to walk away

"Brax! Don't walk away from me. We need to talk" I proclaimed

He turned back and stopped in his tracks, looking at me…

"What about Charlie, hmm? The hurt I'm feeling right now? You want a medal?" he asked

"No, we need to talk about what happened to me and why I didn't tell you" I informed him

"Well there's always time for talking but right now, I don't feel like it. I need to shower" he sighed, continuing to walk down the corridor and into our bedroom

I sighed and turned back into the living room, settling my eyes on the chest of drawers that sat in the corner of the room and was covered in photos of everyone. Brax and I, Ruby, Ruby and I, Casey and Brax, Casey and Sasha, and all of us. I walked over and picked up one of Brax and me, in front of the restaurant when we'd first bought it, before we'd done any renovation. Smiles adorned our faces, my wedding and engagement ring on display as my hand lay on his chest, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I looked at the picture and then down to my finger where my engagement and wedding ring lay, sitting down on the sofa I removed them and placed them on the table next to the photo before walking out of the flat, grabbing my car keys on the way, shutting the door behind me. I drove to the beach, the beach where Brax had proposed to me, the beach where everything had seemed perfect…

BRAX'S POV:

I walked out of the bedroom after getting dressed, expecting to bump into Charlie but she'd gone. I sighed as I walked into the living room, needing to grab some paperwork from the bureau. As I was walking out a glint caught my eye, I turned and looked down at the coffee table, Charlie's engagement and wedding ring lay there along with a picture of us, outside of the restaurant when we'd first bought it. As I realised what she was trying to say to me through doing this I sighed once again and picked up the rings and left the flat, going to work…

"Bianca, what're you doing here?" I asked as Bianca walked into the restaurant that evening

"Rubes rang me. She said I should come and try to talk some sense into you" she informed me

I nodded… "do you want a drink?"

"Please" she replied, playing with one of the beer mats that laid on the bar

After taking a sip… "so, wanna tell me what happened or are you just gonna ruin the best thing that's ever happened to you by not sorting things out?"

"Ruby was raped, that's why she's been acting up so much, and so was Charlie at her age, but I found out when I found out about Ruby. Charlie didn't tell me" I admitted

"And why do you think that is?" Bianca enquired, taking another sip of her drink

"I don't know mate, I really don't. We made a pact to be honest with each other on our wedding day and all the time she was lying to me" I sighed

"She wasn't really lying Brax. You need to think about how she's feeling, how she was feeling. Put yourself in her shoes" she asked

"But I told her everything and I mean everything about how crappy my childhood was and we promised to be honest with each other. Why didn't she tell me then?" he questioned

"Rape's not an easy thing to talk about, even with someone professional. You know what Charlie's like. She's strong, feisty and independent on the outside but inside she's vulnerable and scared" Bianca replied

"But she knows I won't judge her, she knows I won't do anything to hurt her" I sighed

"Still, just have a think. Do you have any idea how terrible she's feeling because she didn't tell you? She thinks you hate her" she informed me

"She thinks that? I could never hate her. I love her" I proclaimed

"Then you need to go and tell her that" Bianca stated

I ran out from behind the bar and kissed Bianca's cheek, thanking her…

"Free drinks on the house for this one tonight" I informed the barman behind the bar as I ran out of the restaurant

As I ran out of the restaurant I saw Charlie's car was parked up so I headed upstairs to the flat, shutting the front door behind me. As I looked from room to room I noticed our bedroom door was shut, stopping in my tracks I inhaled and exhaled before moving towards the door, opening it, seeing Charlie cut a lonely figure laid on the bed, curled up, the light seeping through the curtains from the streetlights. Instead of saying anything I climbed onto the bed beside her and wrapped my arms around her waist, her hands resting over mine…

"I'm sorry" I whispered into her ear, kissing her bare shoulder

"I'm sorry too. You were right, I should've told you" she sighed, her hands squeezing mine gently

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry I pushed you away when we should've sat down and talked" I replied

"I'm sorry I let you. I thought you hated me" she admitted, turning around in my embrace, our eyes meeting for the first time in almost a day

"Charl, you know I could never hate you. I love you too much" I proclaimed

A smile rose on her face as I said those words… "I love you too", and with that, my smile matched hers

Suddenly she pulled out of my embrace…

"What's wrong? Where you going?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"To get my rings. I left them on the coffee table" she informed me

"You mean these rings?" I questioned, pulling them from my pocket

She nodded and smiled widely, bouncing onto the bed, sitting on her knees in front of me, holding out her hand as I placed them back onto her finger…

"Back where they belong" I proclaimed

"And they're never coming off" she informed me

I pulled her towards me and kissed her passionately, laying her down onto the bed sheets below, both of us showing our love for each other in the best way we knew how…


	11. Chapter 11

"Brax, stop it" I chuckled as he pressed kisses from my earlobe down my neck

"I'm guessing you two are back together again?" Ruby asked as she walked into the kitchen

"Yep, well and truly" Brax informed her, smiling as we changed positions so he was leant against the counter, my back against his chest

"About time and oh Brax, can you put a shirt on please?" she questioned, smiling sweetly

He chuckled and walked off into the bedroom…

"I'm gonna have a shower darling" I informed her, kissing her hair as I walked down the hallway and into the bedroom

RUBY'S POV:

Brax walked out of the bedroom a few minutes later, sitting down opposite me…

"So, what have you got planned for your day?" he enquired as he began to butter his toast

"I'm gonna wait for Casey and Sasha to get back and then I need to talk to her, explain why I did what I did. And I'm sorry for what I did to you and my Mum" I replied

"Water under the bridge now okay? Let's talk no more of it" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and smiled in agreement. Sasha and Casey walking in the door as we continued our breakfast…

"What is she doing here?" Casey asked as they entered the kitchen, Sasha cowering back a bit

"She has a name Case and she's here because things have changed since you've been away. I'll leave you to it" he stated, standing up

"No Brax, do you think you could be here please?" I questioned nervously

He nodded and sat back down, motioning for Casey and Sasha to do the same…

"So, what's happened then?" Casey asked, in no mood for small talk

"Go ahead Rubes" Brax pressured me gently, my nerves at boiling point

"First of all I wanna say sorry. I never meant to hurt you as bad as I did Sash, actually at all. Something happened at university and it made me want attention all the time" I admitted

"You got pregnant and had a one night stand?" Casey enquired

"Casey" Brax scolded, shooting his brother an angry glance, Casey stayed silent

"No, but I was" I began again, inhaling and exhaling deeply "I was raped, and it caused me to act up and when I found out about you two I was jealous, and I tried to sabotage the relationship even though I'm happy for the both of you. It's nice to see Casey happy"

"You were raped?" Sasha questioned, shocked at my admission

I nodded and bowed my head, memories flooding back…

"But we've all agreed not to talk about it again okay?" Brax asked, raising an eyebrow

"I'm sorry Rubes" Casey proclaimed, feeling guilty

"It's okay and again, I really am sorry. Do you think we can put this in the past and call it water under the bridge? I'd really like it if we could" I admitted

"I can. I'm so sorry Ruby" Sasha sighed, moving to hug me tightly

"It's okay. I'm sorry too" I replied, hugging her back, pulling away, both of us smiling

CHARLIE'S POV:

I finished getting dressed and walked out into the kitchen to see Casey, Sasha, Brax and Ruby all eating breakfast…

"It all seems very cosy in here. Everything okay? Welcome home you two" I proclaimed, hugging Casey and Sasha

"Thanks Charlie. Everything's good and sorted now" Casey informed me, smiling

"Good. So, who's up for some Christmas shopping later on?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Me" Ruby and Sasha replied in unison, a laugh erupting through all of us

"I'm leaving just after dinner as I'm gonna help Brax with the order" I informed them

"Case can help with that, can't you mate?" Brax asked his little brother

"I don't mind, you guys get off" Casey stated, smiling at us

"Thank you" I proclaimed, kissing Brax gently before rushing off into our bedroom, pulling my shoes onto my feet

Ten minutes later we were in my car and driving off towards the shopping centre on the other side of the city…

"So Charlie, have you decided what you're getting Brax yet?" Sasha asked as we drove

"I was thinking the normal; aftershave, boxers and socks but then I had an amazing idea. I'm buying him a surfboard, but not just any surfboard, it's gonna say "To Brax, Merry Christmas, love from Charlie". What do you guys think?" I enquired

"That's amazing, he'll love it" Ruby proclaimed, smiling

"I agree" Sasha replied "have you guys any idea what I could get Casey?"

We continued our chat on what to get everyone and before we knew it, we were pulling up in the shopping centre car park…

BRAX'S POV:

"So bro, what're you getting Charlie then?" Casey asked me as we unloaded the delivery

"It's already on order. An engraved eternity ring with the date we met, the date we got engaged and the date we got married in it" I replied

"Mate, she'll love it" Casey proclaimed

"What about Sash? What're you getting her?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"A necklace she's been wanting for ages but can't afford" he informed me, smiling

This is just a fill in chapter. Next chapter is Christmas Day and the gang are back in the Bay celebrating with Heath, Bianca, Darcy and Rocco


	12. Chapter 12

"Charlie, how're you gonna hide Brax's present from on the journey back?" Ruby asked me

"It's already in the Bay. I had it delivered there" I informed her, smiling "see, Mother thinks of everything"

Ruby smiled and rolled her eyes before grabbing her bags and taking them down to the car, Sasha and Casey following…

"You ready babe?" Brax questioned as he walked out of our bedroom

"Yep, are you?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow as I grabbed my keys from the table opposite the door

He nodded and kissed me softly before we left the flat, locking the door behind us, us walking down the stairs to the car hand in hand, Sasha, Casey and Ruby all ready to go as Brax and I climbed in the front, Brax driving…

"Let's go" he proclaimed, starting the car engine and driving off

An hour and three quarters later we arrived back in the Bay, pulling into the beach-house Bianca now shared with Irene, Heath, Darcy and Rocco, although Irene wouldn't be there, she'd gone to spend Christmas with her family in Queensland…

BIANCA'S POV:

Darcy had been so excited at the fact that her Uncle Brax and Auntie Charlie were coming to stay that as soon as she heard their car pull up the drive, she rushed outside so quickly even Heath didn't have the time to stop her…

"Hi Darce" I heard Brax proclaim as Heath and I made our way outside to see him pick her up

"Hi you" I greeted Charlie, hugging her tightly as Brax set Darcy back on the ground

"Hi yourself" she replied as we pulled apart, everyone greeting everyone else before we made our way inside, bags in tow

"All unpacked?" I asked as Charlie walked back downstairs and into the kitchen

She smiled and nodded as she stroked Rocco's hair… "Heath and Brax are off for a surf and then they're off to check on Angelo's, you know what Brax is like! Business, business, business and Casey, Ruby and Sasha are off to catch up with Dex and April. What shall we do?"

"I don't know. A glass of wine and a chick flick?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow

"You can have the wine but I can't" I admitted, biting my lip to hide my smirk

"Hang on a sec, what did you just say?" she questioned, shocked as she realised what I'd said

"I can't drink B. I'm pregnant" I informed her, a smile on her face

Still holding Rocco she embraced me tightly, pulling away…

"You can't say anything to Brax yet. He doesn't know" I stated

"Why?" she enquired, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"I'm taking him down to the beach tomorrow and I'm gonna tell him. See, I've already had a scan and I've got the picture. I just want it to be perfect, and then everyone can know" I explained

"And then everyone can know what?" Brax asked, walking down the stairs with Heath, both of them changed into their surf attire

"That both Bianca and I are cooking Christmas dinner this year" I informed him, smiling as I turned to him, shooting Bianca a subtle look

"Okay. We're gonna get off. We'll try not to be too late" he informed me, kissing me gently before leaving the beach-house, Heath following, both of them grabbing their surfboards on the way out


	13. Chapter 13

I smiled to myself as I finished writing Brax's Christmas card with the baby scan inside, writing his name on the envelope, taking it downstairs and placing it in my handbag so he wouldn't see until later tonight…

"Morning guys" I greeted everyone, kissing Brax softly as I sat down next to him

"Do you want pancakes and waffles Auntie Charlie? Bianca and I made them" Darcy asked

"In that case I'd love some, thank you very much" I replied, smiling at her warmly as she passed the plate down to me

"So, what time are you taking Brax to the beach?" Bianca questioned as we cleared up that morning

"Not until later this afternoon. You've not said anything have you?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"No, not even to Heath, and that's hard for me" she replied

"What's hard for you?" Brax asked as he walked into the kitchen, startling us both

"Stop doing that" I proclaimed "Bianca was just on about keeping Heath's Christmas present a secret from him"

He nodded and kissed my cheek, smiling at me as he pulled away…

"I'm gonna go for a surf with Heath and Darce" he informed us

"Don't be back too late. I was thinking maybe later me and you could go for a stroll on the beach?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Sounds good to me" he replied, smiling as he kissed me once more, leaving the beach-house

Later on that afternoon after we said goodbye to everyone Brax and I made our way down to the beach…

"So why did you want me all to myself then Mrs Braxton?" he asked as we walked hand in hand down the beach

"I wanted to give you a present" I informed him "can we sit?"

He nodded and we sat down, me pulling the envelope out of my handbag, handing it to him…

"What's this?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Open it and see" I replied, nudging him playfully as he opened the envelope, smiling at the card

He glanced at me before pulling it open, the scan picture falling out of it, him picking it up, his eyes scanning the writing, and then to me…

"This is some sort of joke right?" he asked, holding the scan up

"No, no joke. We're having a baby. Merry Christmas" I informed him

Brax didn't reply, he just bore his eyes into my own and placed a passionate kiss on my lips…

"I love you Mrs Braxton" he proclaimed

"I love you too Mr Braxton" I mirrored, smiling as he kissed me once again

We stayed at the beach until the sun started to set and then we headed back to the beach-house, Brax not being able to wipe the smile off his face…

"Before we go in, do you think we could keep it to ourselves for now? Just until the three month scan. I wanna make sure everything's okay" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Anything you want" he replied, kissing my lips gently before we walked inside

Later that evening after almost everyone had gone to bed…

"I thought you two would've had some big announcement planned for when you got back. What happened? Did you not tell him?" Bianca enquired as we washed and dried the pots

"I did but we're, well I want to keep it a secret, just until the three month scan so we can make sure everything's okay. You and Brax are the only two people that know and I want it to stay that way, please?" I questioned

"You've got my word. My lips are sealed" she informed me, pretending to zip her lips, making me giggle

"You mind if I steal my wife off you now Mrs Braxton number two?" Brax asked Bianca

"Course I don't. Night you two" she stated, smiling at us as we walked off upstairs

"Bianca knows doesn't she?" Brax asked as we entered our bedroom, shutting the door behind us as I began to climb out of my clothes and into my pyjamas

"She does, I'm sorry" I sighed as I pulled my vest top over my head

"Don't worry. I knew you wouldn't be able to keep it a secret from your best friend" he laughed

I smiled and pulled my pyjama bottoms on, smiling as I climbed into bed, snuggling into his embrace…

"This is the best Christmas present I could ever ask for" he sighed as both of us were nodding off

"Mine too. Night Mr Braxton, I love you" I replied sleepily

"Night Mrs Braxton, I love you too" he mirrored, kissing my hair, both of us falling asleep


	14. Chapter 14

BRAX'S POV:

"Okay, last present" Charlie announced to the group as she stood up and walked to the door

I chuckled as I saw her walk back in, struggling to carry my present…

"Need some help there little lady?" I asked as I moved over to her, taking the present from her

"Thanks" she sighed "go on, open it"

I chuckled once again and stood it up against the worktop, ripping it open…

"Babe, this must've cost a bomb" I proclaimed as I ripped the last of the wrapping paper off, coming face to face with a brand new surfboard

"You're worth every penny. Read the bottom" she stated, motioning to the bottom of the board

"To Brax, Merry Christmas, love from Charlie" I read out, smiling as I pulled her towards me, kissing her passionately "thank you"

"You like?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow as I kept my arm around her waist and hers around mine

"I do, and you like yours?" I asked

"I do" she mirrored, smiling as she pecked my lips one more time before pulling away

CHARLIE'S POV:

After all the presents had been opened everyone went off their separate ways, Casey and Sasha heading to their room, Ruby heading to hers, Brax and Heath heading out for a surf with Darcy and Bianca and I clearing up the mess, ready to start organising the Christmas Day lunch…

"You having a good day so far?" Bianca enquired as we finished clearing the paper and the general mess from the living room

"I am, are you?" I questioned, tying the bin-bag up and placing it by the door, ready to take out

"Yes thanks" she replied, smiling as she began to prep the meal we'd be eating later on

At three pm that afternoon we all sat down to eat, general chit chat and laughter amongst us all. After dinner…

"B, that was fantastic" Brax proclaimed, leaning back in his chair

"I hope you guys have left room for pudding" she stated as she and I began to clear plates

"Bianca, have you met my husband? He always saves room for dessert" I chuckled, winking at Brax to which he shook his head and rolled his eyes

We walked back into the dining room and set everyone's desserts down in front of them. Afterwards…

"I'm gonna go for a lay down" I informed the group, sighing as I stood up

"You okay babe?" Brax asked worriedly, taking a hold of my hand

"I'm fine, just tired" I assured him, smiling as I leant down to kiss him

He nodded and I felt his gaze on my back as I walked up the stairs, shutting the door to behind me as I lay on our bed, shutting my eyes, eventually falling asleep. At half past seven I awoke and walked downstairs, Brax the only one awake, watching coverage of a football game…

"Hey you" I greeted him, perching myself on his lap, kissing his neck gently

"Hey yourself, how you feeling?" he questioned, one of his hands resting on my waist, the other one on my knee

"Much better thanks, how long have this lot been asleep?" I asked

"Only an hour or so. You want some ice cream?" he enquired

"Ooh please. Chocolate if there is any" I replied, standing up so he could move, me taking his space

Brax came back minutes later, handing me a bowl of ice cream with squirty cream on top as he settled himself on the floor between my legs, both of us becoming engrossed in the game…


	15. Chapter 15

"Have you had a good day then baby?" Brax asked as he moved around the bedroom that evening after everyone had gone to bed

"The best and you're the best too. Thank you for my ring, I love it" I sighed as he climbed into the bed, pulling me into him

"You're welcome. Thank you for my board, it must've cost a bomb" he proclaimed

"And you're saying this didn't?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Fair point" he chuckled, kissing my lips gently

I smiled as we pulled away and settled down to sleep. The next morning…

BRAX'S POV:

Charlie was still asleep when I woke so I gently eased her out of my embrace and to her side of the bed, climbing out of the bed myself. Pulling a t-shirt onto my tracksuit bottom clad body I left the room and headed downstairs to make her some breakfast. Half an hour later I'd made her pancakes and waffles with golden syrup and a glass of fresh orange juice I made my way back upstairs and into the bedroom, placing the tray on the bedside table next to her before sitting down in the space of the bed next to her, kissing her lips, then her cheek, moving downwards to her jaw and then her neck…

"Mm, morning" she greeted me sleepily

"Morning" I mirrored, kissing her lips once more as her eyes opened and fluttered shut when our lips touched again

"What's all this?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes and sat up, me standing up, placing the tray onto her knee

"Breakfast in bed" I informed her, moving back round to my side of the bed as she began to tuck in

"You didn't have to do all this for me, thank you" she sighed, placing a gentle kiss on my lips

"You're welcome. So, what do you want to do today?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Nothing. As of right now I'm staying in my pyjamas all day" she informed me, smiling

"I'd love to do the same but Heath and I promised Darcy another surf lesson. We should all make a day of it. She'd love it if you, B, Ruby and everyone came" I suggested

"If the others are up for it then so am I" she replied, smiling as she continued to eat

Later on that morning everyone had finished breakfast and we'd all agreed to make our way down to the beach…

"Damn, I've forgot my sunglasses. I'll be back soon" Charlie proclaimed, standing up, winking at me as she began her walk back up to the beach-house

"I'm gonna go and see what's taking Charlie so long" I informed the rest of the group, standing up and making my own way back to the beach-house

"What took you so long?" she enquired as I walked in the door

"I had to try and make it not look obvious that's what I came back for" I stated, pressing my lips to hers passionately, guiding us backwards and up the stairs and into our room

Half an hour later we headed back to the beach…

"Finally, what took you guys so long?" Bianca questioned as we reached them

"Turns out my sunglasses were in a different bag to the one I thought I'd put them in" Charlie informed her, sitting back down, pulling her book out of her bag

"Mum, please tell me that's not what I think it is" Ruby proclaimed, pointing to Charlie's neck

"Sunglasses my foot" Heath exclaimed, laughing loudly, earning a slap on the arm from Bianca

I smirked as Charlie pulled out her mirror and her foundation, covering up the love bite…

"That's just gross. I'm off for a surf, who's coming?" she sighed, standing up

"By the looks of things your Mum was" Heath replied, laughing at his own joke

I was walking past him to grab my surfboard so hit him around the back of the head as did Bianca…

"Quit the hitting" he exclaimed

"Quit the lurid jokes then" Bianca stated as she lay down, pulling her sunglasses over her eyes

"You gonna come for a surf?" I asked Charlie

"Nah, I'm more than happy to watch my sexy surfer husband" she informed me, smiling

I smiled back and leant down to kiss her softly before making my way into the water, Heath following…


	16. Chapter 16

Brax and Heath had gone to Angelo's early to help set up for the New Year's Eve party due to start at half past six. Bianca and I had just finished getting ready and were about to head down there…

"Charl, you look stunning. Brax isn't gonna be able to keep his hands off you" Bianca proclaimed as I walked out of the bathroom

"That's my plan. You look amazing too" I informed her, smiling widely as I grabbed my clutch bag "where's Darcy?"

"She wasn't feeling too good so her Gran came and picked her up. Have the others gone ahead?" she questioned

"Yep, they went off to meet Dex and April for pre drinks first" I replied, smiling as we left the house, linking arms as we walked the ten minutes to Angelo's

Upon our arrival our beaus were waiting for us by the bar, kissing us separately as Brax handed me an orange juice…

"You can tell everyone else it's a vodka and orange if they ask, and by the way, you look amazing. You know I love you in this dress" he stated as I perched myself on his knee as he sat down on a barstool

"My man really does think of everything doesn't he?" I asked, kissing his neck softly as I took a sip of my drink

By eight pm Angelo's was buzzing, everyone having a good time and awaiting the countdown to midnight…

"Mind if I steal my wife for a dance?" Brax asked Bianca as we sat in a booth, gossiping

"Of course, I might just go and find my man to do the same" Bianca replied, standing up and walking across to the bar as Brax pulled me up to join him on the dance-floor

"I thought you might've been needed at the bar. This place is packed" I proclaimed as his arms wrapped around my waist, mine around his neck as he gently swayed us to the music

"I pay people to look after my customers so I can spend time with my wife and family" he informed me, kissing me gently as we continued to sway to the music

As midnight neared…

"Has everyone got a drink?" Brax asked the now quiet bar as he moved towards me, wrapping his arm around my waist, the TV above the bar on so that the countdown to midnight could begin momentarily

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE. HAPPY NEW YEAR" everyone in the bar proclaimed in unison, cheers erupting as everyone kissed, hugged and continued to enjoy themselves

"Here's to 2012 Mrs Braxton. This is our year, I know it" Brax whispered against my lips as our foreheads touched, his lips pressing down on mine passionately

"I don't doubt it Mr Braxton" I informed him, smiling as we pulled away and mingled with Bianca, Heath, Ruby, Casey and Sasha

BRAX'S POV:

The New Year's Eve party finished up at two am the next morning and as I locked the doors of the restaurant, I walked back upstairs to find Casey, Sasha and Ruby tidying up and Heath walking back from the bar, holding a glass of water in hand…

"Someone went a bit heavy on the champers" he chuckled, handing the glass to Bianca who took a sip

"Take me home" she sighed, placing the glass down on the table

"Anything you say Madam" he replied, easing her up, linking arms with her and guiding her out of the restaurant

"Lock the door behind you Heath" I proclaimed as I walked back over to the bar, joining Charlie as she cashed up

"We did so well baby" she informed me, a wide smile on her face as she began to bag up the money to take into the office safe

I placed a soft kiss on her lips and watched as she walked into the office, appearing moments later, shutting and locking the door behind her…

"Come on guys that can be left till tomorrow. Let's get off home" I stated, wrapping my arm around Charlie's waist, guiding her out from behind the bar

We left the restaurant and locked up behind us and headed home, Heath and Bianca both sprawled out on the sofa, fast asleep…

"Night you guys" Charlie and I sighed as she laid a blanket over them gently

"Come on Mrs Braxton, let's get to bed" I stated, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs

We climbed into bed and snuggled into each other's embrace…

"You had a good night Mr Braxton?" Charlie enquired, stroking Brax's chest softly

"It's been amazing. I've got an amazing family, I've got you and both our businesses are doing amazingly well" I proclaimed

"Good. Have you spoken to Liam?" she asked

"Yep, he said they did as well as Angelo's did, if not better" I informed her

I smiled as she leant up and kissed me softly, snuggling back into me as we fell asleep…


	17. Chapter 17

Two months later and it was time for my three month scan, the date of the scan being the day before Valentine's Day. Brax and I had decided we weren't gonna find out the sex of the baby, we wanted it to be a surprise. I woke up the morning of the scan at half past five, anxious and scared…

"Brax, you awake?" I asked quietly, placing my hand on his shoulder

"Mm, babe, it's half five. Why are you awake?" he questioned sleepily

"I'm scared" I admitted, sitting up in bed, Brax doing the same

"Why're you scared? There's no need to be. Everything's fine" he assured me, wrapping his arm around me, me using his arm as a headrest

"I just can't help it. What if something happens at the scan today? What if we're told something's wrong with our baby? I don't think I could handle it" I sighed, the tears springing to my eyes

"Baby, come here" he exclaimed, pulling me into his t-shirt clad chest "you've got nothing to worry about. You and our baby are healthy and that's the way it's gonna stay, okay? Look at me"

I did as he said and looked up at him and into his eyes, his fingers tilting my chin towards him, his lips pressing onto mine softly and gently, pulling away…

"Try and get some sleep so we can both wake up at a more reasonable hour" he chuckled, pulling me down to lay with him

I woke again at half past seven, Brax nowhere to be seen. I turned over and saw a note with a flower lying on his pillow. I smiled and smelt the flower, smiling even more as I picked up the note that was addressed to me…

"Gone for a surf and then I'm heading to Angelo's. I'll be back to pick you up at 11, and don't worry, everything's fine. I love you x"

I smiled and placed the note and flower on my bedside table before climbing out of bed, heading into the en-suite bathroom to shower and shave and then get dressed, walking downstairs, Ruby, Casey and Sasha all with their heads on the table…

"I'm guessing we've got a few sore heads this morning?" I enquired as I walked into the kitchen, moving around, making myself some breakfast

"Very! Why did we drink so much?" Sasha questioned, sitting up, taking a sip of her water

"I'm never drinking again" Ruby proclaimed "can you pass me the paracaetemol please?"

I chuckled and handed her the packet, Casey and Sasha both taking some after she had too…

"I'm heading to bed. I'll see you guys later" Ruby informed us as she stood up, placing her glass in the sink

"Us too" Sasha stated, her and Casey standing up, following Ruby down the corridor to their room

I laughed and shook my head and began to clear away the breakfast things. After I'd done that and had my breakfast I watched some daytime TV, waiting for Brax to arrive…

"Hey you, ready to go?" he asked

I smiled and nodded, walking into the kitchen, grabbing my handbag from the chair, following him out of the flat and down to his car, him opening the door for me, shutting it behind me as he walked round, opening his door and shutting it, starting the engine as he drove off, both of us in a comfortable silence…

When we arrived at the hospital Brax grabbed us some seats in the waiting area as I went over to the Reception…

"How can I help?" the receptionist asked, raising an eyebrow

"Hi, Charlie Braxton, I have an ultrasound appointment at 11:45" I informed her

"That's fine, take a seat" she replied, smiling at me warmly as I walked back over to Brax

"Everything okay?" he questioned as I took the seat next to him, his hand entwining with mine

"All good. Is the restaurant busy?" I enquired

"Quite, and hopefully as the weather's not too good we should get busier" he replied

"Good" I sighed contentedly, smiling at him as I lay my head on his shoulder, our hands still wrapped together as we waited for my name to be called

Fifteen minutes later we were called, Brax's hand on my lower back as we were led into a private room, the midwife setting up the machine as I eased myself up onto the bed and lifted up my top as instructed, Brax taking the seat next to the bed, wrapping his hand in mine once again…

"Is this your first?" the midwife enquired as she rolled the stick around over my belly

"My second but this one's first" I informed her, smiling as Brax squeezed my hand

"Well here you are" she stated, turning the screen to face us

I looked between the screen and Brax, his eyes fixated on the image in front of him. I smiled widely as I watched his eyes light up as he lifted my hand up, placing a kiss on my knuckle, his eyes never once leaving the screen. After our appointment had finished and we waited in reception for our photos and DVD to be given to us…

"Babe, you okay? You've been quiet since we left the room" I questioned worriedly

"I'm fine, amazing. Everything's perfect, just like I told you" he replied, smiling widely as he pressed his lips to mine passionately

"Alright clever clogs, no need to be so smug!" I proclaimed, hitting him playfully as the midwife approached us, scan pictures and DVD in hand

After we said our thank yous and goodbyes we headed back to the flat. Ruby, Casey and Sasha all awake as we walked in…

"Hey, where've you two been?" Casey asked as Brax grabbed us a bottle of water each from the fridge

"At the hospital" I informed him

"What? Is everything okay?" Ruby questioned worriedly

"Everything's fine, sit down. We've got an announcement to make" Brax replied

"I'm pregnant, and we've just been for our three month scan" I announced, smiling

"Oh my gosh, congratulations" Ruby proclaimed, hugging me tightly, Casey and Sasha doing the same to the both of us

"So you don't mind?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, of course I don't. Can I have a look at the scan photos?" she questioned

"We can go one better, how about a DVD?" Brax suggested, smiling widely as he walked into the living room, taking the disc from the case as he placed it into the DVD player and switched on the TV

I smiled as he moved towards me, wrapping his arm around my waist as he pressed play, the scan appearing on the screen…

"That's amazing" Sasha proclaimed as she, Ruby and Casey sat transfixed at the screen

As we continued to watch the scan Brax kissed my temple, my eyes shutting in contentment…


	18. Chapter 18

VALENTINE'S DAY:

"Happy Valentine's Day baby" Brax greeted me as he walked into the kitchen where I was cooking his breakfast and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too" I mirrored, turning around in his embrace, placing a passionate kiss on his lips

"Where're Sasha and Casey? They're not in their bedroom" he questioned, confused

"They've gone away for the day somewhere" I informed him "I bumped into them first thing"

"So it's just you and me for the entire day seeing as though I've got cover for the restaurant?" he enquired

"I guess so" I replied, smiling as he planted a few gentle kisses on my neck

"Good. I'm just going to get your present" he stated, leaving the room

I chuckled and felt his presence behind me a few minutes later…

"Close your eyes and turn around" he informed me

I did as he said…

"Open" he whispered

I did so and smiled as he held a jewellery box in the palm of his hand. I took it from him and opened it…

"Brax, it's gorgeous. Thank you" I proclaimed, kissing his lips softly but passionately

"You're welcome. It's to match your ring, see" he stated, showing me the engraving on the necklace

I kissed him once more and handed it to him, turning away from him so he could place it around my neck…

"So, where's mine?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as I turned back to face him

"Hang on a minute" I proclaimed, chuckling as I moved to where my handbag was, pulling a box out

I watched as his facial expression changed. I'd bought him a Rolex watch, one he'd been after for ages…

"Check the back" I stated, biting my lip nervously

"Great minds think alike" he informed me, kissing my lips softly as he looked up at me and smiled

"Yes they do. Now, breakfast" I replied, turning around to serve up our breakfasts

BRAX'S POV:

Later on that evening I arrived at Angelo's to see Amanda, one of the waitresses finishing setting up the restaurant for mine and Charlie's Valentine's meal…

"Thank you Amanda. Charlie's gonna love it" I informed her as I walked in

"You're welcome. Good. Enjoy your evening. I'll see you tomorrow" she replied

I nodded and watched as she walked out and sat down, awaiting Charlie's arrival…

CHARLIE'S POV:

I walked out of the bedroom and spotted a note on the fridge…

"Sorry babe. Amanda's rang in sick so I've had to go and help out downstairs. Come down and I'll get you some dinner xx"

I sighed and grabbed my keys and left the flat and walked downstairs. As I looked through the doors to the restaurant I stopped and smiled, seeing Brax was the only one in there…

"What is all this?" I asked as he came over to the door and opened it for me

"Happy Valentine's Day. Dinner is served" he informed me, motioning to the table

"You didn't do all this did you?" I questioned

"No. Amanda did but I told her I wanted" he replied, following me over to the table

I smiled and sat down as he sat opposite me. After a dinner of cheese and onion mini quiches, smoked haddock and vegetables and chocolate fudge cake and ice cream I moved to Brax's side of the table…

"Thank you for all this" I proclaimed as I perched myself on his knee

"You're welcome" he replied as our lips met softly, growing more passionate

"If this is gonna happen we're gonna have to go somewhere more private" I informed him as his hand began to creep up under my dress "I hear there's a comfortable sofa in the back?"

"How about a hotel room?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow as he reached over to the table behind us and handed me a key-card

"The Four Seasons? Brax" I sighed, tears welling up in my eyes

"Don't cry baby" he proclaimed worriedly

"No, they're happy tears. You're spoiling me" I admitted "let's go"

He smiled and stood us both, taking my hand as we left the restaurant and locked up, stepping into his car and driving off, arriving at the hotel twenty minutes later, checking in, starting our make out session in the lift, pulling away reluctantly as the lift dinged, informing us we were at our floor. We rushed down the corridor to the room and Brax slipped the key-card into the door, opening it, letting me in first as he walked in after me, pressing me up against the wall and his lips against mine before the door had even shut…


	19. Chapter 19

A month and a half later and things were still going swimmingly. Casey and Sasha had got their own place and we'd help them move, both restaurants were doing great and things between Brax and I were going amazing. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. That night Brax and I were snuggled up in front of the TV as he'd finished work early when I felt something I couldn't believe I'd felt. Sitting up out of Brax's embrace, I waited for it to happen again, and it did. Our baby was kicking…

"Charl, what's the matter?" Brax asked worriedly, sitting up as I did the same

"Nothing, nothing at all. Feel this" I stated, taking his hand, placing it on my bump

"That's amazing" he proclaimed "hello little one"

"I guess he or she likes the sound of their Daddy's voice. Great" I sighed, laughing lightly

"Cheeky" he replied, feigning shock as he pulled me into him, kissing me passionately

I smiled as we both went back to watching the TV, neither of us moving our hands from my bump, the baby continuing to kick for a little while and then going to sleep…

"I guess now baby's asleep that's my cue to as well. You coming?" I questioned as I stood up

"I'm just gonna finish watching the end of this and then I'll be in" he informed me, leaning up to kiss me

I nodded and smiled before walking down the hallway and into our bedroom, shutting the door to behind me as I undressed and got into my pyjamas before walking into the bathroom, washing my face and brushing my teeth, Brax joining me as I climbed into bed…

"I thought you were watching the end of that programme?" I enquired, confused as I watched him begin to strip ready to climb into bed beside me

"I was but the ending was boring" he informed me, smiling as he climbed into bed beside me, pulling me into him

The next morning I awoke after Brax, I could hear him moving about in the kitchen and then he moved back down the corridor to our room, opening and closing the door…

"Breakfast in bed" he announced, placing a tray on my knee

"You didn't have to. Thank you" I replied, kissing him lightly as I sat up

"You're welcome. Look, I've gotta go and help unload one of the deliveries. You're still coming down for dinner right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and smiled as I tucked into my breakfast, him kissing my temple before saying his goodbyes and leaving the apartment. After finishing my breakfast I dressed and went out into the kitchen to wash up my breakfast things before continuing to tidy the rest of the apartment. As I moved around the living room I put my Jessie J album on and as I continued to move around, the baby started to kick again…

"Least you've good taste baby. Don't think Daddy will be very happy though" I laughed as I continued to tidy the living room

At dinnertime I finished my tidying and made my way down to the restaurant to be greeted by Brax, Ruby, Sasha and Casey…

"Rubes, what're you doing here?" I asked, hugging my daughter tightly

"I've got a long weekend so I thought I'd come back for a few days. How's my Mum and baby sister?" she questioned, placing her hand on my bump

"Or brother Miss, don't forget that" Brax interjected from behind the bar

I smiled at him as I walked over, him smiling back as he handed me an orange juice as I took a seat at the bar…

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know, our baby likes Jessie J" I informed him, smirking as I took a sip of my orange juice

"You had it on whilst you were cleaning didn't you?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"What? It's my jam! I always have it on when I clean" I proclaimed, setting my drink down on the bar

"Our baby is gonna have terrible music taste. We need to go driving one day so he or she can have a choice as to what music they listen to" Brax stated

"Well we need to start baby shopping and organising the nursery soon. Can you take the day off tomorrow?" I asked

He nodded and smiled before I smiled back as he leant over the bar to kiss me, walking into the kitchen to organise my lunch. After I'd finished and Ruby, Casey and Sasha had all felt the baby kick Ruby and I headed back upstairs to the apartment to get her settled in…

"You don't mind me staying do you?" she questioned as we organised dinner that evening

"No, of course we don't. Why would you think that?" I asked, shocked

"You've got another baby on the way and Casey and Sasha have moved out. Maybe I should find my own place for things like this?" she suggested

"You'll be paying rent on somewhere you're not even gonna be living in. You stay here, that's it" I replied, continuing to cut the vegetables

"Thanks. It's nice to see you smiling" she admitted, sitting down at the table

"I'm smiling because I'm happy. I've got you, this one on the way, Brax and two successful businesses. Life's perfect right now" I sighed contentedly

Ruby smiled and I turned back to preparing dinner for us all, Brax entering as I began to serve up…

"Ah, just in time" I proclaimed as he kissed me gently, giving Ruby a kiss on the cheek

"What're we having?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Cottage pie with profiteroles and ice cream for afters" I informed him as I placed his plate in front of him, doing the same for Ruby and then sitting down to eat my own

"You guys go and relax, I'll tidy up" Ruby informed us after we'd finished our meal, shooing us out of the kitchen and into the living room

"Thanks Rubes" I chuckled lightly, following Brax into the living room, both of us settling on the sofa

"What do you wanna watch?" he enquired as he went through all the TV channels we had

"I don't know, whatever you want" I replied, covering my mouth with my hand as I yawned

He smiled and kissed my forehead before I settled down his embrace, soon falling asleep…

RUBY'S POV:

I walked into the living room, a cup of tea for Charlie in one hand and a cup of tea for Brax in the other. As I walked in I saw Charlie was asleep and Brax was watching TV…

"Did you know she's fast off?" I questioned, motioning to Charlie

"Yea I did. So, how you doing? Everything okay with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Everything's great thanks" I replied, smiling as I took a sip of my drink

"Good. Listen Rubes, I just wanna say I'm sorry about what I said to you at the hospital, I shouldn't have" he stated, sighing heavily

"Don't worry. I needed it, I know that now. Thank you for taking such good care of my Mum" I proclaimed "she's never been happier"

"And neither have I. I honestly thought when we were in the Bay life would turn out like this" he admitted, reaching forward gently to pick up his cup of tea

I smiled as he smiled back, both of us continuing to watch TV…


	20. Chapter 20

"Brax" Charlie moaned as I stood in the en-suite bathroom, getting myself organised for the day of baby shopping ahead of us

"What's the matter babe?" I questioned, moving to stand in the doorway so I could see her

"Nothing fits anymore! I'm fat, frumpy and fat" she sighed

I chuckled lightly and rolled my eyes before walking over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind, laying my hands on her burgeoning stomach…

"Look at me" I stated, motioning for her to raise her head so our eyes could meet in the mirror "you are nothing but beautiful, and to me you're even more beautiful because you're carrying our child"

"Damn hormones" she whispered, sniffing back her tears as she grabbed a tissue from her dressing table

"Whatever you wear, you'll look gorgeous in so hurry up so we can get going" I proclaimed

She chuckled, sniffed and nodded as I kissed the back of her head before walking into the en-suite again, finishing off getting ready as Charlie got herself dressed. I walked back into the bedroom five minutes later and Charlie had changed into a light pink dress and some sandals, grabbing her handbag from the back of the chair as she noticed my presence in the room, looking up at me and smiling as I smiled back, holding out my hand to her which she took as I led us from the bedroom and out into the hallway as we said our goodbyes to Ruby and left the flat, climbing into my car and driving to the shopping centre, ready to start our day of baby shopping…

Two hours later and we left Mothercare after buying pretty much everything in the shop, most of it getting delivered to the flat the next day…

"If we're getting the stuff delivered, how come my hands are still full of bags?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as we headed back to the car park

"Search me" she chuckled as I placed the bags down and unlocked the car, opening the boot

"I'd love to, but not in such a public place Mrs Braxton. How about we go for a drive and see where we end up?" I suggested

"Sounds good" she replied, smiling widely as she climbed into the passenger's seat, fastening her seatbelt as I climbed in and started the engine, fastening my seatbelt too

Later on that evening we headed home, Ruby greeting us as we returned…

"Hey, where've you guys been all day?" she enquired, raising an eyebrow

"We went shopping and then we went for some lunch and to the beach. How's your day been?" Charlie asked her as we plonked ourselves down in the living room

"Good. Oh Brax, before I forget, Jess rang and she said there's a problem with one of the beer pumps. She said it's not too urgent but if you can go and look as soon as you can" Ruby informed me

"I'll go now if you're gonna be okay? You want anything before I go?" I questioned

"Just a kiss" she replied, smiling widely as I stood up and leant over her, kissing her softly

"Cut it out you two! Who's up for Chinese?" Ruby enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Me. I'm starving" Charlie proclaimed, following Ruby into the kitchen to look at the menu

I chuckled and grabbed my keys, walking out of the flat and down to the restaurant. An hour later I re-entered the flat…

"Hey, so, is it fixable?" Charlie asked as I walked into the kitchen, grabbing my dinner too

"Only if it's replaced" I sighed, walking into the living room to join them "we're not watching this, no way"

"Brax, if you change this channel I swear to God" Ruby proclaimed

"You can't expect me to sit through Bridget Jones" I sighed, raising an eyebrow

"We can and you're going to, if you wanna get lucky tonight" Charlie replied, whispering the last bit into my ear

I sighed and gave in, setting the remote back down on the coffee table as I ate my dinner, the movie finishing an hour later. The three of us then watched the news before heading to bed…

"Thank you for watching the film" Charlie stated as she climbed into bed, moving so she could straddle me

"I would've switched over if I hadn't had such a tempting offer" I admitted

"Oh really, and what offer was that?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Well, a very sexy lady said if I were to watch the film I'd be getting lucky" I replied

"Oh really? Sexy huh? I have some competition do I?" she asked

I smirked and pressed my lips against hers, pulling her into me so our chests pressed against each others, Charlie moaned as my lips left hers and made their way from her jaw down her neck to the valley of her breasts where her nightdress begun. As she was pregnant the material clung to her curves in all the right places, just like it always had. I rolled her off of me so she was lying against the bed sheets, her lips meeting my bare chest as I continued my kisses down her body, finally reaching the bottom of her nightdress, lifting it up and over her head, it falling to the floor...

"See, I told you that you were beautiful" I whispered against her lips, pressing our lips together so suppress both our moans as I entered her, beginning to thrust

Our lips parted and her mouth began to suck on the skin of my collarbone, my thrusts quickening as she continued to suck at the skin just below my Blood and Sand tattoo. Her head fell back against the pillow and her eyes shut as we both neared our releases, me spilling into her first, her finishing after, sighing heavily as I rolled off of her, pulling her into me…

"Thank you" she whispered, kissing my shoulder as she snuggled into me


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up the next morning, Brax nowhere to be seen. As I climbed out of bed and pulled my dressing gown around my body I heard faint music coming from our spare room. As I walked out into the hallway I saw the door was shut, confused I opened it and saw Brax painting away…

"Morning you, what're you doing?" I questioned

"Morning, I didn't wake you did I?" he asked worriedly, placing his paintbrush down

"No, what is all this?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow as I stepped towards him, his arms immediately going around my waist

"I thought I'd start painting and getting the nursery sorted because later on, the delivery's gonna be here and we need to be organised. Why don't you go and relax and I'll make us a cup of tea? I'm due a break" he suggested

"What time have you been at this since?" I asked, his arms leaving my waist

"Half five, six o clock I think. I couldn't sleep" he informed me, both of us leaving the spare room and walking into the kitchen

"You should've woken me up. I could've helped" I proclaimed

"You need your rest and that's exactly what you're gonna have. What do you want for breakfast?" he enquired

"Just some toast please, and an orange juice" I replied, smiling as I walked into the living room

The delivery arrived at three o clock that afternoon and luckily, just as it did, Brax had finished the painting. Casey and Sasha were over so he helped Brax bring everything from the hallway into the bedroom…

"Do you guys want a beer?" I asked as they began to put the cot together

"Please" they replied in unison, making me smile as I walked off into the kitchen, bringing their beers to them moments later

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I questioned as I stood in the doorway

"Nothing at all. Go and relax" Brax stated, standing up, kissing me gently before shooing me out into the living room

I chuckled and joined Sasha on the couch where she was watching Don't Tell The Bride…

"Hey, how's everything?" she greeted me as I sat down next to her

"Good thanks, how's things with you?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Good thank you" she informed me, smiling

We sat in a comfortable silence and continued to watch TV, Brax and Casey re-entering the room an hour and a half later…

"What happened?" I questioned worriedly as Brax held a cold compress to his thumb

"This idiot thought it'd be funny to hammer my thumb" he informed me, motioning to Casey

"Are you okay? Let me have a look" I proclaimed, removing the cold compress

"Don't worry babe, it'll only bruise. I'll be fine" he informed me "a kiss would make me feel better though"

"It would now would it?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

He nodded, giving me the puppy dog eyes he knew I couldn't resist and smirked as I moved towards him, placing my lips over his gently. When I pulled away…

"Are you guys staying for dinner? Brax and I are having Chinese" I asked as I snuggled into him

They glanced at each other and nodded, smiling. Later on that evening after Casey and Sasha had left, I stood outside the spare room, now the nursery…

"What's the matter baby?" Brax questioned, kissing my neck softly

"I can't believe any of this is happening. In a matter of months we're gonna be parents" I admitted, turning around in his embrace

"I know, and even though it's damn scary I can't wait. There's no other person I want any of this with" he informed me

I smiled and as he said that, my worries disappeared…

"Don't worry about anything. Everything, and I mean everything is gonna be okay. I promise" he assured me, placing his lips over mine gently


	22. Chapter 22

To my amazing readers, thank you all for your loyal and undying support. You're fantastic. So sorry I've not posted anything in the last few days, my laptop decided to go and give up working after a year of ownership so I had to buy a new one, which cost me everything on my laptop. My stories, good job they're backed up on Tumblr and on here, my music, my writing playlist. Anyway, enough about that, I'm back and raring to go. Enjoy this chapter!...

"Brax, where're we going?" I asked as we left the flat that morning and walked down to his car, him opening the door for me so I could step in

"You won't find out until we get there but don't worry, you'll love it" he informed me

I smiled and watched as he walked round to the driver's side and climbed in, shutting his door, fastening his seatbelt and started the engine, driving off into the stream of traffic as we headed out of the city…

"Music?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he flitted through his CD selection, selecting some Kings Of Leon

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, knowing that he was only testing to see whether the baby liked his taste in music as well as mine…

"So, anything?" he asked as he continued to drive

"No, not a thing" I replied, sighing heavily as the baby began to kick

"Mrs Braxton, you're forgetting how well I know you and I know when you're lying so I'll ask you again, anything?" he enquired

"I hate you" I proclaimed, folding my arms across my chest

"This one's got good taste in music, and then there's Jessie J" he laughed, laying his hand across my stomach

"Babe, you just need to admit that Jessie's fantastic. Don't think I haven't heard you singing Price Tag in the shower" I stated, raising an eyebrow

"You have not" he exclaimed, shocked at my statement

"Mr Braxton, you're forgetting how well I know you and I know when you're lying so I'll ask you again, have you or have you not sang to Jessie J in the shower?" I asked, smirking

"Yes, but only once and the only reason I sang that is because you'd had it on when you were making us breakfast" he stated

I nodded and chuckled, shutting my eyes as we continued to drive. An hour later we arrived at our destination…

"Where are we?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as we climbed out of the car

"Shelly Beach. I thought we'd stop and have a picnic" he informed me, grabbing a picnic hamper from the boot

"When did you do all this?" I enquired, shocked as we walked down

"Rubes helped me when you were in the shower" he replied, smiling as I placed my lips on his, kissing him gently

"This is perfect" I sighed contentedly, laying my head on his arm as we walked down to the sand, finding a spot overlooking the water and the scenery

When we arrived back at the apartment…

"Hey, did you have a good day?" Ruby questioned as we walked into the kitchen

"We did. Thank you for helping Brax with all the preparations" I replied, kissing her hair as she put her pen down, shutting her book

"You're welcome. So, you guys aren't hungry?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"No but if you are I can make you something whilst you carry on studying. We don't wanna disturb you" I admitted worriedly

"You're not, don't worry about it. I've done enough for today" she replied

"So you want some dinner? I can cook you a veggie grill?" I suggested

"No. I should really be getting organised anyway" she informed us

"Ready? I didn't think you were going back to university till Tuesday?" I enquired

"I'm not but I've got a date. He's meeting me downstairs in half an hour" she stated

"A date? With who?" Brax interjected, raising an eyebrow

"No one you know. I met him at university and he seems like a cool guy" she sighed

"Maybe I should come downstairs and keep an eye on him, just in case he tries anything?" he suggested, glancing to me

"Don't you think about it! I know you're my step-dad but I can look after myself thank you very much" she proclaimed, clearing up her things

"I need to go down and sort out the takings for the bank tomorrow so I'll be there anyway, whether you like it or not" he informed her, smiling as he left the room

"Charlie, please. I know what he's like" she sighed, turning to me

"There's nothing I can do darling. He's protective of you, you know that" I replied

"Can you not bribe him with sex or something? Just until we've left" she enquired

"Ruby Buckton" I proclaimed "no I can't, if he's got things to do then he's got things to do. Business is business with him; you know that as well as I do"

She sighed and continued clearing away her things, leaving the room as Brax walked back in…

"I won't be too long" he informed me, kissing my lips softly as he walked over to me

I nodded… "try not to embarrass Rubes too much okay. She likes this guy"

"I won't but if he tries it on, I swear to God he'll live to regret it" he proclaimed

"At least he'll live" I chuckled, kissing his lips again before he left the apartment, heading downstairs


	23. Chapter 23

As I entered the restaurant I saw Ruby and her date sat in one of the corner booths, talking. I smiled and walked to the bar, grabbing the accounts book from the side of the till…

"Keep an eye on that guy and let me know if he tries anything with Rubes, okay?" I asked Jessica as she walked back behind the bar having taken a table their drinks

She nodded and I nodded before disappearing into the office, shutting the door to behind me. Half an hour later I re-entered the restaurant, Ruby's date at the bar…

"What can I get you mate?" I questioned, walking over to where he was stood

"A beer and a vodka and coke please" he informed me, pulling out his wallet

"These are on me. Rubes is a friend" I stated, motioning for him to put his wallet away

"Oh right, thanks" he sighed as I handed him his drinks and watched as he walked back over to their table

Closing time came and Ruby and her date left the restaurant…

RUBY'S POV:

Things were going good between me and Jonathon. He'd paid for dinner and was being a real gentleman, until we walked out into the street. He stopped us in the middle of the street and kissed me passionately, backing me up against the wall…

"Easy tiger" I proclaimed, pushing him away

"Come on, you've been wanting this all night" he stated, moving towards me

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but I haven't. I'm not one to sleep with someone on the first date" I explained, pushing him away again

"How about you make an exception just this one?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"No, I'm okay. Really" I sighed

BRAX'S POV:

I'd finished cashing up and had left Jessica and Danny to close up. As I left the restaurant I heard Ruby's voice…

"No, get off me. If you touch me I'll scream" she proclaimed

I looked around and saw her date was dragging her down the alleyway. I followed them…

"What the hell do you think you're doing? She said no" I exclaimed, pushing him up against the wall

"Chill out mate. I was only having a laugh" he stated, trying to push me off him

"Doesn't seem like much fun to me. Go home Rubes, and get your Mum to call the police" I informed her

"Hang on a sec, this guy's your Dad? Why didn't you say anything you silly bitch?" he questioned

"What did you just call her?" I asked, pushing him against the wall even more

"I didn't mean it mate, I'm sorry. Look, there's no need to call the police. If you let me go I'll go, I promise. You'll never see or hear from me again" he informed us

"Brax, please, I believe him. Let him go" Ruby begged

"You be thankful I'm not that sort of guy anymore. If I so much as catch you around here again you won't be so lucky. Now go, disappear" I replied, moving away from him, letting him leave the alleyway

As he left Ruby ran to me and I hugged her tightly…

"Come on, let's get you home" I sighed, leaving the alleyway, heading back to the apartment

CHARLIE'S POV:

Brax and Ruby entered the apartment together, Brax greeting me with a kiss as he walked into the living room…

"Hey Rubes, how did your date go?" I asked as she kicked her shoes off and sat down in the chair

"Don't ask" she sighed

I looked up at Brax who was stood watching me, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. He gave me a "I'll tell you later" look and I nodded, smiling as he leant down and kissed me again. That night I lay in bed, waiting for him to re-enter the room from the en-suite…

"So, what happened?" I asked as I shut my book and he began to dry

"The guy Ruby went on a date with. He tried it on. If I hadn't of been there the same thing would've happened to her again" he informed me

"You're joking? Is she okay? I better go and see her" I proclaimed, going to climb out of bed

"Charl, leave it. It's sorted now and I'm sure she'd rather just forget about it than talk about it" he stated, pulling me back to the bed

I nodded and sighed as he climbed into bed, pulling me into him, laying my head on his chest...

"Thank you for saving her" I whispered, leaning up to kiss his lips gently

"You know I'd do it for both you and her, always" he replied, kissing my hair


	24. Chapter 24

"Rubes, what's the point in having a baby shower if my best friend's not gonna be there?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at my daughter who sat opposite me at the kitchen table

"C'mon Charlie, it'll be fun. There'll be me, Sasha, Jessica, Hannah and some of the others from the restaurant. You don't always need B there to have a good time" she sighed, taking a sip of her coffee

"But it won't feel right not having her there. She's my best friend. I organised her baby shower for crying out loud" I proclaimed

"Hey, what's with the raised voices so early in the morning?" Brax asked, walking out of our bedroom and into the kitchen where Ruby and I sat

"Rubes wants me to have a baby shower but I'm saying no. I'm not doing it, not without Bianca there" I informed him

"Charlie, it'll be fun and it'll be the last bit of fun you do have for a while. You should make the most of it" he replied, sitting down in between Ruby and I

"You think it's a good idea? Seriously?" I enquired, shocked

"I do. Go ahead Rubes. Start planning. You can have it at Charlie's" he informed her

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she proclaimed, hugging Brax tightly and kissing his cheek

"You're welcome" he chuckled as she dashed out of the apartment

I glanced at him and raised my eyebrows…

"What?" he asked, feigning ignorance

I sighed and rolled my eyes, walking into the living room to watch TV…

RUBY'S POV:

I was downstairs in the restaurant with Jessica and Hannah when Brax entered…

"What's with the smirk? You didn't end up telling her Bianca and the others were coming did you?" I asked

"No, of course I didn't. So, how's the planning going?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he walked behind the bar

"I think everything's pretty much done. Food's organised, cake's organised, balloons are organised, music's organised, guests are organised" I stated, checking my list of tasks

He nodded and smiled before heading into the office to do some paperwork…

CHARLIE'S POV:

I switched off the TV after Don't Tell The Bride finished and walked into the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of orange juice. As I shut the fridge again Ruby walked into the kitchen, smiling at me…

"Don't think you've changed my mind" I informed her, sitting down at the kitchen table

"Just make sure tomorrow afternoon you're downstairs at 3pm and don't be late" she stated

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I took a sip of my drink, watching as she walked out of the room. The next day at 2:55 I left the apartment and headed downstairs to the restaurant…

"Everyone, she's coming" Ruby proclaimed

"Should we hide?" Bianca questioned

"Yep, get behind the bar" she replied

They nodded and did as Ruby said, Charlie walking into the restaurant as they crouched down…

"Well, I'm here. Let's get this party started" I sighed

"You could seem a little more upbeat" Ruby replied, handing me a glass of orange juice

"Sorry. I just miss Bianca and the others. You did have to have this song on didn't you?" I questioned, listening to the Spice Girls, Wannabe playing over the speakers

"Well there's some people here who wanted to celebrate with you actually" Ruby informed me "you can come out now you guys"

I watched as Bianca popped up from behind the bar, then Leah, then Irene and then Roo…

"How? Ruby only started organising all this yesterday" I proclaimed, shocked as my friends walked over to me

"That's the beauty of it. She's been organising it for weeks" Bianca informed me, hugging me tightly

"You sneaky little so and so. Did Brax know all about it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

Ruby smiled and nodded as I continued to greet the others and we all got drinks. I rolled my eyes and sat down at a table, the others joining me as we began to catch up. By half past six that evening people had began to leave and I yawned, kicking my heels off and placing my feet onto the chair opposite me…

"So, have you had a good afternoon?" Ruby asked as she joined me at the table

"I have. Thank you so much, and thank you for getting the girls here" I proclaimed, reaching over to hug her

"You're welcome. We better start getting cleared away. I promised Brax we'd be done and out by opening time" she informed me, disappearing away from the table to Jessica and Hannah

I smiled as Bianca, Leah, Irene and Roo came over to me, joining me at the table…

"So, have you ladies had a good day?" I questioned

"Shouldn't we be asking you that girlie?" Irene asked, raising an eyebrow

"I guess so and my answer is yes, it's been perfect, especially with you guys here. I miss you" I admitted, sighing as the tears began to raise in my eyes

"No tears Missy" Bianca exclaimed, throwing a napkin in my direction

"Sorry, it's my stupid hormones. You should know better than anyone" I chuckled

"That's true, I should" she replied, laughing as she took a sip of her champagne

"Ugh, and I miss drinking too" I huffed, draining the last of my orange juice

Bianca smiled at me and we continued to converse until Jessica, Ruby, Hannah and Sasha had cleared up and we were ready to leave…

"Today's been lovely, thank you so much for coming" I stated as I hugged the four goodbye as they climbed into Leah's car to head back to the Bay

"You're welcome. We'll call you when we're home, and make sure you call us when baby Braxton arrives" Bianca replied as she climbed into the passenger seat

"Don't worry, I will. Bye" I proclaimed, standing on the path as Leah started her engine and began to drive off

I sighed and turned to Ruby and Sasha who were holding all my gifts…

"Brax is gonna go mental when he sees this lot" I informed them as we made our way back round to the apartment

"Oh well" Ruby replied as I grabbed my keys from my clutch bag and unlocked the door, letting them in first

"No way. I knew this baby shower was a bad idea" Brax proclaimed as we walked in "we've already got this stuff"

"Well now we've got extra. Stop moaning" I replied, kissing his cheek as I walked into the kitchen

"So, did you ladies have a nice afternoon?" he questioned, following us into the kitchen

"We did thank you very much. Nice secret keeping too Mr Braxton" I informed him, raising an eyebrow at him

"I don't know what you're talking about" he stated

"So you didn't know that Bianca, Leah, Irene and Roo were coming, no?" I asked

"No, but I'm glad they did. I better get back down to the restaurant to see if you've left it tidy. I'll see you later" he informed me, kissing my lips softly

I smiled and watched as he left the apartment and headed downstairs, Sasha, Ruby and I flopping out on the sofa for the rest of the evening…


	25. Chapter 25

Hi guys. Just wanna say a massive thank you again to everyone who loves this story as much as I do and takes the time to write such lovely reviews. When I open up my emails and see that this story has got a review it makes me smile. Now, I need your help, normally I'm good at coming up with baby names but for baby Braxton I've no idea, so that's where you guys come in, either leave me a message on here, in or separate from your review or tweet me, lauras1992x. Thank you, and enjoy this chapter!

"Now Sash and Case will be here soon to keep you company just in case anything happens. God knows I've tried to rearrange this meeting so many times" Brax proclaimed as he rushed around the living room that morning, collecting his paperwork for the day ahead

"Hey. Will you just chill already? I know I'm nearing my due date but you don't have to worry. Our two businesses is what's gonna keep you, me and our baby going" I stated, smiling reassuringly

"I know it is. I just hate leaving you. Are you sure you're gonna be okay till they get here?" he asked, grabbing his keys from the mantelpiece

"I'll be fine" I replied "now stop worrying and go or you'll be late"

I followed him to the door as he kissed me goodbye and left. I smiled and shook my head, shutting the door behind me, making myself comfortable on the sofa for the day ahead, Casey and Sasha arriving not long later…

"Hey Charlie, you up for a mid morning treat?" Casey questioned from the kitchen

"Depends what that mid morning treat is?" I enquired, turning so I could see he and Sasha stood in the kitchen organising their shopping bags

"We were grocery shopping and Sasha had to buy you this" he informed me, walking into the living room

"A bag's my mid morning treat? Wow, thanks guys" I chuckled, rolling my eyes

They both chuckled and handed me the bag. I set it down on my knee and opened it…

"Sasha Walker you know me far too well" I proclaimed "Casey, grab me a spoon"

"Do you not even want a bowl?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Spoon, now" I exclaimed, holding out my hand

He rushed into the kitchen and grabbed me a spoon from the drawer and I immediately tucked into the ice cream…

"Thank you" I proclaimed through a mouthful

"You're welcome. So, what do you wanna do today?" Sasha asked, sitting down next to me

"Sit here and eat gallons of this" I informed her "no, I need to run some errands so do you mind driving me about?"

"No, course not. Brax has asked if Case will run the restaurant at lunchtime so we'll go then, deal?" she questioned

"Deal" I replied, smiling as I continued to eat my ice cream

Lunchtime came and the three of us left the apartment, Casey and Sasha kissing goodbye as we stopped at her car and he walked into the restaurant and we climbed into her car, driving into the City…

"Where to next?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"The bank, normally Brax would be doing it but seeing as though he's in meetings all day I'm doing it" I explained, heading towards the bank, Sasha following

An hour and a bit later we were done and leaving, heading back to the apartment…

"Woah" I exclaimed as we stopped at some traffic lights

"Charlie, you okay?" Sasha questioned worriedly

"I think my waters have just broke. I need to get to a hospital" I informed her

"Okay, just keep calm and keep breathing. We'll be there as soon as we can" she replied

I nodded and continued to breathe in and out, just like the midwife at the antenatal classes had told me to do. Half an hour later we arrived at the hospital, Sasha pulling up in the emergency bay and escorting me into the hospital…

"Sasha, don't leave me, please" I begged, grabbing hold of her hand

"I'll be back, I promise. I just need to go and move my car" she informed me "I'll call Casey and get him to get in touch with Brax"

I nodded as I was sat in a wheelchair and wheeled off towards our pre booked hospital room…

"How you feeling?" Sasha enquired as she walked into the room ten minutes later

"Okay. They've given me some pain relief and the nurse has just been to examine me. Where's Casey?" I questioned, lying back in the bed

"He's on his way with your bags but he can't get a hold of Brax. He's leaving messages but because he's in meetings he's not picking up" she informed me

"It's okay. The nurse said it would be a while so he's got time" I replied, smiling weakly

"Is there anything I can do for you? Do you want a drink or some magazines?" she asked

"A drink would be nice thanks. Could you try and track me down a juice?" I enquired

She nodded and smiled before leaving the room once more, returning fifteen minutes later, this time with Casey in tow…

"Hey Mummy to be, how you doing?" Casey asked as he walked into the room, placing my bag on the side

"I'd be better if your brother were here. Have you got a hold of him yet?" I questioned

"Not yet but I've left him messages and I'm sure as soon as he gets them, he'll be here" he replied

"I know he will be" I stated, smiling as Sasha handed me my juice and began to unpack my bag

BRAX'S POV:

I'd just finished my meeting with a new supplier when my phone vibrated for the millionth time. I walked out of the office building and held it to my ear, listening to my voicemail…

"Brax, you need to get to the hospital as soon as you can. Charlie's in labour" Casey's voice informed me

I hung up the phone and ran to my car, climbing in and driving off, heading towards the hospital. I pulled up at some traffic lights and dialled Casey's number, placing my phone in the hands-free…

"Hey bro, where are you?" he questioned as he answered the phone

"I'm half an hour away. Where's Charlie? Is she okay?" I asked worriedly

"Charlie's here and she's fine. She's doing good" he informed me

"Can I speak to her?" I enquired as I began to drive again

"Hey baby" her voice greeted me

"Hey yourself, no having baby till I get there, you got that?" I asked, chuckling lightly

"Baby's not coming anytime soon I'm afraid. He or she is stubborn, just like their father" she stated

"Cheeky! How you feeling? Are the nurses and that looking after you?" I questioned

"Everyone's doing a great job and I'm fine. You just need to get your butt here pronto" she informed me

"And that I will do. I'll be there in twenty five minutes. Charlie, I love you, you know that

right?" I asked

"I love you too. I'll see you soon" she sighed as we hung up the phone

I sighed and hung up the phone, continuing my drive to the hospital. I arrived twenty minutes later and parked up, rushing into the hospital…

"Can I help you Sir?" the receptionist asked

"I'm looking for my wife, Charlie Braxton. She was brought in about an hour ago" I informed her

"She's in her room. 2127, just down the corridor" she stated

"Thank you" I proclaimed as I hurried off down the corridor, stopping outside the room

CHARLIE'S POV:

Twenty minutes had passed and Brax still was nowhere to be seen. As Sasha, Casey and I continued to watch TV waiting for something to happen he entered, a smile appearing on my face…

"Hey you" I greeted him, sighing contentedly as he walked to the side of my bed, taking my hand in his

"Hey. This is definitely not how I imagined labour to be" he chuckled

"Like I told you, baby Braxton's stubborn like their Dad, and their sister. Oh my goodness, Ruby, no one's let her know" I proclaimed

"I'll do it. Are you sure you want her to know now though? She'll be in lectures won't she?" Sasha questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Just leave her a message if she doesn't answer. Tell her not to worry and that if she can't make it, me or Brax will contact her" I informed her "thanks Sash"

She smiled and left the room, Casey following…

"So, how did the meeting go?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as he sat down by my bedside

"Good. We got the contract. Three massive functions a year, guaranteed" he informed me

"Brax, that's great" I proclaimed, smiling widely as I leant forward and placed a passionate kiss on his lips

"It is, and it's guaranteed to bring in more business, and it will for Angelo's too" he replied

"That's even better. I'm so glad everything went okay" I admitted "I was worrying. You were so stressed this morning"

"It wasn't anything to do with the meetings. I was just worrying about you and this happening and me not making it in time but everything's fine. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" he stated

"Good, because there's nowhere else I'd rather you be" I sighed, smiling as he stood up and placed a gentle, loving kiss on my lips


	26. Chapter 26

"Come on Charlie, just one more push" the midwife informed me

My hand was clasped in Brax's, just as it had been for the last six hours. With one final push, our baby was in the world, being moved to be cleaned, me watching with intent as Brax placed a kiss on my temple, keeping his hand locked in mine…

"Someone wants to say hello to their Mummy and Daddy" another midwife informed me "say hello to your beautiful baby boy"

"Hello little guy" I whispered, letting go of Brax's hand to stroke our little boy's face

I glanced at Brax, his eyes fixated on the both of us…

"Does Daddy want a hold?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

He nodded and smiled, biting his lip nervously as he took him from me, the smile on my face widening as I watched Brax gently rock our newborn son from side to side…

"Have you two thought of any names yet?" the midwife asked, raising an eyebrow

"I like both options. What're we gonna do?" I enquired, turning to face Brax

"How about Jacob Joseph?" he suggested

"Jacob Joseph it is" I replied, turning to face the midwife, nodding my head at her

"A gorgeous name for a gorgeous little boy. Can I get either of you anything?" she asked

"No thank you" we stated in unison, Brax placing Jacob into the cot beside my bed, pulling up a chair

"You did so well baby, I'm so proud of you" he stated, placing a passionate kiss on my lips

"Thank you. Do you think you could let Case and Sasha know? And find out if they've been in touch with Ruby" I questioned

He nodded and stood up, smiling at me. As he reached the door there was a gentle knock, Casey and Sasha entering the room, followed by Ruby…

"The midwife said it was okay for us to come in" Sasha informed us "can we?"

"What a coincidence. Brax was just coming to find you guys" I chuckled as he sat back down

"He's gorgeous Charlie. Congratulations" Casey proclaimed as he, Sasha and Ruby cooed over him

"Rubes, what's with all the stuff?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Presents" she informed me, turning to my bed, placing them next to me

I shook my head and rolled my eyes as she handed me bag number one. After opening all my presents, most of them for Jacob we sat and talked whilst he slept, the three leaving the hospital as visiting time was almost over…

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay?" Brax asked

"No, I'm fine. Go home, get some sleep and make sure everything's organised for us coming home tomorrow" I informed him, smiling

He nodded and stood up, kissing my lips before moving over to Jacob, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead and then walked to the door, taking one last look before leaving, shutting the door behind him…

BRAX'S POV:

As I drove back into the City I tried to get my head around the last few hours. I was a Dad, me, a Dad. Charlie had asked me to let Bianca and the other girls know which I said I would. I pulled up outside of the restaurant and walked inside, pulling one of the pictures the midwife had got of Jacob and Charlie and sticking it up behind the bar…

"Congratulations Brax. Casey told us" Jessica proclaimed as she walked out of the kitchen

"Thanks Jess" I replied, smiling widely as I continued to look at the photo

"Is Charlie coming home tomorrow? When do you think she'll be up for visitors?" she asked

"She is but I don't know. When I do you'll be the first to know" I informed her

She nodded and left the restaurant, her shift having finished. After locking up and grabbing the books from the office I made my way up to the flat, Ruby, Casey and Sasha sat on the settee munching on Chinese food…

"You guys got anything for me?" I asked, grabbing a beer from the fridge

"On the side. It'll need reheating though" Ruby informed me

"Thanks" I replied, grabbing my boxes from the bag, placing them into the microwave

"So, how does it feel to be a Dad bro?" Casey questioned, placing his plate on the coffee table

"I can't even begin to tell you how amazing it feels mate, I really can't. How do you feel Uncle Casey?" I enquired

"He's amazing. I can't wait for us to be able to teach him to play football" he proclaimed

I smiled at the three of them, Casey and Sasha leaving the apartment later that evening, leaving Ruby and I alone…

"I'm gonna head to bed. Tomorrow's a big day" I informed her, stretching as I stood up

"Me too. Do you know what time they're gonna be discharged?" she asked, grabbing herself a drink from the kitchen

"No but I'm gonna head down there early tomorrow, just in case. You know what Charlie's like, she'll grab a cab" I chuckled

Ruby did the same and we said goodnight, heading into our respective bedrooms…


	27. Chapter 27

6 months later…

"Guys, let's go" Brax shouted into the apartment to his wife, stepdaughter, brother and brother's girlfriend

"Chill babe. We're not gonna be late" Charlie chuckled as she walked out of their bedroom, their son in her arms

"I know but I wanna get there before it gets too busy" he explained "Casey, Sasha, Ruby, now, or you're making your own way there"

Casey, Sasha and Ruby made their way out of their respective rooms and out of the apartment, Charlie and Brax following, Charlie still holding JJ...

CHARLIE'S POV:

We'd decided to have a family day at the beach. Myself, Brax, JJ, Ruby, Casey and Sasha. We pulled up and Brax switched off the engine, all of us climbing out. I took JJ from his car-seat, a wide, gummy mouthed smile on his face as I lifted him into my arms whilst Casey and Brax grabbed the boot full of stuff we'd brought with us. After finding ourselves a spot on the beach…

"I'm off for a surf, Case, Rubes, you coming?" Brax asked, raising an eyebrow

They nodded and grabbed their surfboards, following Brax into the water as he looked back at me and smiled as I sat JJ on my knee, his hands playing with mine as Sasha and I sat, watching them surf…

"I'm gonna take JJ into the water" Brax informed me, placing his surfboard down on the sand

"You're what?" I questioned incredulously, raising an eyebrow

"Not fully in obviously. Just down to the tide so he can dip his toes in" he informed me

I nodded and smiled, watching as he took JJ from me and carried him down to the water where the tide was coming in. He set him down on the ground and held his hands, JJ's bare feet getting lapped by the water, laughter erupting…

"See, he likes it" Brax shouted, a wide smile adorning his face

I smiled widely back and grabbed my camera from my bag and began to take pictures, savouring moments of the day. I continued to watch as JJ continued to laugh, noticing from the corner of my eye that Casey had his video camera filming too. As the sun began to set we began to pack our things away and head home, JJ asleep in my arms as we walked back to the car…

"Looks like we've worn this one out" I informed Brax as he walked beside me

"Looks like we've worn someone else out too" he chuckled as I stifled a yawn

"Shut up. Thank you for today, it's been lovely" I stated

"You're welcome" he replied, kissing me gently as he unlocked the car and began packing up again as I placed JJ into his car-seat, climbing into the passenger side as everyone else climbed in

This is just a fill in chapter. What can happen next? Any ideas, thoughts and suggestions? Send me a message or tweet me, lauras1992x x


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry that this is quite a Ruby/Casey orientated chapter but you'll soon discover why. There will be Brax/Charlie though…

RUBY'S POV:

I woke up that morning and padded through to the kitchen…

"Morning, where is everyone?" I asked Casey as he was the only one sat at the kitchen table

"Brax and Charlie have gone to do some shopping with JJ and Sasha's just gone to work" he informed me, smiling as I sat down next to him, pouring myself a glass of orange juice

"And what about you? What're you doing today?" I questioned

"Brax has asked me to open up and sort a delivery and then Sasha's joining me for lunch. You could join us if you want?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Thank you but no. I don't wanna intrude" I sighed, taking a sip of my juice

"What's the matter Rubes?" he enquired

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused

"You're forgetting how well I know you! Talk to me, what's wrong?" he questioned

"Things between you and Sash are going great aren't they? That's what I want. A relationship, something normal, something steady and something nice. I haven't had a date since that guy from university and he tried it on. I just don't trust guys anymore. You and Brax, you're the only ones I can" I explained

"Rubes, look at me" he proclaimed, my head bowed "you're beautiful, intelligent, funny, kind, generous and caring. Anyone who wouldn't wanna be with you needs their head testing"

"You always know what to do to make me smile. Thank you" I replied, smiling widely "I'm gonna go for a shower, unless you wanna use the bathroom first?"

"Would you mind? I'm running late as it is and Brax will kill me if I'm not there for the delivery guy"

I nodded and smiled, standing up to make myself some breakfast as he disappeared off into the bathroom, reappearing fifteen minutes later…

"It's all yours. Join Sash and I for lunch later. She won't mind, I promise" he stated

"I'll text you and let you know" I informed him, smiling as he grabbed his keys

He nodded and kissed my forehead before leaving the apartment, shutting the door behind him. My morning went by pretty quickly and I was just about to text Casey when a message from him came through…

"Sash has to work through her dinner so now you can't say no. I'll see you soon x"

I chuckled and typed a reply…

"That sucks. I was looking forward to some girl company but I suppose you'll do. See you soon x"

I put my phone down and went to get changed, changing into a pair of jeans and a smart t-shirt, pulling my flats onto my feet and grabbing my handbag, keys and phone, heading down to the restaurant, Casey sat at a table waiting for me…

"Hey" I greeted him as I walked into the restaurant, joining him at the table

"Hey, I ordered for us, that okay?" he questioned

"Depends what you've ordered me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Lasagne and chips, your favourite" he informed me, smiling

"I can't believe you remember that" I admitted, shocked

"I remember everything about you Rubes. You were the first girl I properly dated, yet alone loved" he replied

I smiled and thanked Jessica as she brought our drinks over, informing us our food wouldn't be long. Fifteen minutes and chit chat later our food arrived, both of us tucking in…

"That was delicious" I proclaimed, wiping my mouth and sitting back in my seat

"You still eat like there's no tomorrow" he laughed, taking a sip of his drink

"Hey" I exclaimed "don't be horrible"

"Hey you two" Brax greeted us as he walked into the restaurant, Charlie and JJ in tow

"Hey" we greeted him in unison, Charlie joining us at the table

"Hey little dude, come here and give your big sister a hug" I proclaimed, taking JJ from Charlie's arms

Charlie smiled as she sat down next to me, Brax clearing our plates…

"Was your food nice?" she questioned

"It was lovely, thanks" I informed her

"I better be getting back to it. See you later" Casey replied, smiling as he stood up and walked away

"What's going on between you two?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"What do you mean? We're just two friends having dinner together" I replied

"Ruby, don't be thinking of trying to split Casey and Sasha up again. They're happy" she warned

"I'm not thinking any such thing. Sasha was actually meant to be joining us but she got stuck at work so we had dinner together. That's it" I proclaimed

She stared at me a few minutes longer and then nodded, taking JJ off of me as he started to moan…

"I'm gonna take this one up for a nap" she informed me "I'll see you at home later"

I nodded and smiled, watching as she walked into the office to say goodbye to Brax, leaving the restaurant, smiling at me as she walked past…

CHARLIE'S POV:

As I settled JJ and shut the nursery door to I couldn't help but think about Casey and Ruby enjoying dinner together. I was snapped out of my trance by Brax entering the apartment, sitting down on the sofa next to me…

"I thought you'd be unpacking all the clothes you bought for you and JJ. You've pretty much left me bankrupt Mrs Braxton" he informed me

"What do you think was going on between Casey and Ruby at the restaurant?" I asked

"I think they were just two friends having dinner. Why, don't you?" he questioned

"I'm not sure. Ruby told me that it was meant to be her, Sasha and Casey for lunch but I'm sure Sasha wasn't meant to be working today" I replied

"So if she wasn't at dinner where was she?" he enquired

"I don't know. Maybe I should ring her and find out?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

Brax glanced at me and sighed, knowing I wouldn't give up. I smiled and kissed his lips quickly before grabbing my phone, dialling Sasha's number…

"Hi Charlie, everything okay?" she questioned as she answered the phone

"Hey Sash, yea, everything's great thanks. How was work?" I asked

"I've not been at work today. I'm back in the Bay for a couple of days. Did Casey not tell you?" she enquired

"Not to me but he might've mentioned something to Brax" I replied, glancing at Brax who shook his head, signalling he hadn't

"Oh. So, what did you ring for?" she asked

"I was gonna see if you wanted to join us for dinner tonight but I guess not. Say hi to everyone for us. We'll speak soon. Bye" I sighed before hanging up the phone

"What do you think is going on?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"I've no idea, but I won't have Ruby getting hurt, or Sasha for that matter" I proclaimed

Brax sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him…


	29. Chapter 29

"Brax, at least wait till we get into the apartment" I proclaimed, shocked as he pushed me up against the wall as I tried to unlock the door to our apartment, his kisses moving down to my neck

"Can't" he mumbled against my skin, sending shivers down my spine

He pulled away when the door opened and Sasha ran out, tears streaming down her face, Casey stood in the doorway…

"What's going on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I just broke up with Sash" he sighed

"You did what? Why?" I questioned, shocked

"Things just weren't working" he admitted, running his hands through his hair

"Try and talk some sense into your brother will you? I'll go after her" I informed Brax, turning on my heel

"But Charlie, what about dessert?" he enquired

I turned back… "Dessert's gonna have to wait. Sorry baby"

He smiled weakly and kissed my lips quickly before I dashed after Sasha, finding her outside of the apartment building in floods of tears…

"Hey, come here. Casey told me" I informed her, pulling her into me, hugging her tightly

"Things were great and he tells me they're not working. There's someone else Charlie, I know it" she proclaimed through sobs

I stayed silent and continued to hug her tightly. Fifteen minutes later Sasha had gone for a drive and I returned to the apartment, stepping inside, Brax greeting me…

"What you got out of him?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in Casey's direction

"Nothing. He said things weren't working and that there's no one else" he informed me

"Sasha says the exact opposite" I sighed, turning as the door opened again and Ruby walked in

"Hey, what's going on?" she questioned

"I think me and you need to have a chat, in private. Brax, can you go and settle JJ please?" I enquired

He nodded and kissed my temple, taking JJ from Ruby's embrace and down to the nursery, Ruby and I entering the kitchen…

"What do we need to talk about?" she asked, sitting down at the table

"I think you know. Casey broke up with Sasha earlier" I informed her

"What? Why?" she enquired, shocked

"Like you don't know! I thought I told you not to do this again" I proclaimed

"You think this is my fault? I didn't do anything Charlie, I swear" she stated

"Things were fine between them. They were happy" I replied

"And you think it's my fault that they've broken up? Gee, thanks Charl" she sighed

"It's not Ruby's fault" Casey's voice came from the doorway, making us both jump "it's mine. I couldn't go on lying to her"

"Lying to her? About what?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"I've got feelings for someone else, and I think they've got feelings for me too. At least I hope they have" he admitted

"Care to divulge who this person is?" Ruby asked

Casey didn't answer, he just continued to watch her…

"No way" I exclaimed "not again"

"What's the matter?" Ruby asked, turning to face me

"You've got feelings for Ruby again haven't you?" I questioned, looking to Casey

He sighed and nodded…

"Wow" Ruby whispered

"What's going on?" Brax asked, entering the room

"Your brother's only gone and ended things with Sash because he's got feelings for this one again" I informed him, sighing heavily

"Case, please tell me this is some sort of joke?" Brax enquired, raising an eyebrow

"No joke. I've got feelings for Ruby, and I think she's got feelings for me too" he admitted

Brax and I were speechless, not knowing what to say or do…

"I need some air" Ruby proclaimed, leaving the room

"Ruby Buckton you come back here, we're not done" I exclaimed

"We are. You think I did this" she shouted, walking out of the apartment door, slamming it behind her

Before Brax or I could say anything Casey had gone after her and JJ was screaming, having been woken by the banging of the door…

"I'll go" I sighed, leaving the room, smiling at Brax weakly as I left

After settling JJ once again I re-entered the kitchen where Brax was still, standing against the worktop next to him…

"What're we gonna do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

He shook his head, signalling he didn't no. I sighed and he pulled me towards him, hugging me tightly…

"I'm sorry our date was ruined" I admitted as we pulled away, our hands entwined at either side of our bodies

"It doesn't have to be. JJ's asleep. Casey and Ruby are out. We could continue where we left off in the hallway?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

I smiled and nodded as I let him guide me to our bedroom, shutting the door with my back, his lips attaching themselves to mine…


	30. Chapter 30

"Can you please tell me last night was just a dream and everything will be hunky dory when we get out of bed and start our day?" I asked Brax as we lay in bed

"Even this?" he questioned, moving nearer to me, placing kisses from my earlobe down my neck

"Mm, maybe not that, but everything else" I sighed contentedly, his kisses continuing

Our bliss was soon broken by JJ's cries coming from his nursery. I sighed and climbed out of bed, wrapping my dressing gown around my body and walking out of the room…

"Morning Rubes" I greeted her as JJ and I walked into the kitchen, me placing him in his highchair

Ruby didn't answer…

"Rubes, your Mum's talking to you" Brax informed her, grabbing a drink from the fridge

"I know but I'm choosing to ignore her. You thinking that I'd broken Casey and Sasha up last night really hurt. I'm not that sort of person anymore, and the lack of faith you had in me really hurt" she admitted, placing her spoon back into her bowl of cereal and leaving the room

"What am I gonna do Brax? She hates me" I questioned, looking at my husband

"Things will sort themselves in time" he assured me, pulling me into his embrace

RUBY'S POV:

I know why Charlie had said what she did last night and why she'd thought it but it didn't stop it from hurting. The lack of faith she had in me, it shocked me. I sighed and continued to get dressed, my phone ringing bringing me out of my trance…

"Case, where are you? I thought you were gonna come home last night" I asked worriedly

"I was gonna but I ended up sleeping on a mate's floor. I thought it'd be for the best. Can we meet please?" he questioned

"Sure, I need to get out of here. The beach in half an hour?" I suggested

"Perfect, I'll see you then" he replied, hanging up his phone as I did the same

I left my bedroom ten minutes later, grabbing my handbag and keys…

"Where're you going?" Brax asked

"I'm off to meet Casey. We need to talk" I informed him

"Tell him not to forget about his shift tonight. I need him here" he stated

I nodded and left the apartment, walking downstairs and to my car, opening the door and starting the engine, driving off to meet Casey…

"Hey, you okay?" he enquired as I pulled up and climbed out of my car

"Things are a bit fractious in the apartment this morning to say the least. Case, I know we talked last night but now you've had time to think, are you sure ending things with Sash was the right thing to do?" I questioned

"Why do you say that? Rubes, thinking about it, I don't think my feelings for you have ever turned off, not completely. I want you back and I know you want me too" he stated

I sighed and began to walk off down to the beach, him following…

"I want you too but what about Charlie, what about Brax? What about Sasha?" I enquired

"What about them? They're just gonna have to get used to the fact we're back together, if that's what's gonna happen" he replied

"I don't know Case. Last night, when you admitted you still had feelings for me, things changed" I admitted

"They changed, how?" he asked, confused

"Between Charlie and me, our relationship is back to been fractious and argumentative. I don't like it" I sighed

"Charlie would come round eventually, you know she would" he proclaimed "Rubes, you've gotta give yourself a break. If us being together is what's gonna make you happy then just do it. Stuff everybody else"

"It would make me happy but my Mum and step-dad being happy about it would make me even happier. I should go" I informed him, standing up, dusting myself off

"Rubes, don't go, please" he begged

"I have to Case, I'm sorry" I sighed, walking away, ignoring his pleas for me to stay

I drove back to the apartment near tears. As I pulled up outside the building and switched my car engine off the tears fell, and I didn't do anything to hold them back. Everything was a mess, and I just wanted everything back to the way it was…

More to come for Casey/Ruby, will they ever be happy? Do you want them to be? Let me know…


	31. Chapter 31

RUBY'S POV:

I walked into the apartment to see Charlie and Brax in the living room playing with JJ…

"Hey Rubes, how did your talk with Casey go?" Charlie asked, looking up from JJ

"It was okay. Do you think we can talk please?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Course we can" she proclaimed, kissing Brax's lips and JJ's head softly before standing up and dusting herself, entering the kitchen, following me

I grabbed us both a drink from the fridge and sat at the table, her sitting opposite me…

"I'm sorry about the lack of faith I had in you Rubes, I really am" she sighed

"I can see why you did and I'm sorry for being such a child about things this morning. I shouldn't have ignored you" I replied

"I understand why you did. So, what did you and Casey talk about?" she questioned

"Us, the possibility of us getting back together and you, Brax and Sasha having to deal" I informed her

"Do you want to get back together with him because Rubes, if you do you need to make sure it's for the right reasons" Charlie stated

"You've changed your tune?" I asked, shocked

"Let's just say Brax and I had a talk and he made me realise that I shouldn't be one to stand in your way. When you found out about me and him, you didn't stand in mine. I need to let you live your own life and if being with Casey is what you want then being with Casey is what you should do" she explained

"Sorry to interrupt but I've gotta go to the restaurant. JJ's having his afternoon nap" Brax informed us, poking his head around the kitchen door

We both nodded, smiled and said our goodbyes to him…

BRAX'S POV:

I made my way down to the restaurant and walked in, smiling as I saw how busy we were. As I walked over to the bar I saw Casey sat there, beer in hand…

"Drinking away your troubles isn't gonna help mate" I informed him, walking behind the bar

"Whatever" he sighed, downing some more of the liquid

"Case, you need to understand mine and Charlie's concerns about this" I proclaimed

"I do but aren't Ruby and I old enough to make our own mistakes and decisions?" he asked

"You are, and that's why we've both agreed to leave you to it. If you and Rubes wanna be together then you can, just make sure you don't her because if you do, even though you are my brother, I'll hurt you" I warned

"Seriously? Is Rubes at the apartment? Thanks Brax" he proclaimed

I chuckled and watched as he left the restaurant hurriedly…

RUBY'S POV:

Charlie and I were in the middle of a hug as the door slammed shut and Casey entered the kitchen…

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" he stated, moving back to the doorway

"We were just finishing up here. I'm gonna go down to the restaurant and keep Brax company. Can you two watch JJ please?" Charlie asked

I nodded and smiled to which she did the same, her leaving the room as Casey sat down next to me…

"So?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"So?" I mirrored

A wide smile graced his features as he took my face in his hands and placed a passionate kiss on my lips, my arms moving around his neck, playing with the hair on the nape…

CHARLIE'S POV:

I sighed as I walked into the restaurant and sat at the bar…

"I need a very large glass of white wine" I proclaimed, throwing my bag down beside me

"You okay?" Brax asked, raising an eyebrow as he placed a glass on the bar, pouring my drink

"Yep, I just can't help but be worried about this Casey and Ruby thing" I admitted, taking a sip of my wine

"Like you said, we've gotta leave them to their own mistakes" he replied, walking round to the other side of the bar "care to join me in the office?"

"Mr Braxton, are you propositioning me?" I enquired, feigning shock

"I think I might be. Care to?" he questioned, holding out his arm

I smirked and grabbed my handbag and glass of wine, linking my arm with his as we walked into the office, shutting and locking the door behind us…


	32. Chapter 32

"Ugh, guys, it's too early in the morning for all that" I proclaimed as I walked into the kitchen to see Ruby and Casey sat at the table kissing

"Hang on a minute, so it's okay when you and Brax do it but not okay for me and Casey? Charlie, I never had you down as a hypocrite" Ruby stated, feigning shock

"Stop being so cheeky Miss! Have we got any milk left?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Sorry, I used the last of it. I'll go and do the grocery shopping later, I promise" she informed me

I sighed and nodded, leaving the room and walking back into mine and Brax's bedroom, climbing back into bed…

"Hey, where's my cuppa?" he questioned as JJ stood on his chest

"Ask your brother and my daughter. They've used all the milk" I informed him, tickling JJ's chin as he turned to look at me, a wide smile on his face

Brax sighed and nodded, kissing my lips gently as I took JJ from him so he could climb out of bed and have a shower. Later on that afternoon…

"I'm back" Ruby shouted into the apartment "do you think someone could give me a hand please?"

"Rubes, be quiet, JJ's just gone down for a sleep" I proclaimed, hurrying out of my bedroom to the front door, helping her carry the shopping bags through to the kitchen

"Sorry, I didn't know. I was thinking, how about Case and I take JJ out for the evening so you and Brax can have some alone time?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow as we began to unpack

"You sure you don't mind?" I asked

"No, course we don't" she replied, smiling

"We don't mind what?" Casey questioned, walking into the kitchen

"Me and you are on babysitting duty tonight whilst Brax and Charlie have some time alone" Ruby informed him

He nodded… "That's fine"

"Thanks you two. I'm gonna go and see what Brax wants to do" I replied, smiling as I grabbed my keys and headed down to the restaurant

"Hey Charlie, where's the little man?" Jessica asked as I walked over to the bar

"He's upstairs having a nap. Is Brax around?" I questioned

"He's in his office just finishing up a phone call" she informed me

I nodded and smiled, heading through to the back. Brax sat at his desk on the phone, looking up and smiling at me widely as I walked in and shut the door behind me. After finishing his phone call…

"Hello you, I didn't expect to see you till later" he admitted

"I have good news. Casey and Ruby are on babysitting duty so you and I have got the night to ourselves to do whatever we want" I informed him, smiling widely

"Great. I've wanted to give you this surprise for ages" he proclaimed

"Surprise? What surprise?" I enquired

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? Just make sure you're wearing something amazing" he replied

I smiled and nodded… "I'll leave you to it. See you later"

He nodded and as I was about to leave, pulled me back to him, kissing me passionately. I'd just finished getting myself ready; I'd decided to wear a v neck white dress with a pair of black heels and matching handbag when Brax walked in…

"You look amazing, just like I knew you would. Ready to go?" he questioned

I nodded and smiled as he held out his hand to me. We said our goodbyes to Ruby, Casey and JJ and left the apartment, heading down to his car. We'd been driving for an hour when we pulled up outside another restaurant…

"What're we doing here? If we're here to eat then we didn't need to drive all this way. We could've eaten at our place" I informed him as we climbed out of the car

"This is our place" he admitted, looking at me to gauge my reaction

"What did you say?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"One of the guys who I was in the meeting with when JJ was born was having trouble with this place so he was trying to sell at a bargain price. I think, with the right marketing this place could be a success, just like Angelo's and Charlie's" he explained

"My husband, the businessman. I never thought I'd say that" I sighed, smiling

"Come on, let's go and take a look inside" he stated, taking a hold of my hand as we walked inside

"I can't say much for the décor. I'll have to bring Ruby down here" I proclaimed as soon as we walked in

Half an hour later we'd finished our tour and I'd made mental notes of everything that I was gonna change…

"So, what do you think?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I like but there's so much that's gonna need changing Brax. This décor is so old" I sighed

He nodded and smiled as I looked around again, continuing to take mental notes of everything I planned to change…

"So, what do you say to a walk on the beach Mrs Braxton?" he enquired

"I'd love to Mr Braxton" I replied, smiling as I took his hand once more and he led me back to the car, driving to the beach just outside of the city

We pulled up and climbed out of the car, heading down to the beach we took our shoes off and walked hand in hand, our shoes in our other hands…

"You know something, I'm in love with you, and it's nice after all this time" I admitted

He turned to me and smiled… "It's everything after all this time, and just for the record, I'm in love with you too"

I smiled widely, matching his as he pulled me towards him, kissing me passionately…


	33. Chapter 33

"Sash, what're you doing here?" I enquired as I walked to the front door of the apartment that morning

"I've just come to collect the last of my things" she informed me "are they in?"

"No, they're both at work. It's just me, Brax and JJ but Brax is off to the restaurant in a minute. Do you want a coffee?" I asked, ushering her into the apartment

"Please" she informed me, smiling widely as she followed me into the kitchen where Brax and JJ were

"Hey Sash, nice to see you" Brax greeted her, JJ giving her a gummy mouthed smile

"Nice to see you guys too. Hello handsome boy" she greeted them, picking JJ up out of his highchair for a cuddle

"I'm gonna go and get organised to go to the restaurant. I'll see you later, bye Sash" Brax informed us, kissing my lips softly

I smiled as he walked out of the room and glanced at Sasha and JJ, turning around as I continued to make the coffee. Later on that morning…

"I really should get going. Thanks for the coffee" she stated, standing up, handing JJ to me

"Charlie, are you home?" Ruby's voice asked into the apartment

"In here Rubes. Sit down Sash, I think we all need to talk" I replied, motioning for her to sit down

"You're never gonna believe this" she proclaimed as she walked into the kitchen, stopping speaking when she saw Sasha

"Hi Sash, what're you doing here?" she asked

"I'm just here to collect the last of my things but your Mum thinks we all need to talk" she informed her

"I think we do" Ruby admitted, sitting down next to me "I'm so sorry for everything that happened. Case and I never meant for any of this to happen, you've gotta believe us"

"I do. I should've known, first loves never die" she sighed

Ruby nodded… "So, friends?"

"Friends" she mirrored, smiling

Ruby matched her smile and sighed with relief…

"I'm gonna get the last of my things and be off. Thank you for everything you've done for me Charlie, it means the world. Could you thank Brax too?" Sasha questioned as she stood up

"Course I will. You're welcome. We're gonna miss you, aren't we little man?" I asked JJ, tickling his chin so he smiled widely

"I'm gonna miss you too" she sighed, hugging me tightly, one I returned

Later on that evening after I'd put JJ to bed…

"I was talking to the estate agent about the new place today. He said now everything's signed and sealed you and Rubes can go and start talking redecoration whenever you want" Brax informed me as I walked into the living room, two beers in hand

"That's great" I sighed, sitting down, cracking open mine after handing him his

"What's the matter? I thought you'd be excited" he asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"I just can't help feeling sorry for Sasha. She really loved Casey" I replied, snuggling into his embrace

"She'll be fine in time so stop worrying. How about I order us some Chinese and we have a movie night as Casey and Rubes are out?" he suggested

"I'd love that, and I love you" I informed him

"Good, I love you too" he replied, kissing me passionately


	34. Chapter 34

"That's them packed off" I sighed as I climbed back into bed that morning "I can't believe Rubes has agreed to camp in the middle of nowhere for the weekend"

Brax chuckled as I climbed back into bed, snuggling into him…

"Well now we've got the house to ourselves, how about we? You know, before JJ wakes up?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Darryl Braxton" I proclaimed "I'd love to"

He chuckled and pulled me on top of him, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly, pulling me down so our lips connected, our tongues fighting for dominance…

"I was thinking, how about we go to the beach for the day? Just the three of us?" Brax asked as he walked out of the bathroom as I finished getting JJ dressed

"What do you think little guy? How about you, me and Daddy go to the beach for the day?" I questioned, picking JJ up, spinning him around

"I see my little man agrees. What does my wife think?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Your wife agrees too" I informed him, smiling as I leant across and placed a kiss on his lips before JJ and I left the room, leaving Brax to get dressed

An hour and a half later we were packed and ready to go. I sat on the beach as, like the last time we'd been here Brax took JJ down to the water, dipping his feet in, laughter erupting from him. I smiled and snapped pictures on my camera, taking one of Brax and JJ as they walked back up the sand to me, smiling as I looked at it as Brax handed JJ to me as he dried off. Soon night time fell and we packed up and left, heading back to the house…

"Hello" I greeted the unknown number on the other end of my phone

"Charlie, you and Brax need to get to the hospital" Ruby's voice informed me

"Rubes, is everything okay? What's happened?" I questioned worriedly

"It's Casey. We were driving to the campsite and we crashed. I'm fine but he's not. He's in a coma and he's not waking up" she proclaimed

"Rubes, try and stay calm. We'll be there as soon as we can" I replied

I hung up the phone and turned to Brax, a worried look on his face…

"What's happened?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"It's Casey" I admitted, biting my lip nervously "he's in a coma"

Without saying another word Brax sped off through the city to the hospital, not uttering another word…


	35. Chapter 35

Brax drove into a parking space and climbed out of the car, rushing into the hospital, thankfully leaving the keys in the ignition so I could lock the car when I'd got JJ out. I sighed and picked JJ out of his car seat and grabbed his bag from the back, walking round to the other side to grab Brax's keys, shutting the door and locking the car as I followed him into the hospital…

RUBY'S POV:

I saw Brax as he walked into the reception as I was waiting in the waiting area…

"There's no point asking anyone anything. They can't tell us anything. Where's Charlie and JJ?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as he followed me into the waiting room

He stayed silent and soon my question was answered, Charlie and JJ walked into the waiting room, Charlie sitting JJ down on the floor to play as she sat down next to me, pulling me into her...

CHARLIE'S POV:

I hugged Ruby tightly because it was all I could do. I leant my chin on top of her hair and watched as Brax looked at us and then to JJ, and then stood up and left the room…

"Can you watch JJ please? I won't be long" I asked Ruby

She nodded and smiled, me squeezing her hand tightly as I left the room, finding Brax halfway down the corridor…

"Where're you going Brax?" I questioned

"I need some air, and I wanna be on my own" he informed me, continuing to walk

"Tough! I'm not leaving you alone, not now, not ever" I replied

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me, his eyes boring into mine before he pulled me into him, hugging me tightly, my arms wrapping around his waist, holding him as close to me as he was holding me to him…

"What if he doesn't make it?" he enquired, breaking the silence as we pulled away

"Casey? Don't be silly Brax. Of course he's gonna make it. He's a Braxton" I proclaimed

"We may act all strong and hard but deep down inside we're not" he admitted, sighing

"Don't think things like this. Casey's gonna be fine. Now why don't we go and get coffee and then I'll ring Bianca and Heath, okay?" I suggested

"No, I should ring him" he replied, sighing as I took his hand in mine and we walked off to the cafeteria

BRAX'S POV:

Charlie kept her hand locked in mine as I phoned Heath, telling him the news about Casey…

"So, what did they say?" she asked as I hung up, placing my phone back in my pocket

"Heath's gonna drive here now and Bianca's gonna follow tomorrow morning with Rocco and Darcy" I informed her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder

She nodded and leant into me, me leaning down to kiss her hair…

"We should get back to Ruby" I stated "she's been on her own for a while"

I nodded in agreement and entwined our hands, walking down the corridor back to the waiting room…


	36. Chapter 36

Heath had arrived at the hospital an hour and a half later, hugging the three of us and then settling down with JJ, JJ soon falling asleep in his arms. Brax and I smiled as we watched the scene before us, Brax standing up and taking JJ carefully from his arms, placing him in one of the chairs beside him, grabbing some cushions so he wouldn't fall off when he woke up…

"Family of Casey Braxton?" a doctor asked I didn't know how long later

"That's us. I'm his brother. How is he Doc?" Brax questioned

"Casey's stable but until tomorrow afternoon we're gonna have to keep him under observation and in a coma" he informed us

Brax sighed and sat down again, thanking the doctor as did Heath. He nodded and smiled and left the room. The next morning Bianca arrived with Darcy and Rocco…

"Hey" I greeted her, hugging her tightly "how was your journey?"

"Good. How're you? Have you had any sleep?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Not really. Half an hour here and there, these three the same" I informed her

"How about you all go home and get some rest?" she suggested "Darcy, Rocco and I can wait here and look after JJ"

"Thanks B but there's no point. Casey's gonna be brought round later this afternoon" Brax interjected

"Then come back at dinner. At least go home, get some rest and freshen up" she replied

"B's right babe" I stated, glancing up at him

"You'll phone us if there's any change? Promise?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I promise" she proclaimed, nodding her head

Brax and I thanked her and I awoke Ruby, informing her of what was happening. Brax, myself, Heath and Ruby saying our goodbyes and leaving the hospital, heading back to the apartment…

"I'm gonna go and get some sleep" Ruby informed us, walking into the apartment

"The spare room's all set up for you Heath. Go on through" I replied

"Thanks Buckton" he chuckled, walking into the spare room, shutting the door behind him

I turned and saw Brax had disappeared. I sighed and walked into the kitchen, he was sat at the table, repeatedly running his hands over his face and hair…

"Stop worrying will you? You need some rest" I proclaimed, standing behind him, massaging his shoulders

He sighed contentedly as I continued to knead my fingers on his shirt covered flesh…

"How about we go and get some sleep eh?" I suggested, wrapping my arms around him and resting my chin on his shoulder "we're not gonna be any good to Casey as sleep deprived zombies are we?"

He smiled and took a hold of my hand, kissing my knuckle softly, standing up as we both walked out of the kitchen. Later on back at the hospital…

"Hey little man, how's he been?" I asked Bianca as I picked JJ up into my arms

"As good as gold. I wish I could say the same for my little monster. Takes after his Dad" she sighed, shooting a joking evil at Heath as he walked in the door

"You've gotta be joking? My little guy would never play up, no he wouldn't" he replied, tickling Rocco's belly

"You should've been here to see him half an hour ago. He was screaming the place down wasn't he Darce?" Bianca asked her stepdaughter

"Bianca's right Dad" she replied, looking up from the book she was reading

I smiled and handed Brax to JJ…

"How about the two of us go and get some provisions? Coffee and what not?" I suggested "looks like you could do with one"

"Thanks" she replied, stifling another yawn

"You're welcome" I chuckled, taking her wrist and pulling her up

We returned to the waiting room not too long later, handing out the coffees, snacks and other provisions we'd bought…

"Any news yet?" I asked as I sat down next to Brax who was cradling JJ to sleep

"The doctor's just been in and said they should be bringing him round in about an hour. They're gonna need to run some tests when they're done so we should be able to see him in about two hours" he informed me, replacing JJ's dummy as it slipped out

I nodded and smiled, placing his coffee on the arm of the chair along with a roast turkey sandwich. He noticed and smiled, leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on my lips…


	37. Chapter 37

"Doctor, how is he? Can we see him yet?" Brax asked Casey's doctor as he walked into the waiting room where myself, Brax, Heath, Bianca, Ruby, Darcy, Rocco and JJ were sat

"His tests are done so yes you can. Just be careful not to overcrowd him. Two at a time please" he informed us, smiling as he left the room

"Rubes, are you sure you don't wanna go in?" Brax questioned, turning to face his stepdaughter

"No, you and Heath go first. I'll go in after you" she replied, smiling as she went back to occupying Darcy, Rocco and JJ

Brax nodded and smiled at me, a smile appearing on my features as he pulled me into him, hugging me tightly…

"Say hello to him from me" I stated as we pulled away, him kissing my forehead

He nodded and I watched as he and Heath left the room, Bianca and I smiling at each other as we sat down next to each other…

CASEY'S POV:

I felt as though I'd been hit by a train. There wasn't a part of my body that didn't ache. I leant my head back into the pillows after reaching up to the table in front of me to get some water when my door opened, my two older brothers stood there…

"Alright mate, you gave us a fright" Heath greeted me, smiling

"Sorry" I replied, sighing as I reached out to take another sip of water

"No worries. So, how you feeling?" Brax questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Like I've been hit by a train. How's Ruby? How's everyone else?" I enquired

"They're all in the waiting room waiting to come and see you" he informed me, smiling

I smiled back and they left the room half an hour later, Ruby and Charlie coming into see me next…

CHARLIE'S POV:

After Ruby and I had been in to see Casey we walked back into the waiting room, me walking over to Brax…

"Hey, how is he?" I asked, motioning to JJ who was asleep in Brax's arms

"I think he's ready for his own bed, just like we all are. Bianca and Heath have been on about getting a hotel, there's enough room at our place isn't there?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Course there is" I replied, smiling as he placed a kiss on my temple, my eyes shutting in contentment

We all said our goodbyes to Casey and made our way back to the apartment, Brax putting JJ to bed whilst Bianca and I began to set up the living room for her, Heath and Darcy whilst Rocco's cot would be in the spare room…

"Are you sure you don't mind us staying?" she questioned as I dumped another load of bedding on the sofa

"No. We wouldn't have it any other way would we baby?" I asked Brax as he walked out of JJ's nursery, wrapping his arm around my waist

"No. Who wants something to eat or drink?" he enquired, walking into the kitchen

Everyone spoke up…

"How about I go and get pizzas from downstairs then?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

We all spoke up again and he grabbed his apartment keys and kissed me softly, leaving the apartment and heading downstairs. Fifteen minutes later he arrived back in the apartment, four pizza boxes in hand…

"You alright?" I asked as we lay in bed that night

"I'm fine. It's nice to be home and know Casey's okay" he admitted, smiling

"I told you he was gonna be okay. He's a Braxton, Braxton's always are" I replied

He nodded and smiled, kissing my lips gently yet passionately, pulling away before we both fell into a deep sleep…


	38. Chapter 38

It was a week and a half later and Casey was being discharged from the hospital…

"Right, I'm off to bring Casey and Ruby home" Brax informed me as he walked into the kitchen

"You sure you're gonna be okay on your own? You won't need my help?" I asked

"I'll be fine babe, I promise. I'll see you later. I love you" he stated, kissing my lips gently

"I love you too" I replied, smiling as he turned back and smiled at me before walking out of the kitchen and out of the apartment

The day before Bianca, Heath, Darcy and Rocco had gone home but were going to come for visits whenever the other could get time off work. An hour and a half later Brax, Casey and Ruby walked in…

"Ah, female company!" Ruby proclaimed, walking into the living room where I was now stood up, letting Casey sit down "all these two have been talking about is the football"

"Poor you. You've not had to cope with it for as long as I have" I replied "nice to have you home Case, do you want some food?"

"Please. Hospital food sucks" he proclaimed as he got himself comfortable on the sofa, Ruby propping some cushions under his foot

"I know that. I think we all do" I chuckled, walking into the kitchen, Brax following

"You okay babe?" he asked as I began to root through the freezer for something for Casey

"I'm good, how are you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I turned around

"Good" he informed me, pulling me into him, placing a passionate kiss on my lips

"What was that for?" I enquired as I pulled away

"Just a thank you for everything you've done these last couple of weeks" he replied

"Brax, I'm your wife, of course I'm gonna do the stuff I have been doing" I laughed

"I know but you've not just gone above and beyond for me, you've done the same for Case and for Bianca and Heath" he stated

"They're my family. Now go and spend some time with your brother Mr. Soppy" I proclaimed, shooing him out of the kitchen

Fifteen minutes later I headed back into the living room with Casey's food on a tray…

"Brax, did I ever tell you how amazing your wife is?" he asked as he tucked into his food

"You don't have to tell me mate. I know" he replied as I placed myself on his knee, his arm wrapping around my waist tightly, placing a kiss on my shoulder

Later on that evening when I was tidying up…

"Hey Rubes, Casey get to bed okay?" I questioned

"Yep, he's fast off. The painkillers have knocked him for six" she informed me, smiling

"Good. Why do I have the feeling you've got something to ask me?" I enquired

"Maybe because I have?! You and Brax, you've been together ages, how do you keep the magic alive? The love?" she questioned

"Our relationship, we don't take it for granted. We realised we couldn't when everyone found out. We work at it, damned hard and it helps that we communicate. Yes, I know we haven't all the time but we've learnt from our mistakes and we realise what's important. Us and our family" I informed her "how come?"

"No reason. Just this whole thing with Casey, it's made me realise how much pain I could go through if I lost him. Would you be the same with Brax?" she asked

"I was Rubes, you know that. I was heartbroken whenever he got hurt, no matter how minor it was" I admitted "but I made sure he knew I was there for him through whatever adversity we had to overcome, and here we are today"

"Thank you" she replied, pulling me in for a hug

"You're welcome. You off to bed? It's been a busy day" I questioned

She nodded… "I'm just getting myself some water"

"Night darling" I sighed, standing up and leaving the room, heading into the bedroom to Brax "what's with the big smile on your face Mr Braxton?"

"Nothing. I may have overheard a certain conversation in the kitchen" he informed me

I felt myself blush with embarrassment and he moved to the edge of the bed, pulling me down to sit on his knee…

"I love you" he informed me

"I love you too" I mirrored, capturing his lips in a kiss, his body forcing me back into the bed sheets


	39. Chapter 39

I LOVE time jumps. Just wanna say a massive thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed and given me feedback on my story. zoe_finlay92, jasminenicola, abz1621 and the other girls on , you know who you are!

I sat staring at the pregnancy test in my hand, pregnant, 13 weeks. I smiled and stood up as I walked out into the living room, Brax greeting me on arrival…

"Hi, where is everyone?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as we walked into the kitchen

"Rubes and Case have taken JJ out for the day" I informed him "sit down Brax"

"Babe, I really haven't got time" he sighed "work's packed"

"But there's something I need to tell you. It'll only take a minute, I promise" I replied

He sighed once again and sat down, me sitting opposite him. I didn't say anything; I just put the pregnancy test stick in front of him, his gaze falling to it and then back up to me…

"We're having another baby?" he asked, shocked

"Congratulations Daddy" I proclaimed, nodding my head, signalling yes

A wide smile appeared on his face as he pulled me towards him, placing a passionate kiss on my lips…

"I love you Charlie Braxton" he informed me

"I love you too" I mirrored, kissing his lips softly "now hadn't you better be getting back to work?"

"You think I'm going back to work right away? I think we need to celebrate" he stated, standing up, holding his hand out to me

He led us from the kitchen and into the bedroom, shutting the door behind us. I sat on the bed and he moved to me, placing a passionate kiss on my lips as he moved us up the bed and began to undress me. I sighed contentedly as his lips travelled down my body, placing a gentle kiss on my stomach, his fingers undoing the button on my shorts, pulling the material and my underwear down my legs and off the bed, his breath hovering over my centre…

"Brax" I moaned

"Yes?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

I rolled my eyes and motioned downwards, a smirk on his face as he flattened his tongue against my centre, my legs almost giving way. His hands reached up to the backs of my thighs and draped my legs over his back, his tongue continuing to work on me. Moans couldn't help but escape my lips as my orgasm neared, crashing over me, my eyes shutting tightly, my hands tightening in Brax's hair as he continued to lick as I came down from my high. I sighed as he pulled away and pressed his lips against mine, my hands moving down to his jeans, pulling them down, him doing the rest, stepping out of them, kicking them and his boxers to the floor, his body back on top of me within seconds, his member teasing my already sensitive centre. Without warning he entered me, making me cry out in pleasure as he began to thrust, slowing his pace down as he let his weight lie on top of me, entwining our hands as his lips began to suck on my neck, meeting my lips once again as we felt our highs near, both being sent into an unimaginable oblivion…


	40. Chapter 40

CASEY'S POV:

I was rooting through the bureau looking for my car insurance documents when I came across something, something I didn't think I'd see for a long time…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Brax, have you seen my twenty week scan photo? I'm sure it was in my bag" I asked

"Baby brain kicking in already is it babe?" he questioned, smirking as he picked JJ up out of his highchair

"Very funny" I sighed "now be serious, have you seen it or not?"

"No, sorry babe. I'll go and get this monkey dressed and then we'll get off, okay?" he suggested

I nodded and smiled weakly, continuing to root through my handbag for the scan photo…

CASEY'S POV:

I knew Charlie and Brax were still around so I decided not to say anything to Ruby until they'd gone out for the day. I shoved it in my back pocket and continued to look for my car insurance documents, finding them in the bottom drawer…

CHARLIE'S POV:

By the time we were ready to leave I still hadn't found the photo. I decided to put it to the back of my mind as Brax and I headed into the city to meet with some estate agents. We decided we needed a bigger place, and we were going to let Ruby and Casey have the apartment and make a negotiation with them on rent, not that they knew that yet…

CASEY'S POV:

"Babe, what's the matter? You're really quiet" Ruby asked me, raising an eyebrow

"I've just got a lot of stuff on my mind, that's all" I replied, glancing up and smiling at her momentarily before fixing my gaze back on the laptop

"I'll go and pick us up some takeaway from downstairs. Do you want your usual?" she enquired

"Please" I informed her, smiling as she kissed my cheek and walked out of the apartment, shutting the door behind her

I shut my laptop and pulled out the scan photo from my back pocket, staring at it. As much as I wanted to be a Dad, both Ruby and I were too young…

"Case, who's is that?" Ruby questioned, snapping me out of my trance

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Is there something you need to tell me?" I enquired

"You think it's mine? No way!" she proclaimed, dumping the bags of takeaway on the worktop

"Come on Rubes, you don't have to lie. If you're pregnant we can handle it" I stated

"Casey, I'm not lying and I can't believe you think I would. I'm not pregnant, never have been, never will be, well not for a long time yet anyway" she informed me

CHARLIE'S POV:

Brax and I made our way back up the stairs to the apartment, hearing raised voices from Casey and Ruby…

"You found it" I proclaimed, taking the scan photo from Casey's hand "where was it?"

Casey and Ruby both looked at Brax and I dumbfounded…

"Close your mouths guys, you're gonna catch flies and yes, to answer any questions you may have, Charlie and I are indeed having another baby" Brax informed them

"See, I told you it wasn't mine" Ruby stated to Casey "I think you owe me an apology"

"I'm sorry. I should've believed you" he replied, kissing her gently "congratulations bro, Charlie. I'm made up for you"

"Thanks Case" I sighed contentedly as Brax wrapped his arm around my waist

"Congratulations Mum, Brax" Ruby proclaimed, hugging us both tightly "where've you two been anyway?"

"To the city. We've decided we need a bigger place" I informed her, Brax handing me a water from the fridge

"You guys are selling this place? What about Case and I?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow

"If you let me finish" I chuckled, rolling my eyes at Ruby's impatience "we've come up with a solution. You and Casey can have this place, as long as we work out a rent agreement"

"You're serious? You'd let us have this place?" Casey questioned, glancing from his brother to me

"There'd be too much hassle in trying to sell it, and we wanna get away from you too" Brax informed them

"Stop it!" I proclaimed, hitting Brax's stomach playfully "you guys can come and visit us at our new place whenever you feel like it. We just need more room and we think it's about time you two had your own independence. So, what do you think?"

"This is amazing. Thank you, thank you, thank you" Ruby replied, hugging both of us tightly again

"I guess that's a yes then" I chuckled as Brax and I both hugged Casey

"So, have you guys found any places you like yet?" Ruby questioned

"We've fallen in love with one. It's about a mile from here and it's got amazing views of Sydney. Brax, grab the laptop will you please?" I asked

He nodded and walked into the living room, re-entering the room a few minutes later, opening up the webpage for the estate agency we'd been at as he walked…

"It's got four bedrooms, a games room, a pool and it's got plenty of garden space for JJ, plus he'll love the pool. It's a five minute walk into Sydney itself and has amazing views of the bridge" Brax explained, reading the details off the page

"That looks amazing!" Ruby sighed "we'll be over all the time, won't we Case?"

"You had me at games room" he chuckled "Heath's gonna wanna move up here too, you know that right?"

"Everyone's more than welcome" I informed him, smiling widely as I glanced up at Brax who leant down to kiss my lips softly


	41. Chapter 41

"Case, I thought I told you not to let Charlie do any lifting" Brax shouted down the hallway to his brother as he stopped me en route to the front door, another box of our belongings in my arms

"Brax, stop it. I'm fine" I sighed "Casey's been great"

"She's right Brax" Ruby interjected as she and Casey stepped out of their bedroom

"I don't want you hurting yourself, that's all" he admitted, taking the box from my arms

"I know you don't and for being so protective I love you but I'm not an invalid" I replied, smiling as we walked to the door

He smiled and pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around my waist…

"I love you Charlie Braxton, more than you'll ever know" he whispered before capturing my lips in his own

"I know, because I love you just the same" I informed him as we pulled away "now we really need to finish packing"

He nodded and followed me back into our bedroom where we packed up the last of our belongings, Brax placing the boxes I'd packed by our bedroom door and then Casey or Ruby taking them to the front door…

"I think we're about ready aren't we?" I asked Brax as I walked out of our en-suite bathroom after doing a double check of the room

He nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing my hair before we left the bedroom, walking to the front door where Casey and Ruby were stood…

"Thanks for everything today you guys" I stated, pulling Ruby into me as tears began to form in her eyes "no crying Miss. We'll be seeing each other all the time"

"I know, I know. It just won't be the same without you guys here" she admitted, hugging me tightly before pulling away and hugging Brax and then going back to Casey

"See you late yea bro?" Brax questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Course" he replied, letting go of Ruby momentarily, hugging Brax and hugging me

The van hire driver had driven off just before us so we could say our goodbyes. As Brax and I were about to leave I took JJ from his playpen and placed him on my hip, hugging Ruby once more before we left, all four of us walking down to the car…

"You take good care of my baby alright" I warned Casey after strapping JJ into his car seat

"I will, I promise" he replied, smiling as he wrapped his arm around her waist

"And Rubes, make sure you take good care of him too alright?" Brax asked

"I will" she informed him, the two watching as we climbed into the car and wound down the windows, waving as we drove off

Later on that evening I left JJ's bedroom after settling him to sleep and walked down the stairs, finding Brax sat out by the pool…

"Hey, what're you doing out here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as he pulled me onto the sun chair he was occupying

"Just thinking about how lucky I am. I've got you, our little man upstairs and this one and I was thinking, so everything's official, how about I adopt Ruby?" he suggested, biting his lip nervously

"Are you serious?" I asked, shocked by what he'd just said

"I am, only if you want me to of course" he informed me

"Of course I want you to. She looks on you as her Dad. Thank you" I proclaimed, taking his face in my hands, kissing him passionately

We both pulled away, a massive smile on both our faces. We knew this was it, our family, for keeps!


	42. Chapter 42

"I'm so glad you guys could make it" I proclaimed, hugging Bianca and Heath separately as they stepped into the house

"We're glad you invited us too. So, where's this games room I've been hearing all about then?" Heath questioned, rubbing his hands together in glee

"Down in the basement mate. You coming?" Brax asked his younger brother as he carried a keg of beer, putting it down on the ground so he could hug Bianca

"Hell yes" Heath proclaimed as Brax smirked and kissed me softly before picking up the keg of beer and made their way downstairs

"So now the boys are occupied, how about you and I have a glass of wine?" Bianca suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Darcy sweetheart, how about you go and change into your swimming costume and go for a swim?" I asked

She nodded and smiled, making her way out into the back garden…

"Charlie, what's going on?" Bianca enquired, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"Nothing. You can have wine but I can't" I informed her, grabbing her a glass and a bottle from the fridge

"How come? You're not pregnant again are you?" she asked

I smiled widely and nodded…

"How far along are you?" she questioned, hugging me tightly

"22 weeks" I replied "B, I want you to be godmother"

"Charl, I'd be honoured" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly once again

"Don't you start crying or mine will start too" I admitted

"Hello, where is everyone?" Ruby's voice shouted into the house

"Me and B are in the kitchen and you can tell Case Heath and Brax are in the games room" I informed her

"Thanks Charlie" Casey's voice replied as Ruby walked into the kitchen, greeting both Bianca and I with a hug

Later on that evening as I finished cooking dinner…

"Darcy, will you go tell Daddy, Uncle Brax and Uncle Casey that dinner's ready please?" I questioned

She nodded and disappeared off down to the games room, returning minutes later, Brax, Heath and Casey in tow…

"Something smells delicious! What're we having?" Heath enquired

"Fajitas" I replied, smiling as I placed the last bowl onto the island in the middle of the kitchen "tuck in everyone"

"Charlie, you wanted us over, what for?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow

"Brax and I have an announcement to make" I informed them, Brax's arm wrapping around my waist "number one we're having another baby and number two, Brax was wondering if you'd be okay with him adopting you Rubes? What do you say?"

"Seriously?" she enquired

"Never been more serious about anything in my life kid, apart from your Mum and JJ of course" Brax informed her "so, what do you say?"

"Yes, I say yes. Thank you" she replied, hugging us both tightly

Brax smiled and began to hand the drinks out to everyone. Later on that evening Brax and I were sat outside watching Casey, Ruby and Darcy messing about in the pool as Heath and Bianca sat in the sun lounger next to us, watching too…

"What're you thinking about Mrs Braxton?" Brax enquired, snapping me out of my trance

"How lucky I am to have such a great family. You, JJ, this one, Rubes, Case, B, Heath, Darcy and Rocco. You're all I'll ever need" I informed him, smiling

He matched my smile and placed a soft but passionate kiss on my lips, both of us pulling away as we heard grunts of disgust from everyone around us, my head burying into Brax's shoulder, watching everything going on around us as the sun began to set, the night continuing to be perfect…


	43. Chapter 43

Today is one of my devoted reader's zoe_finlay92's birthday. Go and give her some birthday love…

"Mum, is Brax home?" Ruby asked as she walked into the kitchen where I was sat with JJ

"He's outside doing some exercise. What you got there?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I think it's about the adoption application" she admitted "what if it's been refused?"

"Hey, it won't have been and even if it has, Brax loves you like his own. It won't change anything" I proclaimed, hurrying over to her, hugging her tightly

"Everything okay in here? What's the matter kid?" Brax enquired as he stood in the doorway

"This came this morning. I think it's about the adoption application" Ruby informed him, handing him the envelope "can you open it please? I'm too scared"

He nodded and opened it, pulling the letter out, scanning it, a smile spreading across his face…

"I guess you're gonna have to put up with me kid" he proclaimed, glancing up at us

"It's been approved?!" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow

"Aha. We're gonna be sent some paperwork to sign and then when that's been sent back and checked you should get the certificate through" he explained, reading from the letter

"That's great news! See, I told you there was nothing to worry about" I stated, nudging Ruby playfully

I smiled as she smiled at me and Brax enveloped her in a hug, pulling me in to join them…

"I think someone's feeling a bit left out" I chuckled as JJ began to whimper

"Hey little guy" Brax greeted him, pulling him from his highchair, hugging him tightly "how about we all go out for dinner tonight to celebrate?"

"Where are we gonna get a babysitter on such short notice?" I questioned

"I could ask one of the girls from the restaurant. They love this little guy" Brax replied, tickling JJ's chin, making him laugh loudly

"As long as they don't mind and know the pay for tonight won't be taken out of their wages" I stated

"I better go and buy something new to wear then. Brax" Ruby proclaimed, turning to him

"How much?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"$500 and before you say anything, I wanna take Mum too" she informed him

"Rubes, I can't. I've got JJ to look after and stuff to do" I replied

"I can watch JJ today and do whatever needs to be done. You two should go and have a girlie day" Brax admitted, handing Ruby some money and me his credit card

"Are you serious?" I enquired "you wanna clean the house just so I can go out?"

"I don't mind just as long as you're looking as gorgeous as ever tonight" he replied

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him… "I'll just run and get dressed. I won't be long"

Ruby nodded and went to playing with JJ. Twenty minutes later we were leaving the house…

"So where to first?" Ruby enquired as I drove out of the driveway

"How about a bit of pampering?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

She nodded and smiled as I drove us into the city. Three hours later after we'd both had our hair done and had manicures and pedicures and had bought ourselves a new outfit for tonight we headed back to the house so Ruby could pick up her car and drive back to the apartment…

"Hey babe, you had a good day?" Brax questioned as I walked into the kitchen, dumping my bags on the table "silly question. I'm guessing my card took a battering did it?"

"It did but it'll all be worth it, especially when you see the lingerie I bought" I informed him "where's JJ?"

"Asleep. I've made a reservation for us at The Waterfront, can you let Ruby know? I'm gonna go and get a shower" he asked

I nodded and smiled as he placed a soft kiss on my lips before heading upstairs to shower. I text Ruby and told her where we'd be meeting for dinner tonight and headed upstairs with my purchases, dumping my bags on the bed as I began to root them, deciding to tease Brax I grabbed a hanger from the wardrobe, hanging one of the many lingerie sets I'd bought on it and on his wardrobe door...

As he emerged from the bathroom I busied myself with continuing to unpack my bags and smirked as I glanced subtly through the mirror, watching his facial expression as he set eyes on it…

"Babe, I hate to disappoint you but I don't think this'll fit me" he admitted, feigning disappointment

"Good job it's not for you then isn't it?" I asked, turning to face him as I hung the new dress I'd bought for tonight's dinner on another hanger on my wardrobe door

"It is. How about we make the most of JJ being asleep?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Can't. I've got stuff to do" I sighed "maybe another time"

"What exactly have you got to do? Everything's done. I made sure of it" he replied

"Well you are looking pretty hot in that towel I have to admit" I informed him

"Pretty hot? Don't you mean super hot?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"No, I mean pretty hot" I stated, smirking as he wrapped his arms around my waist

"I guess I'm just gonna have to show you how super hot I am then aren't I?" he asked

"I guess you are" I sighed as his lips met the skin of my neck as his hands began to unbutton the shirt I was wearing, throwing it to the floor

A spoiler for next chapter, possibly a little bit of Charlie and Brax teasing goes on at the dinner table. Blame Charlie's pregnancy hormones!


	44. Chapter 44

"Babe, you ready to go?" Brax asked as I put the finishing touches my outfit for dinner that evening

"I will be when you zip the last of my dress up" I informed him, moving my hair out of the way

I heard him move towards me and place his free hand on my waist, pulling the zip all the way up to my neck, his fingers lightly trailing the nape of my neck, pulling my hair back into place. I turned and reached for his other hand, placing it on my other side…

"Charlie Braxton, what're you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Nothing, nothing at all" I replied, kissing his lips softly "are we ready?"

I saw him swallow and nod to which I smiled in reply, grabbing my handbag from the bed and left the room, heading downstairs to find Jessica playing with JJ…

"Thank you so much for this Jess" I proclaimed as I kissed JJ goodbye

"It's no problem. Have a nice night and say hi to Rubes and Case for me" she replied

"We will do. Bye" I informed her, leaving the room, Brax taking my hand in his as we made our way out to his car, stepping in and driving off to the restaurant

We arrived just before Ruby and Casey and stepped out of the car as they arrived…

"Jess says hi by the way" I informed them

"Bless. Can we go eat please? I'm starving" Ruby questioned

"Always thinking with her gut, just like her mother" Brax chuckled

"Care to repeat that Mr Braxton?" I enquired, turning to face my husband

He shook his head and smirked as did I, linking my arm with Ruby's as we made our way into the restaurant. When we'd been seated and ordered our meals…

"How's the apartment then guys?" Brax questioned as he took a sip of his beer

"Good thanks. We're thinking of redecorating actually" Ruby informed us

"That's great, really making it your own. Make sure you're not letting her do all the work Case" Brax stated

Casey nodded and took a sip of his beer too. As the conversation continued I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Brax looked, and with my pregnancy hormones driving me crazy I was having trouble concealing it…

"Babe, you okay? You're a little quiet" Brax whispered into my ear as Ruby and Casey indulged in their own conversation

"You look hot, and it's taking all my willpower to stop myself from jumping you right here right now" I admitted honestly, taking a sip of my water

"Mrs Braxton, how very dirty of you" he proclaimed, smirking as his hand trailed up my leg

"You really think that's helping?" I asked, raising an eyebrow "fancy meeting me in the bathroom?"

"Are you serious?" he questioned, shocked

"Deadly. Excuse me guys, I'm just gonna nip to the loo" I informed Ruby and Casey

They nodded and smiled as I turned and subtly winked at Brax as I made my way over to the toilets, stepping in and locking the door behind me…

BRAX'S POV:

I watched as Charlie made her way to the bathroom, the dress she was wearing clung to her body in all the right places and damn she was looking good. I think her carrying my child made her even sexier. I had to make an excuse to get away from the table so I began to search my pockets, pretending I'd lost my wallet…

"Guys, I'm gonna have to nip out to the car, I think I've left my wallet in there" I informed them

"Don't be long, our mains will be here soon" Ruby stated as I stood up and began to walk away

I nodded and smiled, making my way over to the exit, making sure they weren't watching as I headed towards the ladies, knocking on the locked door, Charlie pulling me in, pressing me against the door as she locked it once again…

"Damn my girl is frisky tonight isn't she?" I asked as her lips began working at my neck and her hands began to unbutton my shirt

"Too frisky. How did you get away?" she questioned, her lips still against my skin

"I told them I'd left my wallet in the car" I informed her as I pulled her face up to mine, placing my lips over hers passionately

I backed us away from the door and to the sinks, placing her on top of the counter as I hiked her dress up and she began to unbutton my trousers. There was no time for foreplay as I pulled her panties down and they dropped to her ankles, I pulled her towards me, entering her in one swift movement, a moan escaping her mouth and sending vibrations across my skin as her lips made contact with my neck and shoulder as I continued to thrust into her, my high nearing as I knew hers was too. I continued to pound into her and her head leant back against the mirror on the opposite wall, her eyes shut tightly as her orgasm washed over her, mine crashing over me too. When we'd come down from our highs…

"I think we're gonna have to continue this when we get home" she stated as she pulled her panties up and smoothed down her dress

"I'd be more than happy to" I informed her, smiling as I buttoned up my shirt again and we checked our appearances, making our way back out into the restaurant, no one any the wiser


	45. Chapter 45

"Charl, JJ's crying" Brax stated, nudging me as we laid spooning in bed in the early hours

"You're nearest the door" I informed him "you go. You've tired me out"

"You were the one who was feeling frisky at the restaurant, and you couldn't get rid of Jessica fast enough" he proclaimed

I sighed and threw the covers off my body and wrapped my dressing gown around myself, making my way across the landing to JJ's room, seeing him stood up in his cot, smiling through his tears as he saw me…

"Hey baby, did someone have a bad dream?" I asked, picking him and sitting in the rocking chair by his cot, settling him into my embrace

BRAX'S POV:

As I waited for Charlie to come back to bed I opened my eyes and looked at the time. It was three thirty. I sighed and climbed out of bed and walked to the doorway which you were able to see into JJ's room and that's when I saw them, JJ and Charlie both fast asleep in the rocking chair. I smiled and walked into the bedroom, grabbing a blanket from the side and wrapped it over Charlie's legs. I kissed her forehead softly and stroked JJ's hair before leaving the room, shutting the door to behind me…

CHARLIE'S POV:

The next morning I awoke and took in my surroundings. I smiled when I noticed I was in JJ's room, both of us having fallen asleep when he woke up in the night. As I stood up he began to stir and I smiled as he opened his eyes and looked at me, a weak smile on his face too. I moved him so he was sat on my hip and made my way back into mine and Brax's bedroom, seeing him sprawled out on the bed. I smiled and placed JJ on the bed, smirking as he began to crawl up the bed to Brax, Brax beginning to stir as he felt movement on the bed…

"Well good morning little man" he greeted JJ as he turned over, a laugh erupting from JJ's mouth "and good morning Mummy"

"Good morning" I greeted him, smiling widely as I removed my dressing gown and climbed back into bed beside him "how did you sleep?"

"Like a log. How about you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Surprisingly well, although my neck kills" I sighed "do you think you could give it a rub?"

"I'll just go and put this one back to bed as it's still early and I'll be back to pay you my full attention" he informed me, kissing my lips softly as he left the room, JJ in his arms

I smiled as he arrived back in the room moments later and shut the door to behind him, climbing back into bed…

"Sit in front of me in between my legs" he stated, moving back up the bed so I could move I between his legs like he'd asked me to

As I got myself comfortable I leant back and felt Brax's hands on my shoulders as they began to knead the tightened flesh of my shoulders and neck. I shut my eyes and sighed contentedly as his hands continued to work wonders, his hands soon been replaced by his lips…

"I knew it wouldn't take long" I chuckled "is someone in the mood?"

"What do you think?" he enquired, motioning downwards to his boxers which were looking suspiciously tight

"I'd say so. Whatever are we gonna do to rectify the situation?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

He smirked and pulled me backwards into him, moving my hair out of the way so he could get better access to my neck, his hands trailing down the front of my babydoll, squeezing my breasts softly, making me moan loudly as I placed my hands on his bed sheet covered knees. He turned me around and laid me back against the bed sheets, his lips touching mine, our tongues fighting for dominance as his hands began to trail down the front of my body, removing the babydoll I was wearing. When he'd discarded of that his lips left mine and made their way down my body to my neck, to my collarbones and then the valley of my breasts, his tongue lavishing attention on my left whilst his hand played with my right, and then changing. I moved my hands down so I could pull his boxers down, his hands trailing to my underwear, removing it slowly and torturously. He moved me down the bed to meet him and thrust into me, his lips attaching themselves to my neck as mine attached themselves to his chest, placing soft kisses below, above and around his "Blood and Sand tattoo" as my nails dug into the bottom of his back as my orgasm neared, washing over me without warning…


	46. Chapter 46

Sorry but I needed to add some drama to this story. Here goes…

CHARLIE'S POV:

I woke up the next morning feeling terrible but I had things to do. I couldn't just lie in bed all day. I dragged myself out of bed and walked into the en suite bathroom, showering, Brax soon joining me…

"Not now babe" I sighed, pushing him away so I could get out of the shower

"You okay?" he questioned worriedly, raising an eyebrow

"I just don't feel too good. Sorry" I replied, kissing his lips softly before leaving the room and returning our bedroom, getting myself dressed, leaving the room to dress JJ

BRAX'S POV:

I couldn't help but worry about Charlie as I showered and dressed myself. As I began to make my way downstairs I hurried because I heard JJ's wails. I raced into the kitchen to see him sitting in his highchair, Charlie nowhere to be seen. I looked around the house for her, finding her outside by the bins, collapsed. Panic set in and I pulled my phone from my pocket, dialling an ambulance and then Ruby…

"Mummy" she proclaimed as she and Casey rushed out of the car "what's wrong with her Brax? Why isn't she moving?"

"I don't know Rubes, I don't know" I sighed "Case, can you go inside and sort JJ please?"

He nodded and stood up, rushing into the house, the ambulance arriving minutes later…

"Does anyone know what happened?" a paramedic questioned, raising an eyebrow

"She complained she wasn't feeling too well this morning. I came downstairs after getting dressed and found her here, collapsed" I explained

"Okay. We need one person in the ambulance please" the paramedic informed us

"Rubes, you go. Case and I will follow with JJ. We need to let Bianca and Heath know" I replied

Ruby nodded and followed the paramedics carrying Charlie into an ambulance, the doors shutting as they drove down the driveway, Casey walking out with JJ as I watched, helpless…

"Did they say anything?" he asked as I took JJ from his embrace

"No. Rubes has gone with them and we need to get to the hospital and ring Bianca and Heath" I informed him

"We'll do it on the way to the hospital. I'll go and get a bag for JJ" he replied

"Cheers bro" I sighed as we walked back into the house

Is Charlie okay? What's wrong with her and why did she collapse?


	47. Chapter 47

"Rubes, what's happening? Where is she?" I asked as I rushed into the hospital, Casey following with JJ

"She's been taken for some tests. They're gonna let me know when we can see her" she informed me, both of us sitting down next to her

"She's gonna be okay, you know that right?" I questioned, taking her hand in mine, squeezing it reassuringly

She nodded as Casey sat JJ on his lap and took his hand in hers too, both of us holding onto each other, waiting to hear news on Charlie and her condition…

"Brax, Ruby, Casey, where is she? Is she okay?" Bianca enquired, rushing over to us

"They've not told us anything yet" I replied as she sighed and sat down next to me "where's Heath, Darcy and Rocco?"

"Irene and April are looking after them and he's parking the car" she informed us

We nodded and stayed silent until Heath joined us, asking the same question as Bianca had asked when she arrived, me giving the same answer, that we didn't know…

"Ms Buckton, your Mum's conscious but sleeping, do you think we could have a chat please?" the doctor asked half an hour later

"Can my Dad come too please?" she questioned, motioning to me

"Of course. If you'd both like to follow me" she replied, walking out of the room, both of us following

The three of us entered her office and sat down…

"Now after running many tests to find out why Charlie collapsed we've come to the conclusion that it's nothing serious. She's exhausted. Can you tell me her dietary ways whilst she's been pregnant?" the doctor asked

"The same as she was with our first child. Pastas, salads, the occasional pizzas, nothing out of the ordinary" I informed her

"Okay. For the last three months of Charlie's pregnancy to avoid anything else like this happening we're going to put her on bed rest and a special diet that needs to be adhered to, is that okay?" she questioned

"As long as it means Charlie's gonna be okay that's fine by us, isn't it Rubes?" I asked

Ruby nodded and the doctor smiled at us both…

"If you'd like to go and see her then you can. Just don't overcrowd her" the doctor informed us

"Thank you doctor" I replied, shaking her hand as Ruby smiled warmly and we made our way out of the office and back down to the waiting room to inform everyone of what was going on

CHARLIE'S POV:

I awoke in an unfamiliar place, as I looked to my left and to my right I saw I was hooked up to machines. I sighed, realising where I was. I shut my eyes again when I heard the door open, my eyes springing open as I heard his familiar footsteps move towards the bed…

"Hey beautiful" he greeted me, kissing my forehead and stroking my hair out of my face "don't you ever do anything like that to me again, okay?"

"Sorry" I whispered, tears springing to my eyes

"Hey, come on, no tears" he proclaimed, wiping them away as they began to fall "you're okay. You're gonna be okay. Everything's fine"

"What did the doctors say to you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You're not gonna like this but it's gotta be done. For the last three months you're gonna be on bed rest and a special diet that has to be followed" he explained

"Bed rest? Brax, what about JJ? What about the restaurant?" I asked, shocked

"Ruby, Casey, Heath and Bianca are all gonna muck in to help out. You don't need to worry about a thing" he informed me

"Heath and Bianca? They're in the Bay though. We can't expect them to travel backwards and forwards every single day" I sighed

"That's all been taken care of. They're staying with us. I thought you could use having your best friend at your beck and call. You girls can have movie days and girlie days, just like the old days" he replied

"You've really thought of everything haven't you?" I enquired

"That I have baby, that I have. Do you wanna see Rubes and JJ? I know they're dying to see you" he asked

I nodded and smiled as Brax kissed my forehead once again, leaving the room, re-entering moments later, Ruby and JJ following…


	48. Chapter 48

"I don't have to go to bed straight away do I? I'm gonna be missing out on all the fun" I sighed

"Mother, you heard the doctors, you need rest, and plenty of it" Ruby proclaimed

"Brax" I moaned "can I stay down here? Please"

"Don't do the puppy dog eyes, you know I can't resist" he replied, placing my bags down

"Then let me stay down here. I'm gonna be stuck in bed for the next three months" I stated

"Surely she can stay down here for a bit? As long as she's on the sofa" Brax questioned

"Fine, but you stay on the sofa and you don't move a muscle" Ruby insisted

I nodded and smiled as she walked into the kitchen, doing a salute sign, making Brax chuckle as he escorted me to the sofa, sitting down next to me, pulling me into him…

"This is what it's gonna be like for the next three months isn't it? When's Bianca getting here? I need some normality" I enquired

"In about an hour and a half. Heath text and they've just left" he replied

I nodded and smiled, leaning up to press a gentle kiss on his lips as he stood up, moving into the kitchen to get us some food and drink…

"What're you doing up? Brax, I thought you were meant to be watching Charlie" Ruby asked

"Watching me? Rubes, I'm not a kid! I needed the toilet. Surely I'm allowed to do that myself aren't I?" I questioned

"Sorry, I'm just worried you'll end up in hospital again. Come on" she replied

I smiled and stopped in my tracks, hugging her tightly before we made our way back into the living room…

"I'll get you some food" she informed me, walking into the kitchen

As she handed me my plate of food Bianca and Heath arrived, Darcy rushing into the living room to greet me and Brax…

"Hi Auntie Charlie, Uncle Brax. Are you feeling better Auntie Charlie? These are for you" she informed me, handing me a bunch of flowers

"Darcy, thank you. They're gorgeous" I proclaimed "come here"

I hugged her tightly and handed Brax the flowers… "can you put them in some water please babe?"

He nodded and greeted Heath and Bianca who sat down on the sofas as I handed Darcy the remote, Brax walking in a minute later, handing Heath a beer as they began to talk…

Later on that night as I sat up in bed, waiting for Brax to join me as he got undressed…

"It's nice having a full house again isn't it? I forgot how much I missed it" I sighed as he climbed in beside me, pulling me into him

"It is, as long as it's not stressing you out too much?" he enquired worriedly

"I'm fine Brax, I promise" I replied, smiling as I began to stroke patterns on his chest

"Good. Now get some sleep" he proclaimed, switching the light off, both of us settling down to sleep


	49. Chapter 49

"Can you not stay here today?" I asked Brax as he got dressed, moving around the bedroom that morning

"I can't. I have to go to the restaurant but you've got Ruby and Bianca to keep you company whilst Heath takes Darcy for a surf. I'll try not to be too late back" he informed me "do I get a goodbye kiss or are you too moody?"

"Don't push it Braxton" I proclaimed, pulling him towards me by his shirt, placing my lips on his gently

He smirked and grabbed his keys from the side, heading out of the bedroom, Bianca appearing moments later with a breakfast tray…

"Morning Missy, how're you feeling?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she placed it on my knee and parked herself on Brax's side of the bed

"Fed up, bored and a little more fed up. Can you not send Ruby out to do some shopping or something? Just so I can have a little walk" I questioned

"She said she's going out later with Heath and Darcy. When she's gone I'll come up and I'll help you downstairs but that's it. She and Brax will kill me if anything happens" she replied

"But B, nothing will happen though. I feel fine" I moaned

"That's because you're resting and taking it easy. No arguments or you won't be getting my help at all" she informed me

I sighed and nodded, smiling at her as she stood up off the bed and left the room, leaving me alone with daytime TV and my breakfast. About an hour later she returned to the bedroom, informing me Ruby, Heath and Darcy had gone. Smiling I climbed out of bed and wrapped my dressing gown around my body, Bianca helping me as we made our way downstairs and into the living room where Rocco and JJ were playing…

"Can you keep an eye on those two please? I'll make us a cuppa" she stated

I nodded and smiled as she walked into the kitchen as I sat myself down on the sofa, settling into the soft material, watching my son and his cousin play happily together. As I continued to watch them play the baby inside of me kicked and I placed my hand on my bump, smiling…

"You okay?" Bianca asked worriedly "is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. This one's just kicking. Do you want a feel?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

She nodded and bit her lip nervously, placing our teas onto the coffee table as she sat down next to me, me taking her hand and placing it where the baby was kicking…

"Charlie Braxton, what're you doing out of bed?" Ruby's voice shouted into the house as she walked through into the living room a little over an hour later

"I'm just having a change of scene. I'm allowed to do light walking Rubes" I informed her

"But I know what you're like, and I know how easily Bianca can be twisted around your little finger, no offence B" she proclaimed

"None taken" she replied "Rubes, all Charlie's done is sit, watch TV and watched the boys play, I swear to you"

She nodded and smiled at us both, walking into the kitchen, returning moments later with a drink, sitting down next to me. Later on that evening Heath, Darcy, Casey and Brax arrived back…

"Who fancies takeaway tonight?" Brax enquired as we all sat in the living room

"Brax, it's hardly fair is it?" Ruby asked

"What's not?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"Charlie can't have junk food" she sighed "do you not remember anything the doctor said?"

"I can have it in moderation Rubes. One takeaway tonight isn't gonna hurt" I informed her

"Your Mum's right Rubes. So, takeaway?" he asked

Everyone spoke up and an hour later, we were all tucking into our takeaway. When the plates were been cleared I stretched and yawned, Brax moving to sit next to me…

"How you feeling baby?" he questioned, pulling me into him

"Tired and fed up. I don't think I can do with another two and bit months of this" I admitted

"What? Everyone waiting on you hand and foot? Seriously?" he enquired, smirking

"You know I'm an active, independent person. I feel like an invalid in my own home" I sighed

"It's not for too much longer and as of today, you've got me all day every day" he informed me

"Really?" I asked, sitting up, smiling widely

"Really" he replied "Heath's gonna be doing the legwork that's needed"

"Thank you Heath" I proclaimed as he walked into the living room

"For?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"Relieving me of my boredom. Come here so I can give you a hug" I stated

He chuckled and walked towards me, bending down so I could hug him. When we pulled away…

"Who fancies a film?" Bianca questioned

"See what's on Netflix" Ruby proclaimed

I smiled as Ruby, Casey, Heath and Bianca began to argue about what film to watch. Maybe being on bed rest wasn't so bad after all…


	50. Chapter 50

It was now two months later and I had just under a month to go until my due date. As always Ruby was been protective, telling me to take it easy as my due date neared and neared whereas Brax understood how frustrated I was becoming. In some ways I just wanted this baby to arrive so Ruby would stop fussing but I wanted the baby to be healthy…

"Morning" I greeted Brax as I awoke that morning as he walked into the room, holding my tray of breakfast in his hand

"Morning" he mirrored "25 days to go"

I smiled as he placed my breakfast down in front of me and marked the calendar we'd put on his bedside table to start the countdown to baby Braxton number two arriving…

"I can't wait" I sighed contentedly as I began to tuck into my breakfast "how did you manage to sneak this past Ruby?"

"She and Heath have taken Darcy for a surf. It's only Bianca downstairs" he informed me

I smiled and shut my eyes momentarily as his lips softly kissed my temple. He'd brought me a breakfast consisting of pancakes and waffles with strawberries and syrup…

"I better go and get rid of the evidence before they're back. I'll be back in a minute" he stated, grabbing my tray and leaving the bathroom, returning moments later

"That was quick" I replied as I walked back into the bedroom from the en suite bathroom

"Bianca's doing the dishwasher so I just gave it to her as she asked. So, what do you fancy doing today?" he asked, laying down on his side of the bed, pulling me into him

"I can't exactly go walking up a mountain can I?" I questioned, smirking

"How about you come downstairs? It's a nice day. You can sit and relax whilst the kids are in the pool" he suggested

"I'd love to" I informed him "I'll go shower and get dressed"

He nodded and smiled before kissing me softly, letting go of me as I collected my things and made my way into the bathroom as he left the room…

Short chapter I know, Charlie's gonna give birth next chapter and the baby's gonna be a girl. Name ideas would be really helpful!


	51. Chapter 51

"So, 1 day to go. How you feeling?" Brax enquired as he walked into the bedroom that morning

"Fat, frumpy and fat! One more day of bed rest" I proclaimed "fingers crossed anyway"

"I've got a feeling" he admitted, lying on the bed with me, rubbing my stomach softly

"I hope you're right" I replied, kissing him softly, him deepening it, a smile emerging on both our faces

Later on that afternoon I lay in bed watching TV when I felt it, it was happening…

"Brax, Ruby, Bianca, anyone, help" I shouted down the stairs, climbing out of bed

"Charl, what's wrong?" Bianca asked, rushing into the bedroom

"It's happening. I'm in labour" I informed her "where's Brax?"

"He's just gone for a surf with Heath. Right, come on, let's get you downstairs and into the car" she stated, taking hold of me as we made our way down the stairs

"Bianca, what's going on?" Ruby asked as she walked into the house

"Can you get your Mum to the car please? She's in labour" she questioned

She nodded as Bianca continued to get Rocco and Darcy organised. I smiled weakly at Ruby as she smiled back and we headed out to the car, Bianca, Darcy and Rocco following minutes later...

"It's okay Mum. We'll get you to the hospital in time" Ruby informed me

"Where's Brax? Can you get Brax please?" I asked, a contraction surging through my body

"I'll phone him. Are we ready B?" Ruby questioned

She nodded and started the engine, driving off towards the hospital, Ruby's hand clasped in mine as she continued to dial Brax's number…

BRAX'S POV:

Heath and I had just finished our surf and we made our way back up the beach to where our belongings were…

"Dude, your phone's flashing" Heath informed me, motioning to my phone

"It's Ruby. What if it's Charlie?" I asked worriedly, dialling her number

"Brax, finally. Charlie's in labour. We've just got to the hospital. Hurry up" she proclaimed

"We'll be there as soon as we can" I replied, hanging up the phone

"What's wrong dude?" Heath questioned

"Charlie's in labour. We need to get to the hospital now" I informed him, hurrying up the beach

CHARLIE'S POV:

My labour was hurrying along quickly and Brax still wasn't here. I was 10cm dilated and was ready to be wheeled into the delivery room when Brax burst through the door, shocking us all…

"Thank goodness. What took you so long?" I asked

"The traffic was killer! How're you?" he enquired, taking hold of my hand

"In pain, a lot of pain" I admitted

"We're ready to go Mrs Braxton. Mr Braxton, are you coming?" the midwife asked

"I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else" he informed her, kissing my forehead gently

"You've got a good one there" she whispered to me, smiling warmly at me

I nodded and smiled warmly back as we were wheeled down the corridor to the delivery suite. Three hours later our baby girl, Abby Braxton was in the world…

"She's gorgeous Charlie, and she's got Brax wrapped around her little finger already" Bianca cooed as Brax cradled our sleeping newborn daughter

"She does doesn't she?" I questioned, smiling

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he interjected

"Dude, you're seriously whipped" Heath proclaimed

"And you're not?" Casey, who'd arrived just as I was brought into recovery enquired

"Shut up pizza boy" Heath replied, wrapping his arm around Bianca's waist

"You know he's right babe" Bianca chuckled, kissing his cheek softly

So, Abby Braxton, what do you think? Thank you to zoe_finlay92 for the name idea


	52. Chapter 52

I sat in the living room exactly a week after giving birth, watching Brax, Bianca, Heath, Ruby, Casey and Darcy outside, playing outside in the pool and the garden. I was sat cradling Abby who was nodding off in my arms when Brax walked into the house, a towel wrapped around his waist, his chest glistening with water droplets…

"Hey beautiful, why don't you put this one in her Moses basket and come outside?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"I'm good here thanks. It's nice sitting watching all of you" I admitted "especially you"

"Oh really?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow "that wouldn't be to do with the fact I've not got a t-shirt on would it?"

"No, not at all" I replied, biting my lip seductively

Brax smirked and took a hold of my face with one of his hands, moving to kiss me. As our lips were about to touch…

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy, you've got to come outside" JJ proclaimed

"Sorry" I whispered, pecking Brax's lips gently as I saw his smirk fade "J darling, shush, your baby sister's asleep"

"Sorry Mummy. Can you come outside, please?" he asked

"Mummy will be outside in a minute. You go back out to the others please" I replied

He nodded and disappeared outside… "You know, I think I might go put Abby down after all"

I stood up and left the room, turning and smiling at Brax as he watched me leave. When I'd put Abby down in her Moses basket and put her mobile on Brax joined me, shutting the door behind me…

"Mr Braxton, whatever are you doing?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist

"I need a shower, and I think you need one too. You don't smell very nice" he informed me

I feigned shock and smacked his bare chest, a mark appearing... "I think I need to kiss that better"

He smirked and nodded as I pulled us both into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later we made our way downstairs and out into the garden to join everyone else…

"There you are! Where've you been?" Bianca questioned as I joined her at the patio table

"I went to put Abby down for a sleep and had a shower. I sorta smelled" I informed her

"That I can vouch for" Brax interjected "Heath, mate, what do you say to a Barbie?"

"I'd say hell yea" he proclaimed, diving into the pool, splashing Darcy, Casey and Ruby

Bianca, Brax and I chuckled as Brax leant on the ledge behind where the patio table was situated, leaning forward, wrapping his arms around my chest, my hands laid on his arms…

"If you wanna Barbie, you better go and get some food" I informed him as Bianca went to get us both a drink

He nodded and kissed me softly, smiling at Bianca as Heath made his way out of the pool and he informed his brother they needed to go and get supplies for our barbecue…

"I don't want you to go back to the Bay" I admitted to Bianca as we began to clear away after the barbecue later that evening

"Maybe we don't have to" she replied "Heath and I were wondering if we could stay here a week or two more? We're gonna do some house hunting"

"Really? Bianca, that's fantastic" I proclaimed, putting my plates down and hugging her tightly

"What's fantastic?" Brax questioned, walking over to us, wrapping his arms around my waist

"Heath and I are house hunting around here. The Bay will always be home but we wanna be nearer family" she informed him

"That's great. Oi, idiot, why didn't you tell me?" he asked Heath as he walked over to us

"Tell you what?" Heath questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"That you and the Mrs were gonna be house hunting around this area?" he enquired

"I didn't realise we were saying anything. Sorry bro" he replied, patting his back

"What's all this?" Ruby asked, she and Casey walking over, Casey holding JJ, Darcy by Ruby's side

"B and Heath are house hunting around here" I informed them

"That's great" Ruby proclaimed, hugging both Heath and Bianca


	53. Chapter 53

"Come on baby, shush" I sighed as I cradled Abby "Daddy needs to sleep. He's got a big meeting tomorrow"

"Babe, what time is it?" Brax's voice asked, making me jump

"Sorry. We didn't mean to wake you" I replied "half four. Go back to bed"

"I'm awake now. Give her here" he stated "why don't you go and make us a coffee?"

"Are you sure? You need to be up tomorrow for your business meeting" I informed him

"I know I do and I will be. Go and make us a coffee. We'll be fine, won't we baby?" he questioned, taking Abby from my embrace

I sighed and smiled weakly, rubbing my eyes as I kissed Brax's cheek as I walked out of the room, shutting the door to behind me as I made my way downstairs, flicking the kettle on. When I'd made the coffees I made my way back upstairs and into our bedroom, smiling as I saw the sight before me, Brax asleep in bed, Abby asleep too, laid on his chest. I placed both coffee cups down on my bedside table and grabbed my phone, taking a picture and setting it as my background before easing Abby off of Brax's chest, placing her back into her Moses basket before climbing into bed, falling asleep once again…

BRAX'S POV:

I awoke that morning to find Charlie soundly asleep at the side of me. I smiled and climbed out of bed gently as Abby began to stir, picking her up out of her Moses basket I placed her on the bed as I pulled a t-shirt over my head and took her downstairs, placing her on the living room floor on her play gym as I made my way into the kitchen to make her bottle. When I returned I saw she'd fallen asleep. I smiled and placed the bottle down on the side…

"Who's a lazy girl? Just like their Mummy" I whispered, stroking her stomach gently

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" Charlie's voice replied, startling me

"What're you doing up?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as she walked over to me

"I set my alarm to make sure you'd be up in time" she informed me

"Best wife ever" I proclaimed, kissing her passionately "how about some breakfast?"

"Please. Best make the most of you and me time because our little guy will be up soon too" she replied

"And then our day really begins" he chuckled, both of us making our way through to the kitchen

CHARLIE'S POV:

After breakfast Abby began to stir so I walked through and picked her up, cradling her whilst Brax made a fresh bottle…

"I better go and shower" he informed me, kissing me softly before leaving the room

I nodded and smiled as I began to feed Abby. When I'd fed and burped her I took her upstairs to get dressed for the day, Brax in the bedroom getting dressed after his shower…

Later on that morning…

"So monster, do I get a hug?" Brax asked JJ as he ate his cereal that morning

JJ nodded and placed his spoon down in his bowl, reaching his arms up to Brax who smiled and picked him up out of his chair, making him squeal as he hugged him tightly, setting him back down on his chair…

"Where you going bro?" Heath questioned as he walked into the kitchen

"I've got a business meeting in the city. I'll see you later" he informed him, kissing me gently and kissing Abby's forehead

"Wish Daddy good luck JJ" I stated

"Good uck Daddy" JJ replied, smiling as he waved at Brax as he left the room

"Business meeting?" Heath asked

"New suppliers" I informed him "do you need me to look after Darcy and Rocco today?"

"We're taking Darcy with us but if you wouldn't mind having Rocco for a couple of hours?" he enquired

"No, course not. Where's Bianca anyway?" I questioned

"She's still asleep. Rocco's been up most of the night teething so neither of us got much sleep" he explained "do you want some breakfast?"

"No thanks, I've already had some" I informed him

"Mummy, can I go and watch TV please?" JJ asked

"Course you can sweetie" I replied, smiling as JJ eased himself down from his chair and made his way into the living room


	54. Chapter 54

Bianca, Heath and Darcy left the house later that morning, going off on their morning's house hunting whilst I looked after JJ, Abby and Rocco. Both Abby and Rocco were asleep so it was JJ and I watching kids TV when Ruby walked in…

"Hi darling, are you gonna come and watch Rugrats with us? Please" I begged, raising an eyebrow

"There's something I need to tell you first. Can we have a word in private please?" she asked

"Sure. JJ, Mummy won't be long, okay? Make sure you stay in here" I informed my son

He nodded and I kissed his forehead, standing up and following Ruby into the kitchen…

"Darling, you look nervous. What's wrong?" I questioned worriedly, sitting opposite her

"Now don't freak out but this morning I was working stuff out in my diary and I've realised I missed my period" she admitted, biting her lip nervously

"Have you taken a test?" I asked, snapping out of my shock

"No, not yet. I'm too scared to" she informed me

"You need to be brave darling. You need to find out for sure. Have you told Casey?" I enquired

"No, not yet. You're the first person I came to" she replied

"Okay. You need to go to the pharmacy, pick up a test and come back here. By the time you're back JJ will be down for a sleep" I explained

She nodded and smiled weakly, hugging me tightly before leaving the kitchen. I sighed and walked back into the living room, grabbing the phone from the cradle as I dialled Brax's number…

"Hey baby, is everything okay?" he asked as he picked up on the third ring

"No, not really" I admitted "Ruby might be pregnant"

"Ruby might be what? Does Casey know?" he questioned

"No, I was the first person she came to tell" I informed him "what're we gonna do Brax? She's only nineteen"

"She's sensible and she's mature, and she's got her mother's brains. She and Casey, if they are will be fine and they'll have us to support them" he replied

"You always know what to say Braxton" I sighed "how long are you gonna be?"

"Another hour or so. I'm sat in my car as the meeting's been delayed" he sighed

"Sorry babe" I stated "I'll let you go and I'll see you when you're home. I love you"

"I love you too" he mirrored, and with that we both hung up

I walked back into the living room and placed the phone back on the cradle and sat on the sofa, glancing at JJ I saw he'd fallen asleep too. Smiling to myself I snapped a picture on my mobile, sending it to Brax…

"Lazy, just like his Daddy xx"

"Very true indeed! I'm just going into the meeting now. Wish me luck. Love you xx"

"You don't need luck; you're Darryl Braxton, my amazing, sexy ass husband. Love you too xx"

I smiled and put my phone away, Ruby walking back in the front door as I changed the channel from children's TV to my TV. She smiled weakly and walked into the downstairs bathroom, returning minutes later, holding it in her hand…

"How long have you got left?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Two minutes" she replied, biting her lip nervously

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into me, both of us waiting for the news. Two minutes later we looked at the stick, negative…

"You okay baby?" I questioned worriedly

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm too young to have children anyway" she replied

I nodded and smiled as she stood up and walked into the kitchen to dispose of the test. I sighed with relief and went back to watching TV. At the beginning of the afternoon…

"Finally, some female conversation" Bianca proclaimed as she flopped down on the sofa next to Ruby and I

"What's wrong?" I questioned, not needing an answer as I heard Heath and Brax's voices arguing

"Football" the three of us stated in unison

"How's my boy been then?" Heath questioned, raising an eyebrow as their argument finished

"As good as gold" I informed him as he picked Rocco up from underneath his play gym

"And how's mine been?" Brax asked me, motioning to a fixated on TV JJ  
"The same. He hasn't been awake long" I informed him, leaning up to kiss him as he leant down

Later on that evening as I began to prepare dinner…

"Charlie, Heath and I have had a brilliant idea" Bianca informed me as she walked into the kitchen, greeting Brax and I as he sat at the breakfast bar with a water after his gym session

"Yeah, and what's that?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Seeing as though you took care of the kids this morning, we were thinking maybe you and Brax would like to go out?" she questioned "it'll be your first night out since having Abby"

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" Brax asked

"No, course we wouldn't. So, is that a yes?" she enquired

"That's a yes" we replied in unison

Bianca smiled as I hugged her tightly and the three of us left the room, Brax and I disappearing upstairs to get changed and organised…

"So Mr Braxton, where're you taking me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"You'll just have to wait and see Mrs Braxton, and by the way, you look stunning" he informed me

"Why thank you" I replied, checking my appearance in the mirror for the billionth time

Half an hour later we left the house and drove the fifteen minutes into Sydney city, pulling up outside the Opera House…

"What're we doing here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"We're dining there tonight" he informed me, motioning to Aria restaurant, one of the most exclusive in the city

"You're not serious? It takes weeks, even months to get a reservation there" I proclaimed

"Turns out one of the men I was in a meeting with today co-owns it" he replied

"Really? And you're going into business with him?" I questioned

He nodded and smiled widely. I smiled back and hugged him tightly…

"Baby, that's fantastic" I exclaimed, pulling away, kissing him passionately

I felt him smile into the kiss and deepen it before we both pulled away, breathless…

"Let's go" he stated, climbing out of the car as I did the same

NEXT CHAPTER: Car sex? Maybe?


	55. Chapter 55

"Brax, where're we going?" I asked as he missed the turning off for our route home

"I thought we could take a trip down memory lane" he informed me, smirking

"Huh?" I questioned, confused

"You'll see when we get there" he replied, continuing to drive

We drove for another twenty minutes until we reached the beach, but not just any old beach, the beach he'd tried to teach me to surf on so many times before when we'd been dating in secret…

"How come we're here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Like I said, a trip down memory lane" he informed me, unbuckling his seatbelt as he moved his face towards mine

I knew exactly what he meant. We'd both been up for it one particular day but as I didn't want to get caught we'd had sex in his car, and it was about to happen again. I gasped as he pulled me towards him and on top of him, unzipping my dress, letting the material slide down my body…

"God, you're so sexy" he whispered, placing gentle kisses down my neck

I smiled as his lips continued to litter my neck in kisses, continuing their path downwards. He moved my dress material out of the way and unhooked my bra, his lips moving from my neck to my breasts, sucking on each one simultaneously…

"Brax" I moaned, grounding my crotch against his, feeling his crotch growing harder

I moved my hands down to his trousers and unbuttoned them, pulling the zipper down too. He lifted me up so I could pull the material down his legs and his hands reached my underwear, stroking across my panty covered centre. I leaned my head into his neck and sucked softly as his hand moved the material out of the way and he entered a finger, stroking softly. I moaned and groaned as my climax neared, his fingers staying in me as I rode them and rode out my orgasm…

I smirked as Brax pulled my underwear to the side and lift his hips up, entering me, my hands moving to his back, digging into his shoulder blades as the pleasure started again. His hands were on my hips, rocking me back and forth…

"Brax, I'm gonna" I proclaimed, holding onto his chest as I came, his high coming too

We smiled as our eyes opened and I kissed him softly, redressing myself…


	56. Chapter 56

"Heath" Bianca proclaimed as Brax and I walked into the house

"What's going on?" I questioned as Heath stormed past me and Brax

"Ask her" he stated, pointing to Bianca

"I'll go after him" Brax informed me, kissing me softly before following Heath out

I meanwhile walked into the house and joined Bianca…

"Wine?" she enquired, raising an eyebrow

I sighed and nodded, following her into the kitchen…

"Sorry that we ruined your date night" she sighed "how was it?"

"It was good thanks. We went for dinner at Aria and then went for a trip down memory lane" I replied, smiling as I sat down at the breakfast bar

"Aria, as in one of the most exclusive restaurants in the city and memory lane?" she questioned

"Yes, Brax has done some investing in one of co owners other businesses" I explained "and as for memory lane well, you know when we were seeing each other in secret? We used to go to a beach not too far from the city and one day, we had sex in his car and tonight, well, you can probably guess"

"Charlie Braxton" she proclaimed, taking a sip of her wine "at least you and Brax can still keep the spark, even with two kids"

"Let me guess, that's what you and Heath were arguing about?" I asked

"Before Rocco we used to do it three, four times a day, now, we're lucky if it's once" she sighed

"How about tomorrow night Brax and I watch the kids and you two go away for the night? Try and rekindle some of the magic?" I suggested

"Are you sure Brax will be up for looking after three babies and Darcy?" she enquired

"He won't be doing it alone. He'll have me and we'll be fine" I assured her

"Thank you" she replied, hugging me tightly as Brax and Heath walked back in

Heath and Bianca glanced at each other and then left the room, heading off to talk as Brax walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind…

"I never thought I'd see the day my brother would have trouble getting a woman in the sack" he stated

"They'll sort it out and soon enough he'll be getting it more times a day than you" I replied

"I certainly hope not. Anyone would think we didn't have two kids, not that I'd change our life now for the world" he added when he saw the look I gave him

I smirked and kissed him softly before hopping down off the chair and standing opposite him, our chests together…

"I was thinking of going to bed" I informed him "fancy joining me or does Heath need a little more brother time?"

"I think it could wait till tomorrow" he replied, following me out of the room and up the stairs, our lips connecting as our bedroom door shut


	57. Chapter 57

"There you are" I sighed as Brax walked into the house that evening "I thought you were meant to be finishing early"

"I was but then the restaurant got busy and I couldn't leave. Did the kids go down okay?" he enquired

"Yeah, they're all asleep apart from Darcy who's watching a film in her room. So, how was your day?" I asked, walking into the living room to tidy up, Brax following

"Busy, real busy" he sighed, throwing himself down onto the sofa "have Heath and Bianca gone?"

I nodded and began to tidy up the toys and everything that had been left around the room…

"I did spaghetti and meatballs for dinner if you want some" I informed him as I saw him stand up and walk into the kitchen

"God, you're the best wife ever" he proclaimed, walking back to me, kissing me softly

"Don't you forget it" I chuckled as we pulled away and I continued to tidy up

After tidying up I poured myself a glass of wine and made my way upstairs, heading into our en-suite bathroom, running the bath…

"Care to join me?" I asked Brax as he walked into our bedroom and began to strip down

He nodded and smiled as I did the same. I switched the taps off and climbed into the bath, Brax climbing in after me, pulling me into his embrace. We sat in a comfortable silence as the water lapped around our bodies, my fingers trailing a pattern up his right arm as it laid on the edge of the bath…

"You seem stressed" I admitted "what's going on?"

"Work's hectic and I mean real hectic. It'll sort itself though" he sighed "I don't want you worrying"

"I worry about you" I informed him, entwining our hands, kissing his knuckle softly "can you wash my back please?"

I felt him move and grab some body wash from behind him, his hands meeting my neck and back, rubbing in the body wash, my eyes closing as his hands continued to massage my neck and shoulders. After we'd both finished in the bath, we climbed out, wrapping towels around ourselves, as I was about to leave the room Brax pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around my waist as mine made my way around his, our foreheads touching…

"I love you" he whispered, kissing me softly

"I love you too" I mirrored, smiling "can we go to bed though please? I'm shattered"

He smiled and nodded, both of us making our way into the bedroom, getting ready for bed and climbing in, Brax pulling me into him as we both fell into a deep sleep…

NEXT CHAPTER IDEAS ANYONE?!


	58. Chapter 58

"How about a family day at the beach?" Brax suggested to everyone in the kitchen, Casey and Ruby included

"Sounds great. We better go and get organised" I replied, smiling widely as I carried Abby upstairs to get her dressed as JJ followed

An hour later everyone had piled into three cars, Brax, myself, Abby and JJ in our car, Heath, Bianca, Darcy and Rocco in theirs and Casey and Ruby in his. Half an hour later we arrived at the beach…

"First one into the water's a sissy" Brax proclaimed, grabbing his surfboard from the car and running down to the beach, Heath, Casey and Ruby following

"Looks like it us left to carry this lot" Bianca sighed, chuckling as we watched them race down the sand

"Now don't you go too near the water without me, Daddy or anyone else okay?" I asked JJ as I rubbed sun cream onto him

"Okay Mummy" he replied, sitting down in the sand with his bucket and spade

I smiled as I watched him for a minute and pulled my shorts and vest off, stripping down to my bikini as Bianca did the same, laying down on my towel, rubbing sun cream into my body, handing the bottle to Bianca as I checked on Abby who was fast asleep. I smiled and pulled my sunglasses down over my eyes…

"Hey you" Brax greeted me, leaning over my body, pulling my sunglasses from my face

"Hey you" I mirrored, looking his dripping wet chest up and down "what're you doing?"

"I've just had a surf and now you're coming into the water with me" he informed me

"No way" I proclaimed, squealing as Brax picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder

I looked back to see Bianca, Heath, Ruby, Casey and JJ all laughing as Brax jogged down to the water, me still over his shoulder…

"If you don't put me down you'll regret it Braxton" I informed him as we reached the shore

Before I knew what was happening Brax had dropped me into the water. I came up gasping for breath as I saw him stood there, smirking…

"I hate you" I proclaimed, pulling the hair off of my face

"Course you do sweetheart" he replied, moving into the water towards me

I smiled and as he reached me, I pushed him backwards and into the water, making my way out of the water and back up the beach, grabbing my towel and drying myself off…

"Enjoy your dip Buckton?" Heath questioned, raising an eyebrow

I stared at him, throwing him evils to which he smirked and went back to lying down in the sand, Brax wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my shoulder…

"You annoyed baby?" he asked

I nodded and turned to face him, his arms pulling me into him so our chests collided…

"Brax, our children and family are present" I whispered as he moved his lips to my neck

"Okay. Later yeah?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and smiled, kissing him gently as I sat back down, reapplying my sun cream…

BRAX'S POV:

I watched as Charlie splashed around in the water with JJ, holding his hands and swinging him round. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. She was amazing in every way possible…

"You're one lucky man bro" Heath sighed

"Mate, you've got Bianca" I chuckled

"Oh, I know, and I'm lucky too" he replied, glancing at Bianca who was playing with Rocco

"Yes you are! We landed on our feet didn't we?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"We sure did" he stated, smiling


	59. Chapter 59

CHARLIE'S POV:

I woke up on the morning of mine and Brax's tenth wedding anniversary with a smile on my face as I glanced at my husband, him sleeping soundly beside me. I smiled once again as I heard our baby daughter Abby begin to gurgle, signalling she was awake. I crept out of bed and wrapped my dressing gown around me before picking her up out of her cot, placing her on my hip as we made our way downstairs…

"Can you guess what today is? Can you?" I questioned, cooing over her as we reached the living room "it's mine and your Daddy's anniversary, yes it is"

She chuckled and I placed her in her bouncer, switching the TV on as I did every morning, walking into the kitchen to prepare a coffee for myself and breakfast for Abby. As I turned I saw Bianca stood at the breakfast bar, holding Rocco…

"Jeez, you scared me" I proclaimed

"Sorry. I had to be quiet because he's dropping back off" she sighed "happy anniversary"

"Thank you" I replied, smiling widely "you coming through?"

She nodded and followed me into the living room as I sat down on the floor opposite Abby's bouncer and began to feed her breakfast…

"What do you and Heath have planned for today?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"We're signing off on a property. We wanted to keep it hush, hush until it was all finalised" she admitted

"Bianca, that's brilliant" I proclaimed "whereabouts is it?"

"Not too far from here actually. Charleston Road" she replied

"That's meant to be a nice area. That's really great B, but I'm gonna miss you" I admitted

"We'll only be down the road. It's not as if we're not gonna see each other like we did when we were in the Bay" she stated

"It's just gonna be weird not having you all here, that's all. You and Heath are okay to have JJ and this one tonight aren't you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Course we are" she informed me, smiling

Later on that morning I'd just finished getting Abby dressed when Brax walked into the room with JJ…

"I was wondering where you'd disappeared to. Happy anniversary" I greeted him

"Happy anniversary" he mirrored, kissing me softly

"No kissy, yuck" JJ proclaimed "happy anniversary Mummy, Daddy"

"Thanks baby" I replied, kissing his cheek

"Are Bianca and Heath still okay to watch these two tonight?" he asked

I nodded and smiled… "You're okay to have them now while I have a shower aren't you?"

He nodded and placed JJ on the floor, picking up Abby before the three of them left the room. I smiled and made my way into the bathroom to shower, shave and pluck in preparation for tonight. When seven pm came Brax and I made our way out of the house and to his car…

"So, are you gonna tell me where we're going?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as we drove off

"Try and guess! I'll give you clues" he suggested

I nodded, informing him I was on board with his game…

"It holds a lot of memories for us" he stated

"Umm, the beach?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Warm" he replied "we've been there a lot, and not just on our own"

"It's the beach isn't it?" I asked

"You'll see" he informed me, continuing to drive

I was right; it was the beach, but not just any old beach. It was Lady Martin's Beach. We'd been here numerous times by ourselves, with Ruby, Casey and JJ and with Heath, Bianca and co…

"Fancy a moonlit stroll m'lady?" he asked, holding his arm out to me as we climbed out of the car

I chuckled lightly and nodded, taking his arm as we made our way down to the sand, pulling our shoes off, walking along the beach…

"Is it okay if I give you your present now?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and smiled, pursing my lips together as he pulled out a jewellery box. He handed it to me and I looked up at him and smiled, opening it. I was greeted by a love heart shaped locket…

"Open it" he whispered

I smiled once again and did as he said. I looked at the pictures that adorned the spaces, one of Brax and JJ and one of Brax and Abby…

"Now we'll always be in your heart" he informed me

I smiled once again and pulled him towards me, kissing him passionately. I crept up onto my tiptoes and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. Pulling away minutes later we leant our foreheads together, regaining our breath…

"Can you believe how much we've been through together?" he asked as we continued to walk

"We've been through more than most couples do in a lifetime" I sighed

"And we've come out the other side. I love you so much, you've no idea" he informed me

"I do babe, believe me I do" I replied, smiling widely "how about we head home? This evening's been perfect"

"It's about to get even more so" he stated as we stopped in front of a picnic area, a picnic for two set out in front of me, tea lights adorning the bushes above

Brax stepped away from me and switched some music on, our song, James Morrison's Won't Let You Go playing…

"You really are the perfect man Darryl Braxton, and I do love you so" I sighed as he took my hand and gently pulled me down to eat


	60. Chapter 60

"I'm heading into the city" I informed Brax as I stood in the hallway getting my bag organised

"Why?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he walked through from the kitchen

"Heath and Bianca's housewarming party is tonight and I've got nothing to wear" I replied "you'll be alright with the kids for a couple of hours won't you?"

He nodded and I smiled, kissing him softly before leaving the house and to my car, driving off into the city. Two hours later I arrived home, my hands full of bags…

"Babe, can you give me a hand please?" I asked Brax as I shut the door behind me

"You've bought half of Australia by the looks of it" he sighed, taking a load of bags off me

"There's some stuff in there for you and the kids too" I informed him

He nodded and smiled, carrying the bags into the living room, dumping them on the sofa…

"Where's JJ and Abby?" I questioned, glancing around the eerily quiet house

"JJ's outside and Abby's asleep" he replied "so, what have you got for me?"

"This" I stated, pulling out a brand new shirt "I thought you could wear it tonight"

"Babe, it's informal" he sighed, looking at the shirt I'd bought him

"I know. I just wanna have run ripping it off you later" I proclaimed, smirking

"Oh really? Good job we're gonna have the place to ourselves tonight then" he admitted

"We are?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Mum's looking after them" he replied, smiling, wrapping his arms around my waist

Later on that evening, Heath and Bianca's housewarming party was in full swing…

"Darryl, Charlie, I'm gonna get these two home" Cheryl informed us as we stood talking to Roo and Harvey

"Thanks again Cheryl" I replied, turning to face my mother in law, smiling at her warmly

"Yeah, thanks Mum. We appreciate it" Brax informed me, kissing her cheek

"You be a good boy for Grandma Cheryl okay?" I asked JJ, bending down to his level

He nodded and smiled as I kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair, moving over to Abby, kissing her forehead softly as she slept peacefully in her car seat. We watched them off and made our way back to the party…

"Now the kids are safely out of the way we can go home whenever we like" Brax informed me

"Is that all you can think about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"When you're wearing a dress that shows off the best parts of your body that I love so much then yes, that is all I can think about" he explained, his hands gliding down my waist

"You're just gonna have to wait a little bit longer" I informed him, removing myself from his embrace and making my way over to Bianca

As soon as we'd left the party and returned to the safety of our own property Brax's lips had been on mine. We stumbled backwards through the door, making our way up the stairs, my dress been discarded by Brax on the way…

"Mm" I moaned as Brax pressed me against the wall as my hands made their way to his shirt

"I thought you were gonna rip that off of me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Thanks for reminding me" I replied, smirking as I pulled at the material, tearing it from his body

He matched my smirk and we made our way down the hall to our bedroom, collapsing onto the bed, Brax on top of me. He didn't waste any time removing my underwear, his fingers entering me, moving in and out, my head buried in the crook of his neck as my orgasm continued to build…

"Braaaax" I moaned, riding his fingers as my high hit

He smirked and I pulled his face to mine, kissing his lips passionately as I laid him against the bed sheets, moving my naked frame over him. I moved my hands down to his trousers, stopping at his manhood, rubbing it through the material of his trousers, a low groan escaping from his mouth. I pulled the material of his trousers down along with his boxers, lowering my mouth onto him…

BRAX'S POV:

I couldn't believe what Charlie was doing. She'd never liked giving blowjobs so I was surprised by the turn of events. Maybe it had something to do with the alcohol in our systems. I sat up and entwined my hands in her hair, continuing to enjoy the experience. As she continued I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer so I pulled her to me, kissing her lips passionately, flipping us over so she was laying against the bed sheets now. I ran my hands down her body and softly began to tease her, moans escaping her lips as I entered her…

CHARLIE'S POV:

Brax entered me and as soon as he did, he began lifting my body ever so slightly off the bed sheets, making the pleasure even more intense for us both. I knew by his face that he wasn't going to be able to last much longer, and neither was I. Suddenly, without warning my orgasm hit, Brax continuing to rotate his hips atop me…

After his high had hit he pulled out of me and lay down on his side of the bed, pulling me into him, both of us falling asleep…


	61. Chapter 61

"Tickets to the Maldives, Brax" I proclaimed as he placed them in front of me "what about the kids?"

"That's all sorted. Bianca, Heath, Ruby and Casey are gonna share the duties" he informed me

"We can't go" I sighed "we can't depend on them like that, not for two weeks"

"We can and we are doing. We need some time away, on our own" he stated

I looked up at him and saw his million dollar smile starting back at me. I smiled back and he kissed me softly, leaving the house for work…

"Are you sure you and Heath don't mind having the kids?" I questioned Bianca

"We wouldn't have said yes if we did. Stop worrying, you need to go and have fun" she exclaimed "and some dirty fun at that"

"Bianca Scott" I proclaimed "there'll be plenty of that"

"Plenty of what?" Brax asked as he walked over to us, JJ in his arms

"Something that doesn't make for small ears" I informed him, taking JJ from him

"You think I've got small ears?" he enquired

"No, I meant this one" I replied, shaking my head as I motioned to JJ

He nodded and smiled, wrapping his arm around my waist. Soon enough the time came to say goodbye and Brax loaded our suitcases into taxi as I said goodbye to everyone one final time…

I know only a short chapter but sorry, I'm SO tired! What sort of stuff can the Braxton's get up to in the Maldives?


	62. Chapter 62

Sorry for not updating in a few days. My family are here and I've been on "Auntie Laura" duty. Thanks for all the reviews and messages saying you've been missing my updates…

"Night little man" Brax and I replied to JJ

"Night Mummy, night Daddy. Have a nice rest of your holiday" he proclaimed

We smiled and hung up the phone. I placed it on the side and climbed out of bed…

"Where do you think you're going?" Brax asked, pulling me back to the bed

"I need a shower" I informed him "do you fancy joining me?"

He nodded and smiled as I reciprocated the smile, taking his hands in mine as I led us towards the bathroom, both of us undressing each other as our lips met, Brax backing us into the shower and back against the wall, switching the shower on so the water began to cascade down us…

"You know something? This was the best idea ever" I admitted as we lay in bed that evening, watching the Maldivian sun set

"I'm glad you think so" he replied "and I hope you're not just saying that because of the amount of times we've had sex since we got here"

"Of course not" I assured him "I can't wait to start exploring tomorrow"

"Some exploring can be done right now" he informed me

"It can?" I questioned, confused

He nodded and moved to straddle me, his lips capturing mine in a passionate kiss as his hands began to remove his shirt that I was wearing as his hands moved up my legs, removing my underwear too as his lips began to kiss down my body, making their way to between my legs…

"Brax" I moaned as his tongue flattened against my centre

I continued to moan and groan as my climax neared, my hands gripping tighter to his hair as he continued to lick and suck, his hands roaming my body, focusing on my breasts, squeezing them simultaneously…


	63. Chapter 63

"Do you plan on getting up anytime soon Mr Braxton?" I asked, placing a kiss on Brax's chest just above his "Blood and Sand" tattoo

"No" he replied "because you see, someone kept me awake until the early hours"

"Please Brax" I begged, showing him my puppy dog eyes "I wanna go exploring"

"Fine" he proclaimed "give me fifteen to have a shower"

I smiled and kissed his lips quickly before hopping out of bed to get myself dressed as he summoned the energy to climb out of bed and have a shower. When I'd dressed I made my way into the bathroom to brush my teeth, his arms wrapping around my waist from behind…

"You're all wet" I exclaimed, turning around, pushing him back

He smiled as I finished brushing my teeth and wiped my mouth, moving his lips to capture mine, a sigh escaping my mouth as his lips pulled away and bit gently on my bottom lip…

"Stop trying to get me in the mood. We're going out" I informed him, pushing him away as I walked into the bedroom to organise my handbag

Brax followed me and began getting dressed, both of us leaving our room fifteen minutes later. We made our way down to the beach and strolled along hand in hand, a comfortable silence lingering between us…

"Brax, what're you doing?" I questioned as he stopped walking and continued to hold my hand, making his way up the beach to a secluded spot

He didn't answer. Instead, he pulled me towards him and kissed my lips passionately, his hands roaming down my body, pulling my sun dress over my head, revealing my white bikini…

"No way, not here" I proclaimed, pushing him away

"I was thinking of going for a swim. What were you thinking?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

I shook my head and slipped off my sandals, making my way into the warm water. Brax stripping down to his board shorts and following me in, wrapping his arms around my waist. We frolicked in the water for an hour or so before we made our way up the beach, grabbing our belongings and making our way back to the hotel…

"You never did tell me what you were thinking earlier" he stated as we walked in

"I know, but it wasn't important" I replied, smiling as I kissed him softly "I'm off for a shower. You coming to join me?"

"I had one this morning" he informed me

"Your loss" I sighed, stripping my sun dress off and untying my bikini, shimmying out of both pieces as I made my way into the bathroom

When I'd finished in the shower I made my way back out into the bedroom, Brax lying topless on the bed, watching the peacefulness of outside…

"Brax, have you seen my top?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I walked around the bedroom in my underwear

He didn't reply. I turned and looked to see he was holding it in his hand. I smirked and climbed onto the bed, reaching out for it but he pulled me into him, laying us back down against the bed sheets. We stared at each other for a moment before his lips captured mine, my shirt dropping to the floor beside him as his hands made their way to my panties, pulling them down as my hands wrapped around his neck, entwining in his hair. Our lips stayed connected as his hands moved up my thighs, my back arching momentarily as Brax entered a finger, stroking, moans escaping my lips as our lips parted and I buried my head into his neck. Having had my first orgasm wash over me I pushed him down into the bed sheets as I climbed on top of him, my hands trailing down his bare chest, stroking his tattoos as I made my way to his board shorts, untying them and pulling them down his legs, along with his boxers. I positioned myself on top of him and prepared to tease, being thrown off my guard as Brax grabbed my waist and pulled me onto him, entering me swiftly, hitting my G spot, a loud moan escaping my lips, his lips encasing mine as moans continued to spill from my lips as his thrusts quickened and he added his fingers, the combination becoming too much, my second orgasm in minutes washing over me…

"You know Mr Braxton, this is shaping up to be one of the best holidays ever" I admitted

He smirked against my skin as he kissed my shoulder, both of us falling into a deep sleep…


	64. Chapter 64

"Mummy, Daddy, Mummy, Daddy" JJ shouted as we climbed out of our taxi

"JJ, will you slow down please?" Ruby proclaimed as she ran after him

"Hey little guy" Brax greeted him, sweeping him up into his arms "are you being a good boy?"

JJ shook his head, signalling yes…

"For you yes, for me no" Ruby sighed "hi you guys. Did you have a nice time?"

"We did thanks Rubes" Brax replied as we made our way to the boot, grabbing our bags

"Here, let me help you" Ruby stated as I grabbed a few bags and Brax did the same

We made our way into the house and Brax placed JJ down, letting him run into the living room, Heath and Bianca greeting us moments later…

"Hey you guys" they greeted us in unison, Brax and Heath sharing a hug as Bianca and I did the same

"Did you have a nice time?" Bianca asked as we made our way into the living room

"B, it was the most amazing time ever. Like a second honeymoon" I informed her

"I'm so jealous" she sighed "how about we have a glass of wine and we chat? These boys look like they want to talk business"

I nodded and we made our way into the kitchen, both of us chuckling as Brax began to question Heath about how the businesses had been running whilst we were away. I sighed and walked over to the fridge, pulling a bottle of wine out, pouring us each a glass, handing Bianca hers as we made our way outside to the patio table…

"It's so good to be home" I admitted, slouching down into one of the chairs

"It's good to have you home. I missed you" she sighed, taking a sip of her wine

"I was only gone for two weeks" I replied, smirking

"I know but now we're only living down the road it felt like an eternity" she sighed

"Bless you. I'm back now so all's well. How were JJ and Abby? Where is Abby by the way?" I questioned

"She's fast asleep in her room" she informed me, smiling

I nodded and smiled, both of us continuing to chit chat until Heath and Brax joined us…

"Come on you. Darce and Rocco are tired" Heath informed Bianca

"It was great catching up. I'll see you tomorrow?" Bianca enquired, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and smiled, hugging her tightly before everyone else said their goodbyes and left, leaving Brax and I to get an excited JJ to bed…

"But Mummy, I'm not tired" JJ sighed as he laid on the sofa, stifling a yawn

"That tells me different. Come on, no arguments. Bath, story and bed" I stated, motioning to the stairs

He climbed off of the sofa and made his way upstairs, me following after handing the remote to Brax. Half an hour later JJ was nodding off in his bed so I shut the stair gate behind him and made my way downstairs to Brax…

"He okay? I was about to come up and see if you needed any help" he informed me

"Course you were" I chuckled "he's fine. Nodding off as we speak. So, how did the businesses hold up whilst we were away?"

"Really good surprisingly. Heath did a good job" he replied, pulling me into him

"You should start giving him the benefit of the doubt. He is capable you know" I stated

"Pot calling kettle. Charlie, when you first met us you wouldn't. How many times did you arrest him?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow, a smirk on his face

"Point made! And also, how many times did I arrest you?" I asked

"Point made" he mirrored, smirking "but everything's worked out for the best hasn't it?"

"It has. I never, ever, ever thought we'd be here. Not in a million years" I admitted

"Why not? I always had hope Charl, always" he replied

"I just didn't. I was a police sergeant and our relationship was forbidden. I guess I just thought, at times, even though I hated myself for thinking it that our relationship wouldn't work" I explained

"Let's not talk about our past eh? We're here, we're happy and we've got three beautiful children. Life's good" he sighed, a smile on his face

I matched his smile and leant up to kiss his lips softly, lingering momentarily before pulling away, lying my head on his chest, soon falling asleep…


	65. Chapter 65

"JJ, you ready?" I asked my son as Brax, Abby, myself and JJ stood outside of Ruby's bedroom door that morning, ready to burst in and sing happy birthday to her

He nodded eagerly and smiled widely to which Brax and I chuckled. I counted 1, 2, 3 and then we burst into the room, JJ jumping onto Ruby's bed…

"Happy Birthday sweetheart" I greeted her, hugging her tightly as she came round

"Morning" she greeted us sleepily, pulling JJ to sit between her and Casey

"What's going on? It's too early" Casey sighed, stretching tiredly

"Shut up you wimp" Brax proclaimed as he set Abby down on Ruby and Casey's bed too

"Cheers bro. Happy Birthday babe" Casey greeted Ruby, kissing her softly

"Ahem, there are children present" I stated, motioning to JJ and Abby

I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her temple as she leant back into me, both of us watching happily as Ruby opened her cards and presents. When everything had been opened we made our way downstairs where Brax and I had set out a birthday breakfast…

"You guys didn't have to do all this. Thank you" she proclaimed, hugging us simultaneously

"You're only 21 once so we wanted to make it special. We've got another surprise for you later" Brax informed her

"You have? Do you know anything about this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in Casey's direction

He shook his head as we sat down to eat…

"Rubes, you think we'd tell Casey anything? He'd tell you straight away" Brax chuckled

"Cheers for the support this morning bro. It's really appreciated" Casey replied

"No problem sweetheart" he replied, smiling "right Rubes, be ready for half past seven"

"Do I have to dress up?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

Brax and I nodded in unison, smiling as we continued to eat our breakfasts…

"Hello, anyone home?" Bianca's voice shouted into the house just as I finished tidying up after breakfast

"In the kitchen. Come through" I shouted back, smiling as I heard the door shut and her flip flops clack as they met the tile floor

"Where's the birthday girl?" she questioned, holding up a gift bag

"In the shower. Do you want a coffee? I was just about to make one" I asked

She nodded and I flicked the kettle on, pulling two mugs from the cupboard above my head, both of us making our way outside five minutes later…

"Auntie B, Auntie B, Auntie B" JJ proclaimed, running over to us "do you want to see what Uncle Heath taught me?"

"Of course I do baby" she replied, smiling widely as JJ dive bombed into the pool

"That's what he taught him?" Bianca asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

I nodded and sighed, smiling as he emerged from the water, a massive grin on his face…

"I thought I heard voices. Hi B" Ruby greeted us as she walked out into the garden

"Happy Birthday darling, here you are, from all of us" Bianca informed her, handing her the bag

"Thank you. You didn't have to" she replied, hugging her tightly

"You haven't seen what it is yet" she stated, chuckling lightly as Ruby sat down

"You're joking me right?" Ruby questioned, pulling a Pandora box from the bag

"No, no joke. You can tell I picked it, obviously" Bianca replied smugly

"B, that must've cost a fortune" I proclaimed, shocked

"Like I bet you've said, you're only 21 once" she stated

"Only 10 times in the past hour, not that I'm counting or anything" Ruby interjected before I had chance to reply "thank you B"

"You're welcome" she replied, smiling as Ruby hugged her again

Next chapter, Ruby's birthday party!


	66. Chapter 66

"Ruby, will you hurry up already?" Brax shouted up the stairs as I walked into the hallway

"Chill, you can't rush perfection" she shouted back as he turned to face me, his eyes scanning over my body

"I have a face too y'know" I laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into him

"I know" he replied, moving his face closer to mine until our lips touched softly

"Ugh, can you please save the public displays of affection until there's no kids present?" Ruby asked

"Only if you say please" Brax informed her, smirking as he held my waist tightly

"Please" she stated, smiling sweetly "now can we go?"

Brax and I nodded and followed her out of the door to the car, Casey following behind us. We climbed into the car and drove to Charlie's…

"Close your eyes" Brax instructed as he pulled up

"What? Why?" she questioned worriedly

"Just do as Brax says please darling" I replied, stepping out of the car as Brax opened Ruby's car door, taking her hand as both he and Casey guided her out onto the path

Casey guided Ruby by her waist into the restaurant as Brax took my hand and entwined it with his, the four of us walking into the restaurant, Casey removing the blindfold from her eyes as she took in the sight before her…

"Thank you" she proclaimed, hugging Brax and I tightly as Casey made his way to the bar

"You're welcome. Do you like it?" I enquired as we pulled away

"Like it. I love it" she replied, following Casey to the bar

Brax and I smiled and followed them to the bar, Brax handing me a glass of champagne as he grabbed himself a bottle of beer…

As the night continued I made my way out onto the balcony, Brax following me…

"Are you having a good night?" he asked, wrapping his arm around my waist

"I think you're asking the wrong Buckton" I chuckled, glancing at Ruby who was dancing with Casey, Bianca and Heath

"Braxton" he corrected me, smiling as he placed a kiss to my temple "what do you say to sneaking off?"

"Brax" I proclaimed, shocked he'd suggested it "we can't"

"Why not? Your daughter, the birthday girl is occupied. No one will know we're missing if we're gone for half an hour" he replied

"But what if they do and come looking?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"They won't, and besides, you worry too much. Come on" he stated, taking my hand in his

Brax subtly led us through the crowds and out of the restaurant and down towards the stock room…

"We can't Brax, not here anyway" I proclaimed

"Why? The door's locked and everyone's dancing. Come on baby" he whispered, placing gentle kisses from my jaw down my neck to my collarbones, sucking softly

I moaned lightly and grabbed fistfuls of his hair as his hands travelled up my legs, wrapping them around his waist as he sat me atop one of the worktops. His mouth continued to travel downwards until it was between my legs, his lips trailed up each of my legs, missing my centre every time…

"Braaaax" I moaned as his finger ran down my panty covered centre

"Yes?" he questioned, lifting his face up to meet mine

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, guiding his head down to where he was moments previously. I sighed as his hands removed my underwear and his mouth began to leave kisses upon my centre, my body jolting as he began to suck…

"Brax" I whispered, trying to keep quiet, his mouth still working wonders

My orgasm hit and I bit my lip hard to stop myself from moaning his name. He smiled and stood up, standing in between my legs so my hands could reach his trousers, I unbuttoned them and undid the belt, letting the material of his trousers fall to the floor as I did the same with his boxers, his erection springing free. I smirked and took it in my hand, rubbing up and down…

"Charl" he moaned, his forehead leaning against mine as my ministrations continued

"Yes?" I asked, smirking once again

He removed my hand and without warning entered me swiftly and quickly and began thrusting, not giving me enough time to adjust to his size. Even after ten years of being together I'd still never gotten use to his size. As he continued to thrust I felt the pleasure building up in me and my second orgasm of the night hit, Brax's coming soon after. He smiled and kissed my lips gently, both of us redressing before heading back up to the party…

Would you guys like another continuation of the party? If not, what would you like to see happen next chapter?


	67. Chapter 67

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ruby, happy birthday to you" everyone chorused as Brax carried Ruby's gigantic birthday cake we'd had specially made out of the kitchen

"That's amazing" she proclaimed, shocked as he sat it down on the table

"Make a wish and blow your candles out honey" I stated, smiling widely as Brax wrapped his arm around my waist

She did as I said and smiled as everyone shouted for her to make a speech. Brax chuckled and handed her the microphone from the karaoke machine, switching it on…

"I'm not one for public speaking" she began

"Yeah right. We can't shut you up" Heath shouted, taking a sip of his beer

Everyone chuckled as she continued her speech… "I'd just like to thank everyone for coming, especially to my Mum and Brax. They've given me two amazing siblings who I love more than anything and Brax, a special thank you to you for making my Mum happy, and for adopting me, thank you"

I sighed, trying to hold back the tears as Ruby smiled and hugged me, handing the microphone back to Brax before hugging him, pulling away and walking back over to her guests as Brax kissed my cheek…

"Hey, why the tears?" he questioned, shocked as they started to steam down my cheeks

"I'm happier than I ever thought I would be" I sighed "I've got you, Rubes, Abby and JJ. A family's all I've ever wanted, and you've given me that, and I love you so much for it. Thank you"

"Mum, Brax, you guys have got to come and have your photos done in this photo booth" Ruby proclaimed, grabbing my hand, dragging Brax along behind as our hands were linked

Five minutes later Brax, myself, Ruby and Casey made our way out to look at our pictures, laughing as two copies printed. As Ruby and Casey walked off Brax pulled me back in, placing a passionate kiss on my lips as the camera flashed, both of us pulling away and chuckling, placing our foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes as the camera flashed again. Another five minutes later we emerged and picked up our pictures, smiling as we looked at them and made our way back to the bar…

Later on that evening the party was winding up…

"Charl, we're gonna take Abby and JJ back with us" Bianca informed me

"Are you sure B? You don't have to" I asked

"We're sure. We'll see you tomorrow" she replied, smiling as I watched her, Heath, Darcy, Rocco, Abby and JJ leave the restaurant

"Where's my brother and his Mrs taking our kids?" Brax questioned as he walked out of the kitchen

"Home to theirs for the night so we've got the place to ourselves, not that they know that of course. Case has taken Rubes to a hotel in the city for the night" I informed him "what do you say we head home and have our own after party?"

He nodded and smirked, both of us leaving the restaurant and climbing into Brax's car, him not having drunk much so he was still under the limit to drive. We arrived home fifteen minutes later and climbed out of the car, Brax's lips on my neck as we reached the door…

He shut the door behind us and pressed me up against it momentarily, holding my body close to his as we made our way up the stairs, our lips never once losing contact. We made our way into our bedroom and Brax laid me down on the bed, climbing on top of me. My hands made their way to his shirt, unbuttoning it, discarding it on the floor as his hands trailed their way up my body, unzipping my dress, letting it fall to the ground before sitting me up, his lips still on mine as he unclasped my bra and laid me back down. My hands travelled down to his trousers, rubbing his swollen crotch, groans spilling from his mouth and entering mine. Soon enough his trousers were discarded along with his boxers and he moved his hands to my panties, pulling them down slowly, his fingers feather lightly touching the skin of my legs. We moved our way up the bed and quickly climbed under the covers, Brax's body atop of mine as he entered me, my arms locking around his back, digging into his shoulder blades, moving downwards to his lower back tattoo, digging my fingernails into the skin around the tattoo as my legs locked around his waist, my feet resting on his bum as he continued to thrust into me, my orgasm washing over me and Brax's doing the same, his body falling onto mine limply…

He pulled me into him and placed a kiss on my bare shoulder as we both regained our breaths. After five or so minutes I turned my head and smiled at him, kissing his jaw, letting him know I was ready for round two as we continued our night of passion…


	68. Chapter 68

"Mummy" JJ's voice shouted into the house as he ran through the front door and into the living room

"Hey little guy, did you have a nice time with Auntie Bianca and Uncle Heath?" I asked

"It was great! Uncle Heath's taught me a new pool trick" he informed me

"Oh really?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as Heath and Bianca walked in

"Yes. And he's a natural at it aren't ya mate? Why don't you go and get your trunks on and then you can show your Mum?" he suggested

JJ nodded and ran off upstairs as I stood up and Bianca handed me Abby who gave me a gummy mouthed smile…

"Where's my bro?" Heath enquired

"In the games room with Case" I informed him "can you take some beers down with you? I was just about to"

He nodded and walked into the kitchen, grabbing some beers and made his way back down to the games room, Bianca following me outside…

"So what's this new trick that Heath's taught JJ then?" I enquired

"Some sort of flip before he reaches the water" she explained "I don't really know"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled as JJ walked into the garden and over to the pool…

"Ready Mummy?" he asked

"Ready baby" I replied, watching as he leapt into the water, doing a flip before hitting

"What did you think Mummy?" he questioned as he came up for air

"It was amazing baby. Daddy's gonna be so impressed" I replied

He smiled and continued swimming. Heath, Casey and Brax joining us later. Brax sat down on the chair I was occupying as I sat on his knee, still holding Abby who reached out for Brax, Brax taking her from my grasp…

"What're we saying to a barbecue tonight?" Brax asked as Abby played with his hands

"I'm up for it" I replied "Heath? B?"

"We're in too" Heath informed us, smiling

"What about you and Rubes Case?" Brax questioned his youngest brother

"Rubes is at work but I'm sure she'd be up for it" he stated, nodding in approval

"Great. Then that's everyone in" I proclaimed "B, you and I had better go and do some shopping and pick Darcy up from school"

Bianca nodded and we both stood up, Bianca kissing Heath and Rocco goodbye as I kissed Abby, JJ and finally Brax goodbye. We made our way back through the house, grabbing our handbags and leaving the house. An hour later we arrived back home, Darcy in tow…

"Hey princess, how was your day at school?" Heath asked his daughter as we walked into the garden

"Good thanks" she replied "just got tonnes of homework. Auntie Charlie, do you mind if I go inside and do it please?"

"No, course I don't. You can go into the study if you want" I informed her, smiling "I'll bring you through a drink and something to eat soon"

"Thank you" she replied, grabbing her school bag and walking off back through the house

"You're the perfect wife, you know that right?" Brax asked as we began to organise the garden ready for the barbecue

"How do you figure that out?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I through some pool toys into the pool

"You do an amazing job with our kids as well as your niece and nephew, they adore you. You take amazing care of me, even when I'm an idiot" he explained

"And a drunken idiot at that" I replied, smiling

"See. Perfection" he proclaimed, pulling me towards him, kissing me softly

"Ahem. Kids present thank you very much" Bianca interjected as our lips met

We pulled away and I walked inside, fixing Darcy something to eat and drink whilst Bianca started on the food for the barbecue with Heath and Brax…

Pretty much a fill in chapter. Unfortunately I think next chapter is gonna be the last one because I'm running out of ideas. Any suggestions on what you'd like to see happen? Leave your ideas in your review or tweet me lauras1992x! Thank you x


	69. Chapter 69

This is the last chapter of this story. Thank you for all the reviews and lovely comments you've sent. They've made writing this an amazing journey. Lots of love to you all, Laura x

"Mum, can you zip me up please?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow as she walked into the living room where I finished getting JJ and Abby ready

"Rubes, I don't think it's gonna fasten anymore sweetheart. You're too big" I informed her

"What else am I meant to do? I've got nothing else here and I haven't got time to trek back to the apartment" she sighed

"I'm sure there's something in my wardrobe you can wear. Go and have a look and I'll be up in a minute" I replied

She smiled and walked upstairs. As I was about to go off upstairs Brax poked his head around the door…

"Hey beautiful" he greeted me, kissing me softly

"Hey yourself. How did you manage to get away from Heath?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Casey's got him occupied. How's my babies?" he enquired

"They're good, really good. They're occupied in the living room whilst I go and help Ruby out of a fashion crisis" I explained

"Fashion crisis? Should I ask?" he asked

"I hate Casey Braxton" Ruby shouted from the top of the stairs

"I'm thinking you can guess?" I questioned

"I'll go and say hi to JJ and Abby and then I'll go" he informed me, kissing me softly once again before disappearing into the living room as I went off up the stairs

"Mum" Ruby whimpered as she stood in front of the mirror

"Ruby, you look gorgeous sweetheart" I stated

"How did you manage to not look frumpy and fat?" she enquired

"I did, all the time thank you" I replied "you look gorgeous"

"Hello, anyone home?" Leah's voice asked into the house

"Up here Leah" I shouted "you've not got time to change again Rubes. We've gotta go"

"I thought you'd be ready to go by now. Come on, we're running late as it is" she replied

"Sorry. Rubes had a fashion crisis. How's Bianca been?" I questioned

"A nightmare! She needs her maid of honour and best friend to calm her down" she informed me

I chuckled and sighed, taking Ruby's hand as the three of us exited the room and made our way downstairs, JJ and Abby stood in the hallway waiting for us. The five of us made our way out to the wedding car to find Bianca having a meltdown…

"Bianca, language please" I proclaimed, covering JJ and Abby's ears as Ruby did the same to Rocco and Darcy

"Sorry but we're going to be late. What took you so long?" she enquired

"We're not going to be late so calm down and breathe" I insisted, inhaling and exhaling, her copying me

We drove the half an hour to the beach chit chatting and pulled up, seeing the white of the marquee swaying in the cool breeze. Ruby, Leah, April, Rocco, Darcy, Abby and JJ climbed out of the car, leaving Bianca and I sat there…

"You ready to become Mrs Braxton?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"If it's anything like you've described it then yes" she replied excitedly

"Come on then" I proclaimed, smiling widely as we climbed out of the car

The photographer was stood waiting to take pictures, all of us coming together to have a few pictures taken before we headed down to the beach…

"Right, so we know what we're doing yes?" I asked the group, April first, then Leah, then me holding Abby's hand, and then Bianca holding Darcy's hand, okay?"

Everyone nodded and we took our places as the music started…

HEATH'S POV:

The music started and Brax, Casey and myself as well as the congregation stood up. I could just see Bianca, her dress flowing. She looked stunning. Brax grabbed a hold of my shoulder and smiled, me patting his hand as April, then Leah, then Charlie made their way down the aisle…

BRAX'S POV:

I watched as April and Leah made their way down the aisle, and then was Charlie's turn. She was beautiful, and was even more beautiful because had a hold of our perfect daughter's hand. Both of them were smiling widely as they made their way down to the altar and as they took their seats, I glanced at Heath, his eyes transfixed on Bianca and Darcy as they made their way down the aisle…

BIANCA'S POV:

As I walked down the aisle, Darcy's hand in mine all my nerves and fears washed away. I was marrying the man of my dreams and I was finally going to be Mrs Bianca Braxton, something I'd wanted to become since I can't remember when. I reached the altar and I let go of Darcy's hand as she went off to sit next to Charlie, taking my bouquet with her. Heath reached out for my hand and I took it willingly...

CHARLIE'S POV:

Even though Brax was sat on the other side of the room I could feel his gaze on me. I turned my head sideways and saw him looking at me, a smile on his face as both of us thought back to our own wedding day twelve years ago. I smiled and bit my lip, blushing, turning my focus back to the ceremony…

"If anyone knows of any lawful impediment as to why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace" the vicar announced

For a few seconds there was silence and then a groan from the side of me. I turned worriedly to Ruby. I could tell by her facial expression what was happening, she was in labour…

"Someone call an ambulance, now" I proclaimed, placing my hands on Ruby's shoulders "it's okay darling, it's gonna be okay"

"Rubes, look at me baby, it's gonna be fine, I promise" Casey assured her, lifting her face to meet his

"I can't have our baby on the beach Casey" she whimpered, a contraction taking over her body

Soon the paramedics arrived and wheeled Ruby off, Casey following. As Brax and I were about to leave Casey jogged back down the aisle…

"Rubes wants this to go ahead and then she wants you to join us" he informed us

"I can't miss the birth of my first grandchild Case" I proclaimed, shocked at her request

"You won't. The paramedics have said it'll be a few hours at least. Sorry about this guys" he sighed

"Hey, don't worry about it bro. Go be with your fiancée" Heath stated

"Charl, I'll make sure you get to the hospital in time, okay?" Brax questioned

I looked at Casey and then to Heath and Bianca and then to Brax and nodded, Casey kissing my cheek before jogging off up the aisle, Brax and I sitting down, letting the ceremony continue…

"You may now kiss the bride" the vicar informed Heath as he pulled Bianca into his arms, kissing her passionately

BRAX'S POV:

After the photos had been done Bianca pulled me to one side…

"I know you and all your staff have gone to a lot of trouble but I know Heath wants to be at the birth. Do you mind if we skip the reception until Ruby's had the baby?" she asked

I smiled and nodded… "do you want a lift? Charlie's desperate to go, I can tell"

She nodded and I smiled once again, Heath and Charlie walking over to us…

"Brax, can we go now please?" Charlie asked me, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and took her hand, leading her away as Heath and Bianca followed, the four of us driving to the hospital…

CHARLIE'S POV:

Four and a half hours later I couldn't believe what I was doing. Instead of drinking and dancing at my best friend and now sister in law's wedding reception I was cradling my first born granddaughter, Jemima Isabella Braxton…

"Suits you baby" Brax whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

"Don't be getting any ideas" I proclaimed "two's more than enough for us"

"Three including Ruby" he stated

"She has her own life now, her own fiancée and now her own daughter" I sighed

"Charlotte Braxton, are you crying?" Brax asked, turning me around to face him

"I can't believe it. My baby girl's all grown up" I admitted

"Our baby girl. I know Rubes isn't mine by blood but she's my daughter, just like JJ and Abby" he informed me

"Do you mean that? Do you really mean that?" I questioned

"With all my heart. I love you Charlie Braxton, and that'll never change" he replied

"I love you too" I mirrored, placing a passionate kiss on his lips


	70. Chapter 70

laurenmenzies2 and bobbibunce have asked me to do an extra chapter of this story so here it is. I hope it's okay!...

BRAX'S POV:

After being peacefully asleep for the past few hours I started to stir, feeling movement in the bed. I turned over and noticed it was Charlie; she was wide awake, tossing and turning…

"Charlie" I sighed, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind so we were spooning "what's the matter?"

"I'm nervous Brax" she admitted, placing her hands over my own

"What about?" I questioned, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder, settling her somewhat

"JJ starts school tomorrow. Our little boy, or our not so little boy should I say" she sighed

"Babe, why're you nervous? He's so excited" I chuckled

"I'm just afraid. Afraid he won't fit in or he'll get bullied. I couldn't handle that" she proclaimed

"Turn around and face me" I replied

She did as I asked and kept her head bow, wrapping her arms around my waist, our bodies fitting together…

"JJ is gonna be fine, I promise you. He's got your tenacity and my good looks and charm. He'll fit right in, and he'll be a hit with the ladies" I assured her

"My baby's not getting a girlfriend" she proclaimed

"Shouldn't I be saying that about Abby?" he questioned

"Yeah, probably so" she replied "why aren't you?"

"I will be when she starts school" I informed her "now how about a goodnight kiss and we try and get back to sleep, eh?"

She nodded and smiled, raising her face up so they met and I kissed her lips softly, keeping her bottom lip trapped in mine for a moment or two before letting it go, and with that she snuggled back into me again and soon, both of us were fast asleep…

CHARLIE'S POV:

After finally falling asleep I didn't want to get up the next morning when my alarm went off…

"Mummy, Daddy, Mummy, Daddy" JJ proclaimed, hurrying into the room "I start school today, I start school today"

"Yeah, I know you do mate" I chuckled "shall we go downstairs and get some breakfast?"

"Can I get into my clothes first please?" he asked

"No, I think not. You're a messy eater and Mummy won't have time to wash them" I informed him as I climbed out of bed and wrapped my dressing gown around my body

"But Mummy" he proclaimed, beginning to protest

"JJ said no, mate" Brax interjected, climbing out of bed too

"You can sulk all you want. You're not wearing your uniform till you've had breakfast" I informed him

He sighed and his head shot up when a knock at the front door sounded…

"Guess that'll be Heath and Bianca" I informed Brax

"Mummy, Mummy, Uncle Heath, Auntie Bianca. Let them in" JJ proclaimed

I chuckled and Brax kissed me softly before JJ and I left the room, making our way downstairs…

"Morning" I greeted my brother-in-law and best friend as they walked in the front door

"About time to" Heath proclaimed "morning and morning to you too champ"

"Morning" JJ replied, running into the living room, Heath following

"Someone's excited about school aren't they?" Bianca questioned, smiling as she put Rocco down, letting him toddle through the house

"Yeah they are" Brax informed her "but this one's not. Morning B"

"Morning" she mirrored as Brax walked into the living room "how come you're not?"

"Long story. Coffee?" I enquired

She nodded and we made our way into the kitchen and I began to make our coffee as she sat down at the breakfast bar…

"So, why aren't you excited about JJ starting school? It's a whole new learning curve for him, plus you'll have more free time. More free time for you and Brax" she stated, smirking

"Bianca, do you think that's all we ever do? That we're one of those couples who just doesn't emerge from the bedroom?" I asked

"We used to be" Brax informed Bianca as he walked into the kitchen

I nodded in agreement and smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist, laying his head on my shoulder…

"It's very quiet in the living room?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Heath and JJ are playing football and Rocco's occupied playing" Brax replied

"Daddy" JJ proclaimed "come play"

"My cue to leave" he replied, kissing me softly

I smiled and watched as he walked away and out into the garden, beginning to play football with his brother and our son…

"So, tell me more about why you're not excited about JJ starting school?" Bianca asked

"I just don't want to see him get bullied. What if he doesn't like it?" I enquired

"Charl, are you kidding? He's gonna love it!" she proclaimed

"That's what Brax said" I admitted

"Then you know it's right. Brax is always right, even though I hate to admit that" I sighed

I chuckled and began to pour our coffee, handing her the milk as I started to get JJ's breakfast ready. After breakfast that morning I had to fight back the tears as I got JJ washed and ready into his school uniform. After I finished putting his shoes on he bounded downstairs to show Heath and Bianca as I sat on the edge of JJ's bed, trying to fight back the tears…

"Babe, Bianca wants to do pictures" Brax informed me

"Do we have to? I look a mess" I sighed

"What did we say, eh? No tears. Come on" he sighed, holding out his hands to me

I took his hands and he pulled me up, hugging me tightly…

"Mamma" Abby's voice whined as we continued to hold each other

"Looks like our other child wants to be part of the fun" Brax chuckled

I nodded and pulled away, smiling weakly as I made my way down the hall and into Abby's room, taking her from her cot…

"Good morning sweetheart. Who's my little lazy bum?" I questioned

"Good morning princess" Brax greeted her as I bumped into him in the hallway, kissing her forehead "come on babe, let's go and have pictures with our son"

I sighed and nodded, following him down the stairs with Abby in my arms. As soon as she saw Heath, she held her arms out for him to take her and I smiled, him accepting obligingly as he began to tickle, making her chuckle with laughter, keeping her occupied whilst Bianca began to take photos of me, JJ and Brax…

"Family photo. I think someone's feeling left out" Heath informed us as Abby began to get restless

I smiled and took her from him, snuggling her into my body as we finished taking pictures…

"Right, time to go" Brax shouted up the stairs to me as I finished getting myself organised

"This is it" I sighed, checking my appearance in the mirror

"Mummy, let's go" JJ shouted

I chuckled and made my way down the stairs, seeing my two boys stood next to each other, waiting for me…

"Where's Abs?" I questioned

"Bianca and Heath have taken her for the day. Me and you, after we've dropped this one off are having a day out" he informed me

I smiled and opened the door, letting JJ run out into the driveway as Brax and I stood watching. Brax turned my chin from watching JJ to him…

"He'll be fine, I promise" he assured me, kissing me softly "you ready?"

I nodded and followed him out of the house, shutting and locking the door behind me as we made our way to the car, JJ climbing in, Brax strapping him into his car seat before climbing into the driver's seat, the three of us driving off…


	71. Chapter 71

"Mummy, why're you crying?" JJ asked as we pulled up outside his school

"Mummy's just a bit emotional as it's your first day here mate, that's all" Brax informed him

"Mummy's just being silly darling. Come on, let's go" I proclaimed, inhaling and exhaling

Brax cut off the engine and climbed out of the car, unbuckling JJ's seatbelt so he could get out as I walked around to his side. I bowed down to his level and pulled his coat around him tighter…

"Ready?" Brax asked as I stood back up

I nodded and the three of us walked, JJ walking in front of us, Brax's arm tightly around my waist as we walked towards JJ's nursery…

"Mr and Mrs Braxton, lovely to see you again. Hello JJ" Maria, the nursery nurse greeted us

"Hi" I greeted her "say hello JJ"

"Hi" he replied, smiling widely

"JJ, how about you go and hang your coat and bag up over there and then go and play whilst your Mummy and Daddy sign some paperwork, yeah?" Maria suggested

He nodded and smiled, waving at us as he walked away to w here Maria had said…

"Parents often find it easier like that" Maria explained "how're you holding up Mrs Braxton? I remember you telling me last time you were nervous"

"I've had a cry or two this morning, I won't lie" I admitted "so, what do we need to sign?"

"Just some health and safety forms" she informed me, placing them in front of Brax and I

She handed me the pen first and I signed, handing it to Brax as he signed too…

"We'll see you at three twenty then" she stated, smiling widely

I nodded and inhaled and exhaled once again, watching JJ as he played, happy as Larry. I sighed and Brax wrapped his arm around my waist, saying our goodbyes as we made our way out of the nursery…

"So, what would Mrs Braxton like to do first then?" Brax questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Have a stiff drink" I informed him honestly as we walked back to the car

"Unfortunately that can't be done, but I can treat you to a bit of retail therapy and a slap up lunch in the city?" he suggested

I smiled and nodded, relaxing into my seat as Brax drove off towards the city…


	72. Chapter 72

"Brax, will you hurry up please?" I asked from the open window of the car as Brax stood filling it up with petrol

"Babe, we're not gonna be late so don't worry" he replied "hand us my wallet will you?"

I sighed and handed him his wallet, the infamous Braxton grin that I fell in love with on his face as he blew me a kiss and made his way inside to pay. A few minutes later we were back on the road, driving back towards JJ's school…

"See, I told you we weren't gonna be late" he stated as we pulled into a car parking space

"Okay, I'm fretting but can you blame me? It's his first day" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, I suppose not. Hey, do you want me to let you in on a secret?" he questioned

I nodded and smiled...

"I've been just as petrified as you have. Now let's go get our son and go home" he informed me

As he was about to climb out of the car I pulled him back, placing my lips on his passionately before unbuckling my seatbelt and climbing out of the car…

"Way to leave me hanging Buckton" he sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as we made our way inside

"JJ, time to get your things" Maria informed JJ as she saw us walk through the door

"How did he go?" Brax asked, raising an eyebrow as we stood opposite her

"He really enjoyed himself, didn't you little man?" Maria questioned as JJ walked over to us

He nodded and held up a piece of paper for Brax or I to take. Brax took it and smiled, a picture of Brax, JJ, me and Abby in front of what was meant to be our house on it…

"Looks like we've got an artist in the family" Brax proclaimed, picking JJ up as he handed me the paper

I nodded in agreement and we said our goodbyes to Maria, Brax placing JJ on his shoulders as we made our way out of the nursery and back towards the car park…

"Look" I whispered to Brax as I turned around in my seat as we arrived home "I don't wanna wake him up"

"But we've got to. He needs some tea and then one of us needs to sort him before we go and get Abby" Brax sighed

"I'll sort him. How about you go and get Abby now and invite B and Heath over for dinner as a thank you? I'm sure Darcy wouldn't mind looking after Rocco for an hour or two" I suggested

Brax nodded and smiled, kissing my cheek as I made my way out of the car and round to JJ's side of the car, unbuckling his seatbelt and picking him up, carrying him out of the car, his head leant against my chest as I made my way up to the house. Brax waited to drive off until JJ and I got inside. I placed JJ down on the sofa and switched the TV on, making my way into the kitchen to get started on dinner…

"Hello beautiful" I greeted Abby as Brax carried her in

"Hi gorgeous" Brax greeted me, chuckling as he kissed me softly

"I meant our daughter actually" I informed him "your son wants you to read him The Gruffalo"

Brax nodded and disappeared upstairs as I took Abby through to the kitchen and sat her in her highchair, sorting out her pre-prepared food. After feeding and getting her ready for bed I took her up and laid her in her cot, switching her mobile on, leaving the room, shutting the door to behind me. As I made my way downstairs I found Brax chatting away with Heath and Bianca, Bianca standing up and smiling at me with relief as we made our way into the kitchen…

"Everything okay?" I questioned, pulling out a bottle of wine for us

"If I had to listen to one more conversation about football I think I'd implode" she admitted

"That bad?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I handed her a glass of wine

She nodded and took it willingly, taking a long sip…

"You know something, I've invited you and Heath over and we've got nothing in. Looks like it's takeaway" I admitted "let's go and see what the men want"

She nodded and I took the takeaway menus from the fridge, walking through to the living room, sitting down next to Brax as Bianca did the same to Heath…

"What's for dinner then oh darling sister in law of mine?" Heath asked

"Takeaway" I informed him "we've got nothing in"

Heath chuckled and I handed him the takeaway menus, pulling his wallet out and setting it on his knee as he and Bianca chose what they wanted as Brax and I did the same. An hour later we were all sat outside, watching the sun set and eating our food…

"That was the best meal you've ever cooked Buckton" Heath informed me

I glared at him and we all burst out laughing. Later on that evening after Bianca and Heath had left I made my way through to the kitchen, Brax stood at the sink, topless…

"Someone's frisky" Brax proclaimed as I roamed my hands over his bare chest

"Are you complaining?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"No, not at all" he replied, turning around, placing his lips on mine passionately, guiding us backwards towards the stairs


End file.
